


WTF Mystrade 2021: спецквест (миди «Иди на свет»)

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	WTF Mystrade 2021: спецквест (миди «Иди на свет»)

**Название:** Иди на свет  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Размер:** миди (41 529 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон, Салли Донован, инспектор Диммок  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Жанр:** hurt/comfort, детектив  
**Задание:** «Законы, запреты, правила, табу»  
**Задание:** «Катастрофы, эпидемии»  
**Краткое содержание** : У Грега Лестрейда личная катастрофа: он ослеп, и потеря зрения полностью разрушила его привычную жизнь. Майкрофт влюблен в него, но не может позволить себе воспользоваться уязвимостью Грега, чтобы добится взаимности. Для него подобного рода вещи — абсолютное табу. Ситуация осложняется тем, что Лестрейд становится мишенью для маньяка с совершенно съехавшей крышей, которого, будучи инспектором Скотланд-Ярда, так и не смог поймать. Граффитист, получивший это прозвище за нарисованные кровью граффити, которые он оставлял на местах совершенных им убийств, на долгие годы пропал из Англии, но, похоже, снова вернулся, и следующим в списке его жертв должен стать беззащитный Лестрейд. Вряд ли у Грега были бы шансы уцелеть, не вмешайся в дело Шерлок и не предложи внезапно свою помощь Майкрофт Холмс.  
**Предупреждения** : жестокость, психические отклонения  
**Размещение** : запрещено без разрешения автора.  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Иди на свет»

## Глава 1

— Добрый день, мистер Лестрейд! — громко поприветствовал Грега Эдди — соседский паренек, бежавший куда-то с друзьями.

Грег улыбнулся и приветливо кивнул. Озорной и любознательный Эдди обожал слушать рассказы бывшего старшего инспектора Скотланд-Ярда о расследованиях и всегда задавал кучу вопросов об учебе в полицейской академии. Для себя Лестрейд уже сделал вывод: лет через десять Эдди наденет полицейскую форму, иначе и быть не может.

Поудобнее перехватив пакет с покупками, Лестрейд, не спеша, пошел дальше. Он знал, что путь от небольшого местного магазинчика до дома занимает у него ровно тридцать минут. Можно было бы сократить время и до двадцати минут, но тогда пришлось бы дважды переходить дорогу, а делать это Грег по-прежнему не любил. Он до сих пор не привык, что теперь в его мире появилось слишком много ограничений и чувство неуверенности в любом действии за пределами своего жилища стало его неизменным спутником. Стоило покинуть старый деревенский дом, в котором теперь жил Лестрейд, как он оказывался во враждебном мире, где на каждом шагу можно удариться, споткнуться или натолкнуться на кого-то. Хорошо еще, что размеренный сонный ритм жизни деревеньки в двух часах езды от Лондона не вынуждал никуда спешить и позволял расслабиться. Да и местные жители очень дружелюбно отнеслись к еще достаточно молодому, красивому полицейскому из Лондона, который, ослепнув, был вынужден выйти в отставку и переехать жить в дом, где когда-то родился его отец.

— Здравствуй, Грег! — проскрипел где-то недалеко слева голос миссис Хейл. — В выходные приезжает моя племянница. Если у тебя есть вещи, которые нужно зашить, скажи, она к тебе зайдет.

— Спасибо, я разберусь и обязательно вам скажу, — ответил Грег и, ведомый Стиви — собакой-поводырем, — свернул на дорожку к дому. Племянница миссис Хейл, как выяснил Грег, тяготилась своей бездетностью и очень не хотела провести жизнь в одиночестве. Видимо потому миссис Хейл решила, что ослепший полицейский станет для ее родственницы идеальной парой. Но Грег так не считал. Сейчас он точно не был готов к отношениям.

Войдя в дом, Грег снял темные очки и положил на столик у двери: он терпеть их не мог, но надевал всякий раз, когда нужно было куда-то выйти или с кем-то пообщаться. К чему смущать людей своим невидящим взглядом? Он вымыл лапы Стиви, отпустил пса на подстилку в гостиной и, придерживаясь рукой за стену, пошел на кухню. Через семнадцать шагов по коридору он повернул направо, сделал еще четыре и оказался на кухне. Ощущая под ногами закрепленную к полу специальную дорожку, Грег дошел до холодильника и выложил в него покупки.

Наручные часы голосом милой девушки сообщили время и прогноз погоды. Грег дождался, когда закипит чайник, налил кипяток в кружку и кинул туда пакетик. Долгое время даже простое заваривание чая было для него очень сложной процедурой. Как, не видя ничего вокруг, наполнить чашку кипятком и не пролить его? А самое главное — не обжечься самому? Но человеку свойственно приспосабливаться, и в итоге Грег стал привыкать к жизни в темноте. И даже пытался искать в ней очевидные плюсы: можно же экономить на счетах за электричество, например! К чему теперь включать свет? И солнце по утрам больше не будило.

Выпив чай, Грег направился в спальню, чтобы послушать аудиокнигу. Теперь он стал рано ложиться, потому что по ночам просыпался из-за снов. Таких ярких, красочных! Казалось, стоит открыть глаза, — и он снова увидит мир вокруг, но бесконечная темнота никуда не исчезала, и Грегу приходилось подолгу лежать, вцепившись руками в край одеяла и пытаясь справиться с непрошенными слезами. Мир оказался несправедлив к нему. И хотя Грег никогда не жалел себя, но с этим чувством обиды ничего поделать не мог. Почему именно в его жизни случилась эта катастрофа, за что? Что он сделал в своей жизни не так, раз кто-то сверху решил разрушить ее до основания?

Иногда Грегу снился тот самый день, который положил конец привычной жизни старшего детектива-инспектора Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейда. Закончив чуть раньше с ежемесячным отчетом, он решил прогуляться. Теплый осенний вечер, расцвеченный огнями Лондон... Грег даже подумывал купить билет в кино, когда услышал визг колес и отчаянный сигнал автомобиля, вывернувшего из-за угла. Первой мыслью было — водитель пьян или под наркотой, но вскоре по отчаянным маневрам внедорожника Грег понял: у машины отказали тормоза. Взбесившийся джип на полном ходу летел на замершую от неожиданности на пешеходном переходе девочку. На то, чтобы оценить ситуацию, у Грега ушли доли секунды. В следующий миг он шагнул на проезжую часть и отшвырнул девчонку на тротуар, надеясь, что она смягчит падение руками, а еще через миг ощутил мощный удар. Видимо, в самый последний момент водитель таки вывернул руль, уходя от столкновения, но полностью избежать его не удалось. Грега подбросило вверх и — все. Больше он ничего не помнил.

Потом уже Грегу сказали, что его почти перебросило через машину, к тому же он сильно ударился затылком об асфальт. Врачи хором твердили: ему крупно повезло, обычно после таких «сальто» становятся или инвалидами, или трупами, а он через неделю на своих ногах покинул больницу и вскоре вышел на работу. Но совершил ошибку. Грег слишком долго списывал на усталость все чаще появлявшиеся перед глазами туман и черные точки. Вечное «некогда», а еще привычка откладывать решение проблем со здоровьем на потом или и вовсе их игнорировать — кому они не знакомы… После обследования, на которое его буквально затолкала Салли, он сидел перед доктором Хиршем и слушал, что тот говорил ему об упущенном времени и необратимых посттравматических процессах в затылочных долях мозга. Грег мало что уловил из медицинской терминологии, хотя врач даже показывал какие-то рисунки, объясняя, что сейчас происходит в его мозге и к чему это приведет в самом худшем случае. Как-то не верилось, что его случай окажется именно тем самым «худшим случаем»! Но увы, вышло именно так. В день, когда Лестрейд написал заявление на выход в отставку по состоянию здоровья, он уже не мог сам сесть за руль — перед глазами все плыло, и то и дело хотелось потереть их, чтобы разогнать проклятый туман. А в день, когда быстрый косметический ремонт в доме его отца был закончен, Грег уже с трудом различал очертания и цвета предметов. А потом однажды утром наступила темнота. Не помогли ни назначенные таблетки, ни уколы, ни физиопроцедуры.

До того дня Грег не думал, что катастрофы могут быть такими персональными... Личными. Его мир и жизнь рухнули не из-за урагана, землетрясения или атомного взрыва, а из-за лопнувшего шланга тормозной системы старого внедорожника! Смириться с тем, что ослеп, что нужно жить по новым правилам, было почти невозможно. Грегу была предложена помощь волонтеров, социальных работников, но он почти не пользовался ей — хотел сохранить самостоятельность. Лестрейд понимал: стоит дать слабину — и он неминуемо сорвется в крутое пике затяжной депрессии, которая перерастет в хроническую. Что у него было в жизни, кроме работы? Да ничего! Ни семьи, ни детей. Даже друзья — и те сплошь из числа сослуживцев. Он жил работой, и вот работы больше не стало, как и возможности щуриться от яркого утреннего солнца, как и многих других вещей, о которых он раньше просто не задумывался. 

*******

— Девять часов двадцать три минуты, — сообщила девушка из часов, и Грег сел на кровати. Ночью ему снился какой-то тяжелый сон, словно большая черная тень надвигается на него, нависает над кроватью... Положив в карман кнопочный телефон, Лестрейд двинулся на кухню. Против обыкновения, Стиви не подбежал к нему с радостным лаем.

— Стиви! — окликнул Грег, однако собака не отозвалась.

— Стиви, ко мне! — Придерживаясь за стену, Грег направился на поиски пса. Конечно, он быстрее передвигался бы по дому, если бы пользовался тростью, но до сих пор не хотел слишком к ней привыкать. Будто бы надеялся, что однажды сможет обходиться без нее.

На входе в гостиную Грег запнулся о препятствие — что-то тяжелое и упругое — и чуть не упал. Опустился на корточки, выставив руки с растопыренными пальцами вперед. Под ними он ощутил хорошо знакомую немного жесткую шерсть Стиви, тело которого уже остыло и начало коченеть.

— Стиви... — тихо сказал Грег, ощупывая пса и пытаясь понять, что произошло.

Ран он не нащупал, только около пасти чувствовалось что-то мокрое — слюна? Достав телефон, Грег нажал на клавишу, под которой на быстром вызове у него был сотрудник социальной службы Питер Шульц. Тот, услышав о беде, пообещал приехать в самое ближайшее время.

Грег кое-как добрался до дивана и опустился на него. Для любого хозяина смерть питомца — печальное событие, но для Грега она и вовсе оказалась настоящим ударом. Слишком сложно ему было привыкнуть к Стиви, да и вообще к тому, что на улице почти во всем зависишь от собаки. А еще... еще лабрадор стал ему настоящим другом. За прошедшее время Грег успел понять — друзей-то у него, оказывается, не так уж и много: хватило девяти кнопок примитивной «Нокии», чтобы расположить все нужные номера в быстром наборе. Включая номер социальной службы.

Грег решил позвонить Салли.

— Привет! У тебя ведь сегодня выходной?

Оказалось, что да, выходной, но она выбралась в супермаркет затариться продуктами на неделю. Впрочем, уже все купила, так что только заедет домой на пять минут — и сразу к нему. Слава богу! Грега совсем не радовала перспектива проторчать весь день одному во внезапно опустевшем доме.

Питер приехал быстро, буквально через час.

— Отвезу к ветеринару, — вздохнул социальный работник, загрузив в багажник труп Стиви. — А потом нужно будет связаться с центром подготовки поводырей, пусть начнут искать замену.

— Так что с ним случилось? — спросил стоявший рядом Грег, напряженно сжимая в руках трость и понимая, что в ближайшую неделю вряд ли рискнет самостоятельно дойти до магазина.

— Понятия не имею. — Судя по всему, Питер пожал плечами. — Около пасти была лужица слюны. Даже ума не приложу, что с ним стряслось... Лабрадоры — крепкая порода, особых проблем со здоровьем у них не бывает, а уж у поводырей и подавно. Их же проверяют перед тем, как взять на дрессировку. Я позвоню вам, мистер Лестрейд, как только что-то узнаю, — заверил он. — Если вдруг что подозрительное, тогда и в полицию сообщу.

В ответ Грег лишь вздохнул, отказываясь думать, что кто-то мог пожелать смерти бедняге Стиви. Кому помешала собака, а главное — что с ней сделали и когда?! На эти вопросы ответов точно не было.

Еще немного побыв с подопечным и обсудив для поднятия его духа результаты последней игры «Арсенала», Питер уехал. Лестрейд же потоптался на ступеньках дома и уже собрался войти внутрь, когда услышал торопливые шаги и учуял знакомый приторный аромат духов.

— Привет, Грег! — Салли коснулась его плеча.

— Привет! Рад встрече! — улыбнулся он.

— Слушай, мне так жаль Стиви, — с грустью сказала Донован. — Что с ним случилось-то, известно? А тебе привезут другую собаку?

Грег вздохнул.

— Ничего пока не знаю. Питер обещал позвонить, как только ветеринар во всем разберется. Собаку дадут, но не сразу. Стиви я ждал два месяца, — грустно улыбнулся Грег. — Так что я пока что под «домашним арестом».

— Это еще почему? — удивилась Салли.

— Я не очень хорошо передвигаюсь по улице с тростью, — признался Грег. — Это очень сложно... Так и не научился.

Донован была рада, что в этот момент бывший начальник не видит ее лица. Черт, столько времени уже прошло, а она никак не привыкнет, что их Лестрейд теперь стал настолько зависим от окружающих! Казалось бы, что сложного в том, чтобы дойти до ближайшего магазина или почты? Оказывается, много чего! Салли даже однажды попробовала полчаса ходить по квартире с закрытыми глазами, но в итоге, набив на ногах с полдюжины синяков, бросила эту затею, поняв одно — Грегу очень и очень хреново жить в мире, где кто-то выключил свет.

Посмотрев на то, как ярко для зимнего дня на улице светит солнце, Донован на мгновение задумалась. Она привезла с собой любимые пончики Грега. Вот сейчас они посидят на кухне, умнут их, не торопясь, под чаек. Потом поболтают пару часов в гостиной — как обычно, о делах отдела, а потом что? Потом она уедет, а Грег останется один. Когда рядом с ним был Стиви, Донован казалось, одиночество друга не было настолько осязаемым, а тут... Вечером можно пригнать пинками Андерсона, конечно, но он же все мозги Грегу проест своей конспирологией! А можно позвонить доктору Уотсону и намекнуть, что не плохо было бы проведать давнего приятеля... Но... нет, это будет как-то неправильно, Грег же поймет, что о нем вспомнили не просто так.

— Слушай, а давай прогуляемся? — неожиданно предложила Салли.

— В смысле?

— Ну, пройдемся. Я бы хотела посмотреть на твою деревню, что тут да как. Тысячу лет уже не выбиралась за город. Сам знаешь, все работа да работа. Или ты не хочешь, чтобы местные дамочки видели тебя в моей компании? Уже присмотрел себе кого-то? — озорно спросила Донован.

— Ну, присмотреть в моем случае довольно затруднительно, — усмехнулся Грег.

Салли выдала себе мысленный пинок с наставлением тщательнее следить за словами.

— Короче, ты понял, что я имела в виду.

— Нет у меня никого, — ответил Грег. — И даже желания нет вляпываться еще раз в любовные отношения. После развода-то, сама понимаешь. Если хочешь, давай, выгуливай меня, я не против. Будешь говорить, что видишь, а я расскажу все, что сам знаю об этом месте. Идет?

— Идет! — согласилась Салли.

— Пойду только другую трость возьму, подлиннее.

Салли кивнула и пошла на кухню, чтобы положить коробку с пончиками. Грохот, донесшийся из спальни Грега, заставил ее напрячься. Бежать со всех ног на помощь точно не следовало, она уже не раз и не два натыкалась на раздражение Лестрейда, когда кто-то пытался ему помочь. Неприятие себя в таком состоянии было одной из его проблем. Когда грохот послышался снова, Салли все же направилась на источник шума.

— Грег, ты в порядке? — Она подошла к двери в спальню и постучала.

— Да, все нормально. Зацепил стойку с дисками, — глухо ответил Лестрейд.

Салли вошла в комнату: Грег как раз присел на корточки и пытался собрать пластиковые коробки с CD — свою коллекцию классического рока. Донован хотела помочь, но тут взгляд ее упал на стену около кровати, и она замерла. Потом, как зачарованная, шагнула вперед — удостовериться, что рисунок ей не почудился. Нет, не почудился! Донован почувствовала, как сердце тяжело ухнуло в груди, а горло сжало спазмом. Она резко обернулась, словно ждала, что в дверях будет стоять ОН. Но никого не было.

— Грег, да оставь ты их. Пошли уже на улицу. Потом придем и вместе все соберем. — Сердце отчаянно колотилось в груди, но Донован понимала: нельзя поддаваться панике. Сейчас главное — быстрее выйти из дома, а там уж она сообразит, что делать.

— Сал, да что с тобой? У тебя голос дрожит, — тут же заметил перемену в бывшей коллеге Грег.

— Да что-то изжога замучила, — улыбнулась Салли. — Ну, пойдем уже, там солнышко светит! Погреться хочется. А то облака опять набегут.

— Ладно, пойдем, — легко согласился Грег и взял нужную ему трость.

Как только дверь дома закрылась за ними, Салли смогла, наконец, спокойно выдохнуть. Улица, открытое пространство. Тут ОН точно не посмеет напасть.

— Выкладывай, что случилось? Что ты там увидела? — неожиданно спросил Грег, повернувшись к Салли и напряженно сжимая рукоять трости.

— Грег...

— Я хоть и ослеп, но состояние человека могу понять по интонациям, по движениям, я же их слышу. Ты что-то увидела у меня в спальне?

Этот рисунок Салли бы не спутала ни с каким другим. Воздетый к небу мощный молот, охваченный языками пламени. Завораживающая картинка, нарисованная человеческой кровью. С 2005 года, когда Донован только начинала работать в Скотланд-Ярде простым констеблем, эта картинка, единожды «утекшая» к журналистам, не сходила с первых полос таблоидов. Серийный убийца в Лондоне и пригородах! Каждые два-три месяца находили очередное аккуратно вскрытое тело несчастной жертвы с вывороченными внутренностями, а рядом — граффити в виде огненного молота. Как только не упражнялись в остроумии журналисты, придумывая заголовки к статьям, каких только прозвищ ни давали неуловимому маньяку: «Кровавый молот наносит очередной удар», «Новая жертва Огнепоклонника», «Еще один рисунок Кровавого граффитиста», «Хирург из ада забрал еще одну душу». Журналистская вакханалия продолжалась пару лет, пока однажды с легкой руки писаки из «Дейли мейл», заявившего: «Куда уходят наши налоги, если серийный убийца с наклонностями художника для полиции так же неуловим, как граффитист Бэнкси?», маньяка окрестили Граффитистом. Эта кличка так и закрепилась за ним даже среди полицейских. Кошмарная череда убийств длилась долгих пять лет и прекратилась так же внезапно, как и началась.

Но кровь в венах Салли похолодела не только из-за рисунка, но и из-за надписи под ним. Причудливыми буквами на стене было выведено: «Привет, Лестрейд». Сомнений в том, что в доме Грега побывал проклятый маньяк, которого они не один год безуспешно пытались поймать, не было никаких.

— Грег, ты только не волнуйся, но кажется, Граффитист вернулся. Там у тебя на стене... рисунок. Граффити.

— Граффити? — с тревогой переспросил Грег. — Тот самый молот?

Салли молча кивнула, но спохватилась, и тут же добавила:

— Да. Молот и огонь. 

— Что-то еще?

— Я не смотрела больше. Только увидела рисунок — и быстрее оттуда сматываться... — Руки Салли дрожали. В памяти одна за одной воскресали картинки с мест кровавых убийств, автором которых был чертов Граффитист.

Грег лишь вздохнул и закусил губу. Все складывалось один к одному. Сначала Стиви... теперь это. Лестрейд вздрогнул, представив, что, возможно, провел ночь под одной крышей с маньяком, но так и не понял этого!

— Я звоню Шерлоку, — сказала Салли, доставая телефон. — Будет лучше, если он все увидит собственными глазами.

## Глава 2

Грег испытывал только одно желание — исчезнуть. Провалиться сквозь землю, оказаться на необитаемом острове, только бы не быть центром внимания! В считанные минуты его дом заполнили полицейские из местного участка. А потом подтянулись и силы Скотланд-Ярда. Салли доложила о случившемся суперинтенданту, тот — комиссару, и в итоге в дом Лестрейда спешно направили его бывших коллег, многие из которых как раз работали по делу так называемого Граффитиста в составе сводной группы еще в нулевые. Местная полиция не возражала и была только рада передать полномочия столичным коллегам. Лестрейд хорошо представлял, с каким любопытством миссис Хейл топчется у ограды своего палисадника, стараясь высмотреть что-то интересное. А как этот переполох в сонной деревеньке уже обсуждают в местном магазине и на почте!

— Может, все-таки зря ты отказался от врача? — осторожно спросила сидевшая рядом Салли. — У тебя вон руки до сих пор дрожат.

— Не нужен мне врач! Все в порядке, — огрызнулся Грег, но кружку остывшего чая, который так и не выпил, все же поставил на стол, опасаясь расплескать.

Хотя Грег старался этого не показывать, но он чертовски испугался. Впервые в своей жизни он испугался по-настоящему. От мысли, что в его доме, который он считал безопасным, побывал этот долбаный ублюдок, все внутри холодело. Граффитист. Тот самый убийца, который столько лет водил за нос полицию и лично его, Лестрейда! Даже думать не хотелось, что этот отморозок мог с ним, Грегом, сделать этой ночью. Если бы такое случилось три года назад, Лестрейд бы точно не испугался. Крепкий здоровый мужчина, офицер полиции — уж сумел бы как-нибудь справиться с Граффитистом, ну или, по крайней мере, не стал бы легкой добычей. В нынешнем же состоянии... Криминалисты уже нашли множество следов пребывания маньяка в доме. Тот словно насмехался: оставил декоративные камушки из уличного кашпо в каждой комнате! Разложил их так, чтобы точно дать понять — он долго был в доме, успел покопаться в шкафах, в тумбочках... Закинул камушек даже в плафон люстры!

А еще Грегу было очень паршиво от мысли, что он, полицейский с почти тридцатилетним стажем, не может ничем помочь коллегам. Что он мог ответить на их вопросы? Да ничего. Ничего не слышал, ничего не видел — в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле этого слова.

С улицы донеслись громкие возмущенные голоса, потом послышались торопливые шаги по ступенькам крыльца.

— Где Лестрейд? — воскликнул Шерлок, едва переступив порог дома.

— Здесь я, — отозвался Грег.

Детектив вихрем примчался на кухню. Лестрейд буквально ощутил на себе его пристальный взгляд. Вряд ли от Холмса укрылось, насколько испуган и растерян бывший полицейский.

— Так, с тобой я поговорю позже, а сейчас мне нужно осмотреться. — Шерлок унесся куда-то по коридору.

— Не все так плохо, — сказала Салли. — Фрик тут, так что...

— Думаешь, он его поймает? — вздохнул Лестрейд.

— Ты что, не веришь в своего Холмса, Грег? Не узнаю тебя! — улыбнулась Донован.

Лестрейд покачал головой.

— А то ты не знаешь, сколько мы этого чокнутого Граффитиста ловили? Пять лет, Сал. И Шерлока в конце привлекали, помнишь? Этот гад даже ему не по зубам оказался.

— Так это когда было? Тогда твой фрик совсем был торчок. Запросто мог и пропустить что-нибудь, раз мозги в тумане. — Донован пожала руку Грега. — Сейчас он вроде... ну, изменился, в общем. В лучшую сторону. Может, что-то новое и заметит.

Грег кивнул и, пошарив по столу, снова взял кружку с чаем. Ему очень хотелось быть сейчас рядом с Шерлоком, да только что толку от его присутствия? Будет лишь мешаться.

*******

Первое, что увидел Шерлок, войдя в спальню Грега, — кровавый рисунок на стене. Ярдовский криминалист, предупрежденный о появлении консультирующего детектива, предусмотрительно отошел в сторону. Шерлок натянул перчатки и, вооружившись фонариком, словно ему не хватало освещения от криминалистических ламп, принялся рассматривать художества маньяка.

— Кровь, — задумчиво протянул Шерлок.

— Да. Пока не ясно чья, может, животного какого... — ответил подошедший старший инспектор Диммок.

— Животного? — Детектив наградил его презрительным взглядом. — Включите мозги, Диммок. Граффитист никогда не использовал кровь животных. С чего ему менять привычки? Он уже кого-то убил, просто труп вы еще не нашли, — передернул плечами Шерлок и посмотрел на передвинутую в другой угол кровать Грега. — А там что?

— Под ней найдены человеческие органы, — поморщился Диммок. — Судя по виду, две почки.

— Вот как? Интересно.

— Упакованы в вакуумные пакеты, каждая в отдельный, поэтому Лестрейд ничего не почуял. Между прочим, это изменение почерка! — решил козырнуть внимательностью Диммок. — Граффитист всегда оставлял органы просто рядом с телом жертвы, а тут — и тела нет, и органы упакованы!

— Это не изменение почерка. Это игра. Он решил поиграть с Лестрейдом и с полицией, — мрачно проговорил Шерлок.

— Какой в этом смысл?

— Диммок, он хотел, чтобы сам Лестрейд до поры до времени ничего не заподозрил, но полиция ясно поняла, с кем имеет дело. Кошка всегда играет с мышкой, прежде чем... — Детектив оборвал фразу и в задумчивости прикусил губу. — И это мне очень не нравится, — тихо добавил он, сосредоточенно прокручивая в памяти все, что знал про этого серийного убийцу. Но увы, слишком многие детали остались скрыты наркотической дымкой.

Диммок вздохнул и тяжелым взглядом обвел помещение.

— Он легко мог убить Лестрейда.

— Но не убил. Почему? — Шерлок пытался выцепить взглядом что-то, что укрылось от полицейских, но пока ничего такого не находил. — Где эти почки? Я должен их осмотреть!

Диммок кивнул, и криминалист открыл для Шерлока контейнер.

— Так, пакет самый обычный. Такое можно сделать на примитивном домашнем вакууматоре. — Холмс осторожно взял одну из упаковок и начал ее изучать. — Вы вообще сюда смотрели?! Здесь только половина почки! Где вторая часть, Диммок?

Инспектор пожал плечами. Шерлок выхватил вторую упаковку и тщательно ее осмотрел.

— Эта тоже не целая! Тоже половина. Что с отпечатками на пакетах?

— Не обнаружены, — ответил криминалист. — В лаборатории еще проверим, но упаковка, похоже, идеально чистая.

— По всему дому сняли множество отпечатков пальцев, — вставил Диммок, — но надо проверять, кому они принадлежат.

— Давность смерти владельца почек не определишь без вскрытия упаковки, — с сожалением произнес Шерлок.

— Как только эксперты с этим разберутся, я вам сообщу, — сказал Диммок, глядя на то, как все больше и больше хмурится Холмс.

— Тогда поторопите ваших экспертов. — С этими словами детектив направился осматривать другие комнаты.

*******

— Шерлок, это ты? Ну, что ты там нашел? — спросил Грег, когда завершивший осмотр дома Холмс-младший сел за стол напротив него.

— Много интересного и странного, — ответил детектив, обводя взглядом кухню и морщась при виде того, как до сих подрагивали пальцы Лестрейда.

— И что скажешь? Это точно Граффитист? — спросил Грег. — Ну не может же этого быть! Десять лет прошло. Серийные убийцы не делают таких больших перерывов! Они не останавливаются, потому что не могут не убивать. Может, подражатель?

— Допускаю, что подражатель. — В голосе Шерлока послышалась неуверенность. — Ты прав, десять лет — это слишком большой срок.

— Если только его не вынудили сделать этот перерыв… Нужно проверить всех, кто отсидел десять лет в тюрьме и недавно освободился. — Грег старался сохранять самообладание и спокойно анализировать ситуацию, как и положено полицейскому, однако это оказалось непросто.

— Тогда еще тех, кто недавно вернулся в страну, Лестрейд, — добавил Шерлок. — Нет, для Граффитиста это слишком примитивно! — воскликнул детектив. — Он умен. Тут что-то другое.

— Может, лечился в психушке? — предположил Грег.

— Говорю же тебе — нет. Это все одно и то же — тюрьма, заграница, больница... Скучно. Слишком легко вычислить, — поморщился Шерлок. — К тому же псих, нуждавшийся в столь долгом лечении, не способен так тщательно заметать следы. Сколько он тогда водил полицию за нос? Пять лет, так ведь?

Грег кивнул.

— Ладно. Сосредоточься, Лестрейд. Расскажи мне все, что случилось с тобой за последнюю неделю. Все, даже самые мелочи. — Грег почувствовал, как Шерлок подался вперед.

Бывший инспектор откинулся на спинку стула и постарался собраться с мыслями. Сейчас он — единственный, кто может дать зацепку для такого безнадёжного на первый взгляд расследования. Он, конечно, уже рассказал Диммоку, но Шерлок должен все услышать собственными ушами. Кто знает, за что в его рассказе зацепится гениальный ум детектива?

*******

— Стало быть, все как всегда? — протянул Шерлок, когда Грег закончил перечислять события последних дней.

— Да, сам видишь, жизнь у меня скучная. Только вот история со Стиви, а остальное все как обычно.

— А твой куратор, социальный работник... Питер Шульц? Что скажешь про него?

— Шерлок, да ты что, Питера подозреваешь?! Он уже целых полгода как за мной закреплен. Раньше была Джули Фармер, но она ушла в декрет, и мне назначили Питера. Ты же не можешь думать, что он...

— Глупость, Лестрейд. Я подозреваю всех. Он тебе еще не звонил? Не сообщил, что именно случилось с собакой? Он предлагал вызвать полицию? Как тебе показалось — его взволновало случившееся или нет? Ты уловил что-то необычное в его голосе? — Шерлок засыпал Лестрейда вопросами.

Грег пожал плечами.

— Не знаю... Взволновало, да. И он вроде как, судя по голосу, расстроился. Но кто бы в такой ситуации не расстроился? Все случилось так неожиданно. Абсолютно здоровая молодая собака – и на тебе… Он сказал, что сначала поедет к ветеринару, а в случае чего сообщит в полицию.

Шерлок кивнул и нахмурился.

— Я сам побеседую с этим Питером Шульцем.

— Как закончим тут, можем поехать к нему, — сказал стоявший на пороге кухни Диммок. — Его все равно надо допросить как свидетеля.

Консультирующий детектив снова кивнул.

— Инспектор, и не забудьте изъять труп собаки из ветклиники. Пусть ярдовские эксперты над ним поработают, — добавил он.

— Шерлок, при чем тут... — вмешался в разговор Грег.

— Ты же понимаешь, Лестрейд, это точно не совпадение, — очень серьезно объяснил детектив. — Ты проспал всю ночь. Снотворное ты не принимаешь, следовательно, любой шум тебя бы разбудил. В доме есть собака. Заберись кто-то чужой в дом ночью, она бы залаяла или, как минимум, зарычала. А раз она молчала, значит, знала вошедшего и доверяла ему. Велика вероятность, что это был именно Шульц. Он мог нейтрализовать пса, а потом впустить в дом Граффитиста.

Диммок и Донован напряженно переглянулись: слова детектива были очень похожи на правду. И если это действительно так... Салли невольно вздрогнула, осознав, насколько близко к смерти сегодня ночью был Грег.

— Шерлок, если это Питер, — почему именно сейчас?! Мы же общались целых шесть месяцев! Да за это время он мог сто раз сделать со мной все, что угодно! — возразил Грег.

— Пока я не знаю ответа на твой вопрос. Равно как не знаю, почему Граффитист не убивал десять лет. Но я это выясню, — сказал детектив и кивнул, заметив, что Диммок хочет вклиниться в разговор.

— Мы поговорили с местными, — заговорил старший инспектор, глядя в блокнот. — Соседка показала, что видела у твоего дома, Грег, минивэн курьерской службы. Это было вчера вечером.

— Но я ничего не получал! — удивился Грег. — Я все время был дома, отлучался только в магазин. Я вообще ничего не заказывал уже пару месяцев. Никакой доставки быть не должно.

— Если бы ты что-то получил, было бы очень странно, — бросил Шерлок. — Скорее всего, это Граффитист проверял, дома ли ты. Или присматривался к местности... В предусмотрительности ему не откажешь. Этот фургон видели тут раньше? Соседка запомнила, как выглядел курьер? Номера фургона? Какая курьерская служба?

— Соседка говорит — за рулем был мужчина. Ничего толкового о внешности сказать не может — он не выходил из машины, к тому же на нем была бейсболка и темные очки. Номера минивэна она тоже не помнит, но судя по раскраске и логотипу, это MadEx. Мы отследим фургон по камерам, на выезде из деревни и на дорогах их достаточно.

— И он окажется в угоне, Диммок, — фыркнул детектив. — Или с фальшивыми номерами. Он не дурак, этот убийца! Пять лет водил полицию за нос. Нет, бессмысленно искать машину. Подумайте о другом. Если Граффитист был около дома Лестрейда сначала в пять вечера и снова явился ночью, где он провел эти девять-десять часов? Уезжал или же пережидал где-то поблизости? Опрашивайте местных жителей, инспектор.

— За деревней дальше в поле есть ферма, пару лет как заброшенная. Он мог пересидеть там, — сказал Лестрейд.

— Проверьте, Диммок. Хотя, даже если он там был, сильно сомневаюсь, что мы найдем следы его пребывания.

— Шерлок, ты хочешь сказать, что все безнадежно? Он нас по-любому обыграет? — невесело спросил Грег.

Салли и Диммок снова переглянулись. Диммок пожал плечами.

— Я хочу сказать, что Граффитст хочет заставить нас плясать под свою дуду, — ответил Шерлок. — Но он еще не понял, с кем связался.

— Что будем делать? — вздохнул Диммок.

— Ждать, — ответил Шерлок. — Ждать.

— Чего?

— Нового убийства. Рано или поздно он допустит промашку, не может не допустить. И у нас есть ниточка, за которую надо потянуть, — это те почки, которые он положил тебе под кровать. Не из морга же он их украл. Значит, где-то есть тело.

— Ищем неопознанный труп? — поморщился Диммок, представляя объем работы, который свалится на его отдел.

— Нет. Он сам найдется, и скоро. Граффитист никогда не прятал тел. Труп вот-вот обнаружат.

— Что с того? — нахмурилась Салли. — За ним две дюжины трупов за пять лет. Сильно это помогло его поймать?

— Посмотрим. — Шерлок повернулся к Диммоку. — Мне нужны все материалы по делу Граффитиста. Все архивы, от и до.

— Не проблема, обеспечу. Если тут все, поехали к Питеру Шульцу, — предложил Диммок, бросив взгляд на часы и понимая, что вернуться домой до полуночи ему точно не грозит.

— Да, все. За исключением одного — Лестрейда нельзя здесь оставлять. Обеспечьте ему другое жилье. — Шерлок посмотрел на Грега в ожидании возражений, но тот лишь вздохнул.

— Тоже не проблема, — успокоил их Диммок. — Грег, пойдешь по программе защиты свидетелей. Салли, тогда ты оставайся с ним, дождешься, когда подъедут из отдела защиты. Я сейчас позвоню, тебя временно к ним прикомандируют, чтоб Лестрейду спокойнее было. Довезешь его до нового места жительства, поможешь там, чем надо, и возвращайся в отдел. Грег, охрану тебе предоставят от отдела защиты, там надежные парни.

— Не нужна мне охрана! Если я буду на полицейской квартире, то он меня точно не вычислит! — засопротивлялся Лестрейд.

— Грег, — мягко коснулась его руки Салли, — охрана не помешает. Ты же знаешь, с кем мы имеем дело.

— И главное — мы не понимаем его мотивы, — мрачно добавил Шерлок. — Он мог тебя убить, но не убил, почему? Граффитист начал игру, и я пока не понимаю, что будет в ней главным призом.

## Глава 3

До сонной деревеньки Фейрлендс, представлявшей собой отгороженный от городской суеты мирок размеренной жизни, доехали уже ближе к вечеру. Дом Питера Шульца был маленьким, но добротным. По ухоженному, слегка покрытому инеем газону сразу было видно — хозяин очень любит свое жилище и тщательно ухаживает за ним.

— Кажется, никого нет дома, — сказал Диммок, глядя на темные окна одноэтажного кирпичного дома. — Хотя на работе сказали, что он давно уехал... Может, не доехал пока.

— Маловероятно. Скорее всего, он мертв, — спокойно заявил Шерлок и вылез из машины.

— Возможно. А мы вдвоем и без оружия. Вызовем подкрепление? — поежился Диммок, достав из бардачка электрошокер «Тэйзер». Если б у него был выбор, идти на встречу с маньяком он предпочел бы со старым добрым «Глоком-17», но старший инспектор, как и многие другие старшие офицеры Скотланд-Ярда, предпочитал не носить с собой оружия.

— Глупо думать, что Граффитист сидит там и ждет нас... — безразлично отозвался Шерлок.

— Точно? А вдруг?

— Значит, повеселимся, — беззаботно передернул плечами детектив и поднялся по ступенькам дома.

В считанные секунды он справился с нехитрым дверным замком. Диммок лишь покачал головой и последовал за детективом. Запах, заполнявший дом, дал понять, что приехали они как нельзя кстати. Или же мистер Шульц на пару дней забыл на столе стейк.

В прихожей было темно. Осторожно шагнув вперед, Шерлок щелкнул выключателем и на пару минут остановился на пороге разгромленной гостиной, после чего направился в коридор, ведущий в спальню. Включил свет и замер в дверях.

— Диммок, — позвал он, и полицейский уже понял, чего ждать.

Обнаженное тело Питера Шульца, распростертое в позе звезды, лежало посреди комнаты на пропитавшемся кровью ковре. Живот от грудины до лобка был рассечен, внутренности вырезаны и аккуратно уложены рядом в квадрат, рамкой для которого послужил кишечник жертвы. Голова Шульца была повернута набок, распахнутые невидящие глаза смотрели на кровавый рисунок-граффити, изображенный на стене.

— Твою же мать... — морщась, выдавил Диммок и схватился за телефон, чтоб вызвать бригаду криминалистов.

— Впечатляет, не правда ли? — спросил Шерлок.

Натянув перчатки, детектив осторожно подошел к телу и начал осмотр.

— Внешность убитого идентична фотографиям Питера Шульца. Это он, Диммок. Прошло три-четыре часа с момента смерти, не больше. Учитывая, что на эти художества тоже нужно время... — кивнул он на разложенные рядом с телом органы, — мы разминулись с Граффитистом где-то на час. Половинки почек в спальне Лестрейда явно не из тела Шульца. И кровь, которой он рисовал граффити у Лестрейда, — тоже.

Диммок лишь вздохнул. Два убийства за сутки! Что ж, рано или поздно и в его карьере должно было случиться очень громкое и крайне геморрное дело.

— Но есть шанс, что это не Граффитист, а подражатель? — с надеждой спросил Диммок.

Шерлок лишь усмехнулся.

— Конечно, инспектор. Какой-то псих сумел пробрался в особо охраняемый архив и изучил от корки до корки все папки по делу Граффитиста. — Шерлок передернул плечами. — Можете раскручивать эту версию, если хочется. Но не забывайте — ни один подражатель не сможет так детально воспроизвести почерк убийцы. И подражателю не нужно играть с Лестрейдом. Ему нужно идти и убивать. Какое ему дело до полицейского, который пытался прижать убийцу десять лет назад? — Он вопросительно посмотрел на старшего инспектора.

— Но посмотрите, граффити в спальне Лестрейда и здесь — они отличаются от тех, что были раньше! — поспешно возразил полицейский. — Я тоже работал по тому делу в две тысячи десятом и прекрасно помню те картинки. Так вот, раньше Граффитист рисовал их немного по-другому. Я не уверен, конечно, на сто процентов, но сейчас, похоже, он использует какой-то трафарет. — Диммок указал пальцем на стену, где красовался уже знакомый огненный молот. — Смотрите, там потеки крови, а раньше их не было. И границы как будто смазаны, вы заметили?

— Если отличия очевидны даже полицейскому, то я уж точно их заметил, — поморщился детектив. Он с прищуром посмотрел на Диммока и добавил: — Но не стал спешить с выводами. Насколько вы разбираетесь в современном искусстве, старший инспектор? Вы в курсе, один из самых известных уличных художников — Бэнкси, слышали о таком? — в свое время перешел на метод трафаретного рисунка: экономил время, потому что уходить от полиции становилось все сложнее. Почему бы и нашему Граффитисту не руководствоваться теми же соображениями?

Диммок лишь пожал плечами и вздохнул.

— Откуда эта вонища? — поморщился он. — Понятное дело, что кишки и прочее, но за несколько часов такая вонь не должна появиться...

Шерлок осторожно заглянул внутрь трупа. Диммок тяжело сглотнул, стараясь подавить рвотный позыв, когда детектив невозмутимо вытащил из брюшной полости нечто, похожее на расползающийся в руках кусок густой коричневой слизи с зеленым отливом. Мерзкий запах усилился.

— По всей видимости, — заговорил наконец Шерлок, — это и есть вторая половина одной из почек, обнаруженных в доме Лестрейда. Граффитист хочет, чтобы мы не сомневались в том, кто здесь убивает. — Детектив положил назад кусок разлагающегося органа, не очень заботясь о возможной компрометации места преступления.

— Экспертиза покажет. Как он Шульца-то убил, дайте глянуть. — Диммок подошел к трупу, стараясь не наступить в кровь. — На голове, вроде, травм не видно. А вот на груди...

— Проникающее под пятым ребром слева, — бросил Шерлок. — Уверен, что прямо в сердце. В морге разберутся получше. Мне нужно будет знать угол, под которым нанесен удар, и глубину раневого канала. Но на первый взгляд — работа Граффитиста. Он убивал своих жертв таким же ударом. О! — Шерлок присел около трупа и осторожно протер края раны на груди. — Здесь след от гарды, значит, удар был сильным. До упора всадил. Я должен присутствовать при вскрытии.

— Это не проблема, вы же знаете... Морг всегда к вашим услугам.

— Иначе и быть не может, раз ваша головокружительная карьера зависит от меня, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. Диммок лишь поморщился.

— Шерлок, и сколько еще будет трупов? — устало спросил он. — Два уже есть...

— Огненный молот мы увидим еще восемь раз, не меньше, — сухо ответил Шерлок.

— Восемь?! Восемь убийств?! — ужаснулся Диммок.

— Да. Что с двумя уже имеющимся составит десять. Напомню, инспектор, что в прошлый раз было двадцать четыре. Но я вычислю его раньше, — передернул плечами детектив. — Он неизбежно проколется, ведь он убивал в нулевых, тогда было проще заметать следы и скрываться от полиции. Теперь все изменилось. У Граффитиста не получится выиграть этот раунд.

Диммоку ничего не оставалось, как поверить Холмсу.

— Так почему Шульца убили, есть версии? — Старший инспектор выглянул в окно, в надежде, что криминалисты уже на подходе.

— Шульц связан с Граффитистом, это очевидно. Обратите внимание — дверь не взломана. В прихожей нет беспорядка — а там стоит вешалка, которую в борьбе невозможно не сбить. Вывод? Шульц сам впустил своего убийцу в дом. Они были знакомы. Это не курьер или почтальон, их не пускают дальше прихожей. Опросите соседей, возможно, они видели здесь раньше человека не из местных.

— Я озадачу ребят, — кивнул Диммок. — Ну и камеры поблизости проверим. А дальше?

— Жертва и убийца прошли в гостиную, может быть, о чем-то говорили. Тут Граффитист напал... — Шерлок тоже направился в гостиную, чтобы восстановить картину случившегося. — Шульц сопротивлялся. Пепельница упала, потом лампа... — Детектив подошел к креслу. — Они боролись, врезались в кресло, сдвинули с места. Может быть, Шульц смог вырваться. Отбежал сюда... — Шерлок шагнул к стене. — Кровь на обоях — убийца в первый раз нанес удар, но капли мелкие, просто оборонительная рана. Если вы заметили — у него два глубоких пореза на предплечье и ладони: это Шульц схватился за лезвие. А вот лужа на ковре — это уже смертельная рана. Там Шульц и упал. Потом Граффитист перетащил труп в спальню и взялся за дело...

— Н-да, вы все хорошо описали, но если следов не найдем, ничего не докажем. — Диммок почесал затылок. — Хотя вообще-то такое провернуть и не наследить... Нужно быть гением или везунчиком. Что-то должно остаться.

— Жертвы Граффитиста никогда не сопротивлялись. Он всегда нападал внезапно, — прищурился Шерлок. — Ищите волосы, частицы эпидермиса. — Детектив подошел к креслу и задумчиво посмотрел на деревянные подлокотники. — Тут внимательнее. В борьбе он мог незаметно для себя коснуться этой поверхности руками.

— Хорошо бы, если так... 

— Граффитист все просчитал, — продолжил Холмс. — Шульц был единственной ниточкой, ведущей к нему, и он ее обрубил. Просто так убивать социального работника для него нет смысла. Граффитист запланировал нападение на Лестрейда и искал человека, через которого можно к нему подобраться. А найдя, заставил его помогать. Мне нужна вся информация о контактах Питера Шульца за последний год и вся доступная информация о нем самом.

Диммок послушно кивнул, как делал всегда, когда разговаривал с Холмсом-младшим.

— Шерлок, но в чем смысл? Хорошо, Граффитист вернулся, он снова убивает. Он мстит. Но почему тогда Лестрейд жив? К чему все это было? Где логика?

— О-о-о, логика убийцы! — Глаза Шерлока горели. — Дайте мне больше информации, и я скажу вам, как он мыслит. — Шерлок еще раз осмотрелся в гостиной. — Но можете мне поверить — в логике ему не откажешь.

## Глава 4

— Вот ваши вещи, сэр. — Голос сержанта Шеллоу из отдела охраны свидетелей прозвучал совсем рядом, затем послышался шлепок двух увесистых сумок об пол. — Мы в соседней комнате. Если помочь нужно — зовите.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Грег, позволяя Салли усадить себя на кровать.

— Тут ты в безопасности, — сказала она, осматриваясь в крошечной спальне невзрачного одноэтажного дома на окраине Саннингдейла. Как и распорядился Диммок, ее временно прикомандировали к отделу, который занимался обеспечением охраны свидетелей. Донован помогла Лестрейду собрать вещи и поехала вместе с ним в его новый дом, за что Грег был крайне ей благодарен. Все-таки после событий сегодняшнего дня ему было намного спокойнее, когда рядом был знакомый человек, а не просто парни-охранники. — Тут тебя никто не найдет. Тихо, надежно. Никаких Граффитистов. Поживешь немного здесь, а там, глядишь, Шерлок его поймает.

Лестрейд вздохнул и поежился. Незрячему находиться в совершенно незнакомом доме было очень некомфортно и даже страшно. Он понятия не имел, что представляет из себя это жилище. Судя по всему, дом похож на его, только еще меньше: три комнаты, кухня и терраса. Здесь ему и предстояло жить вместе с двумя полицейскими.

— Ну, расслабься уже, Грег. — Салли мягко коснулась его рук, в напряжении сжимавших трость. — Это ненадолго. Потом вернешься в свой дом.

— А жить я там смогу? — отозвался Грег.

— Если будешь знать, что Граффитист тебе не угрожает, то почему нет?

Грег вздохнул и прихватил зубами и без того искусанную нижнюю губу.

— Я не могу понять, Салли, почему он меня не убил? Я ведь был такой легкой добычей. Чего же он тогда хочет?

— Понятия не имею, Грег. На Шерлока вся надежда, — честно ответила бывшая коллега.

Телефон Донован пискнул в кармане входящим сообщением.

— Извини, нужно ехать. Там из лаборатории пришли первые результаты, трубят общий сбор, — сказала она, прочитав сообщение. — Сам понимаешь, чем быстрее распутаем дело, тем лучше. Тебе завтра обещали привезти телефон?

— Да, придется какое-то время потерпеть без связи, — криво улыбнулся Лестрейд.

— Ничего, отдохнешь от всех. Охрана надежная. Шеллоу и Мартен нормальные парни, дело свое знают, — ободряюще сказала Салли и крепко обняла Грега на прощание.

После ухода Донован Лестрейд поднялся с кровати и ощупал ее — односпальная, довольно удобная. Осторожно двинувшись вперед и придерживаясь за стену, он начал изучать комнату. Рядом с кроватью была тумбочка, потом шкаф, потом пустое пространство. В углу полочка с какими-то статуэтками и вазой, пара стульев. Снова пустое пространство, окно с тяжелыми плотными портьерами, небольшой столик, стеллаж, телевизор на стене. Очевидно, предполагалось, что находящиеся под защитой свидетели смогут тут с комфортом разместиться даже на долгий срок.

По меркам Лестрейда комната вполне подходила незрячему: не очень большая, не загромождена лишней мебелью, в ней легко ориентироваться, вот только ковер не закреплен к полу — можно с непривычки зацепиться. Натолкнувшись тростью на одну из сумок, Грег вздохнул: наверное, стоило разложить вещи по местам, но не было ни сил, ни желания. Для незрячего разбор сумок был длительным и сложным занятием, которым точно не стоило заниматься измотанному донельзя человеку.

Все так же держась за стену и исследуя тростью пол под ногами, Грег вышел в коридор. Он нащупал справа еще одну дверь, возможно, в санузел, но перед ней стояла какая-то тяжелая коробка.

— Сейчас уберу, сэр. Это продукты, — объяснил сержант Шеллоу, увидев, как Грег внимательно изучает преградивший ему путь предмет, и перетащил коробку на кухню. — Вы скажите, может что еще убрать, чтоб вам удобнее было.

— Скажу, если надо будет. Это дверь в ванную? — спросил Грег.

— Да, там ванная и туалет. А если пойдете прямо вперед — там гостиная. А вот тут кухня. — Шеллоу взял Грега за руку, решив отвести на кухню.

— Не нужно, будет лучше, если я сам изучу дорогу. Так я быстрее все запомню, — остановил его Грег. — Просто сориентируйте меня, куда идти — вперед, назад, влево, вправо, сколько шагов.

— Понял. Извините. — Очевидно, парень смутился.

— Не страшно, — спокойно ответил Грег. — Как вас зовут?

— Джеймс.

— Джеймс, я сам попрошу помочь, если будет нужно. В моем положении лучше самостоятельно справляться с трудностями, — пояснил он.

— Хорошо. Кухня от вашей двери прямо, шагов десять, потом пять шагов направо. Дойдете? Мы с Джо будем в гостиной, посмотрим телевизор. Может, вам радио включить? В спальне есть телевизор, но радио можно принести с кухни. Тут еще интернет надо настроить...

— Не стоит беспокоиться. Разберусь как-нибудь.

Шеллоу сочувственно смотрел на бывшего полицейского, но Грег, к счастью, этого не видел. Он немного постоял в коридоре, стараясь запомнить его геометрию, потом дошел до кухни и принялся изучать ее так же, как спальню. Смахнув рукой на пол ложки, почему-то лежавшие на краю стола, Лестрейд понял, что вряд ли рискнет тут что-то готовить.

— Может, вам чай заварить или еще чем помочь? — рядом снова возник Шеллоу. — Или хотите поужинать? Продукты есть, набор небольшой, но...

— Спасибо, не надо. Дайте бутылку воды, если есть. Аппетита вообще нет, — улыбнулся Грег. — Вы отдыхайте, Джеймс, а я лучше спать пойду.

Получив воду, Лестрейд постарался побыстрее вернуться в комнату и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Завтра, помимо того, что его задергают с очередными допросами, придется еще и охранникам объяснять, как вести себя с незрячими. Лестрейд сел на кровать и стиснул кулаки: он не инвалид и никогда им не будет! Нужно как-то донести до этих молодых парней, что его не нужно всюду водить за ручку и тем более — разговаривать на тон громче, словно он не только ослеп, но еще и оглох!

Сдернув покрывало, Грег ощупал постель. Что ж, белье вроде на месте. Уже хорошо! Минус четверть часа войны с пододеяльником и наволочками. Сняв джинсы и рубашку, Грег задумался. А заснет ли он после всего этого? Или стоит достать давным-давно прописанное снотворное? Покачав головой, Лестрейд порылся в кармашках сумки и нашел нужный пузырек — с ребристой крышечкой, на которой сам в свое время горячей спичкой выжег три точки: так он точно ее ни с чем не спутает! Запив таблетку водой, Грег улегся в кровать.

*******

— Шерлок, ты спать сегодня собираешься? — Сонно щурясь, Джон заглянул в гостиную.

Консультирующий детектив, сидевший в позе лотоса на полу над разложенными в только ему понятном порядке документами, оставил вопрос без внимания. Уотсон покачал головой, потом, стараясь не наступить на распечатки или фотографии, от которых даже бывшего военного пробрала дрожь, прошел к приоткрытому окну и опустил раму.

— Холода нагнал! Отморозишь что-нибудь важное, я тебя потом лечить не буду, — пошутил Уотсон. Но детектив опять оставил слова друга без внимания. Тогда Джон подошел к нему вплотную и коснулся плеча.

— Эй, Шерлок!

Холмс вздрогнул и пару раз моргнул.

— Джон, смотри, что получается, — резко затараторил он, не замечая ни темноты за окном, ни сонного вида Уотсона. — Граффитист не убивал целых десять лет. Но! Сегодня мы нашли труп Питера Шульца, сотрудника социальной службы, который был куратором Лестрейда. Обстановка на месте убийства — типичная для Граффитиста. Включая граффити. Есть определенная разница в технике исполнения рисунка, но это объяснимо. Еще в доме Лестрейда нашли половинки почек некоего Мэтью Стрейча. Результаты экспертизы мне прислали буквально двадцать минут назад. Этот Стрейч в две тысячи десятом стал последней жертвой Граффитиста. Тело его тогда нашли, но почек в нем не было.

— Чего? — удивился Уотсон. — Грегу подбросили почки человека, которого убили десять лет назад? Этот маньяк их в морозилке, что ли, держал? Хотя кому я это говорю… Кто б в наш холодильник заглянул.

— Не смешно, Джон. У Граффитиста была милая привычка вырезать почки предыдущей жертвы и перекладывать их в тело следующей. Он выстраивал цепочку, очевидную связь. Исключением, по понятным причинам, была только первая жертва, которую нашли без почек. И вот теперь, Джон, цепочка снова начала сплетаться. Как я уже сказал — половинки обеих почек Стрейча нашлись в доме Лестрейда, а вторая часть правой почки Стрейча лежала в теле Шульца. — Шерлок прищурился. — Следовательно, работает не подражатель, Диммок зря на это надеется. Это Граффитист. Только он мог знать, где хранятся органы его последней жертвы. И ты прав, сами органы подвергались длительной заморозке. Что это значит?

Уотсон пожал плечами.

— Джон, это же очевидно! Граффитист говорит нам, что именно он продолжает убивать, — ответил сам себе Шерлок. — Но почему? Почему спустя столько времени он снова взялся за старое?

— Сидел в тюрьме и вышел на свободу?

— Эту версию я уже слышал от Лестрейда, ее отрабатывает полиция. Нет, Джон. Это слишком просто. Мотив, Джон. Какой у него мотив?

Уотсон лишь устало вздохнул и уселся в свое излюбленное кресло, предвидя долгий разговор.

— Но самое странное не в этом. — Шерлок взял несколько фотографий. — Я внимательно изучил фото трупов десятилетней давности. И знаешь, что я там увидел? В нулевые Граффитист разрезал животы жертв одним резким глубоким движением. А на трупе Шульца четко видно, что разрез сделан в два, а то и три приема. Выглядит, как будто раньше разрез делал опытный хирург, а сейчас — студент-медик. Означает ли это, что убийц двое?

— Шерлок, как врач я тебе могу сказать — нет, не означает, — уверенно возразил Уотсон. — Десять лет — большой срок. За это время с Граффитистом могло случиться что угодно. Руку сломал, и она не восстановилась до конца. Или у него случился микроинсульт. Да мало ли что! Я тебе с ходу назову десятка два заболеваний, которые могут повлиять на аккуратность разреза.

Холмс кивнул.

— Да, Граффитист мог заболеть, и это, кстати, одна из возможных причин, почему он так долго не убивал. Мне нужно будет внимательно осмотреть в морге труп Шульца. Разрезы — это очень любопытная деталь. В прошлый раз полиция тоже пыталась искать маньяка среди хирургов и патологоанатомов. Лестрейд тогда многих проверял. И я согласен, что это направление может оказаться верным. — Шерлок задумчиво посмотрел на фото одного из старых трупов. — С учетом новой информации можно сузить круг поиска, сосредоточиться на хирургах и патологоанатомах, у которых есть проблемы со здоровьем вообще или только с руками. Точнее — на бывших хирургах.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько их в стране? — вздохнул Джон.

— А есть другие варианты? — изогнул бровь детектив.

Уотсон лишь пожал плечами: мол, тебе лучше знать.

— Но есть еще один момент, Джон. — Шерлок поднял вверх указательный палец. — Я пока не вижу, как именно Граффитист мог выйти на этого соцработника Шульца... Связь между ними очевидна, но какой она природы?

— Стой, стой, Шерлок! Ты что, думаешь, Шульц...

— Собака, Джон! Собака. Ночью в дом вошел чужой человек, но лабрадор не залаял. Лестрейда ничто не разбудило, хотя он спал без снотворного. Вывод — собака знала того, кто вошел ночью в дом, часто его встречала до этого. Он ее угостил чем-то, куда подмешал отраву. И она съела угощение, потому что его дал хорошо знакомый ей человек. Полиция уже забрала труп лабрадора из ветклиники, в скором времени будут результаты токсикологии. Но я и так уверен, что пса отравили. И отравил его именно Питер Шульц. Он должен был, как минимум, сообщить начальству о случившемся с собакой, но промолчал. Диммок проверил — Шульц не подавал никаких заявлений. И в полицию он не звонил. И это нельзя списать на то, что Шульц не понимал, как действовать в такой ситуации. Он работал уже год и знал правила!

— Но почему тогда он вообще не избавился от трупа собаки? — нахмурился Уотсон. — Глупо оставлять такую улику... Логичнее было бы забрать труп прямо ночью и выкинуть где-нибудь, а не оставлять в доме. Никто б и не узнал о яде. Или привезти ветеринару труп другого лабрадора, а? Попробуй разбери этих псов... Если он был сообщником Граффитиста и они так долго готовили нападение на Грега, почему об этом не подумали?

— Да, мне это тоже непонятно, Джон... Если бы на месте Граффитиста был я, первое, о чем бы я подумал, — избавиться от трупа собаки, — задумчиво сказал Холмс. — Кто-то из них совершил ошибку, Джон. И это не Граффитист. Ошибку допустил Шульц! Он явно должен был вывезти собаку из дома Лестрейда еще ночью, но не сделал этого, почему? Мне нужна информация об этом Шульце, срочно! Я не могу ждать, пока раскачается полиция. Профилей в соцсетях у него нет, переписка по электронной почте совершенно безобидна. Значит, чтобы понять Шульца, мне надо поговорить с теми, кто знал его лично. — Шерлок резко встал. — Джон, собирайся, мы едем к Лестрейду!

— Шерлок, ты с ума сошел? На часы посмотри! Четыре утра! Нормальные люди спят вообще-то! И ты что, забыл? У меня в машине сигнализация барахлит, я утром в сервис хотел ехать, — воскликнул Уотсон, увидев, как детектив кинулся одеваться. Сигнализация на автомобиле доктора и правда глючила беспощадно: что-то в электронных мозгах то и дело замыкало, и в любой момент машина могла устроить хозяину адскую какафонию, сопровождаемую веселым перемигиванием фар, отключить которую получалось далеко не с первой попытки. — Слушай, да и Грег под защитой вообще-то! Никто не знает, куда его увезли. Как ты собираешься его искать?

— Разумеется, я знаю, где Лестрейд! Чем быстрее я с ним поговорю, тем быстрее смогу вычислить убийцу. Джон, ты еще не готов?

Уотсон лишь вздохнул и покачал головой. Надо подниматься к себе и одеваться. Вот и отдохнул после суточного дежурства.

*******

Легкое снотворное действовало плохо. Грег вертелся в кровати, то впадая ненадолго в какое-то забытье, то снова выныривая в реальность. Чужая, непривычно мягкая подушка, слишком тонкое, легкое одеяло, запах самой постели, выстиранной каким-то странным порошком, — все отвлекало и мешало заснуть. Лестрейд упорно твердил себе, что можно уже расслабиться, что он в безопасности, но разум упрямо отказывался подчиняться, раз за разом прокручивая события дня.

Внезапно Грег услышал в коридоре шаги и вздрогнул, стряхивая с себя вязкую дремоту. Кажется, до этого, в полусне, он тоже слышал какие-то странные звуки… да, как будто где-то далеко разбилась тарелка или чашка. Может, просто почудилось. Но шаги он точно слышит. Осторожные шаги... Лестрейд с трудом выбрался из кровати. Чутье, инстинкт кричали — что-то здесь не так, что-то происходит! Опасность! Надо сматываться! Но куда бежать и, главное, как?! Схватив трость, он встал так, чтобы боковая стенка шкафа хоть немного его прикрывала, и замер, прислушиваясь. Зачем кому-то из охранников красться по коридору? Ночь же на дворе?! Или уже утро? Нащупав стул, Грег подтянул его к себе, стараясь не шуметь. Зачем он это сделал — сам не понял, но инстинкт самосохранения трубил во все трубы о приближающейся опасности.

Дверь скрипнула, послышался щелчок выключателя. Должно быть, комнату залил яркий свет. Грег замер.

— О, инспектор! Не спите? Рад вас видеть. А вы рады? — раздался вкрадчивый низкий голос, приглушенный чем-то вроде шарфа или воротника. — Хотя что это я? Вы же не можете меня _увидеть_.

— Кто вы? — спросил Грег, мысленно выругавшись — голос его отчетливо дрожал!

— Так вы еще не поняли? Даже не догадываетесь? Совсем никаких мыслей? — Неизвестный сделал несколько шагов, приближаясь.

Лестрейд отчаянно вслушивался в происходящее, в надежде понять, какого дьявола тут творится.

— Чокнутый маньяк, да? Граффитист? — выпалил Грег.

— Как грубо, инспектор, — в голосе мужчины послышалась усмешка. — Досадно, что вы ослепли так внезапно. Видели бы вы себя со стороны! Жалкое зрелище.

Грег услышал, как расстегнулась кнопка ремешка, удерживавшего в ножнах нож, потом лезвие шаркнуло по грубой коже.

— Я тебе так просто не дамся! — Грег резко поднял стул и выставил его впереди себя. Он понимал, что это все ерунда, Граффитист легко до него доберется, а стул задержит убийцу самое большое на полминуты, но все же, слепой или нет, а без боя он сдаваться не собирался!

Острая боль обожгла предплечье, и Грег вскрикнул, едва не выронив стул. Маньяк совершенно спокойно чиркнул ножом по его руке, а он даже не смог предугадать это движение! Вообще не почувствовал приближение клинка!

— Не ищете легкой смерти, да? Хотите сначала помучиться? — спросил Граффитист. — Это я вам устрою.

— А это мы еще посмотрим! — зло выдохнул Грег. Сделав шаг назад, он уперся в полочку. Полочка... там же была ваза! Грег перехватил стул одной рукой, другой нашарил вазу и швырнул изо всех сил вперед. Она предсказуемо пролетела мимо Граффитиста и рассыпалась на сотни осколков где-то в дальнем углу комнаты.

— Могу подождать, когда вы устанете трепыхаться, — издевательским тоном произнес маньяк, стоя где-то рядом.

— Не дождешься! — Грег резко шагнул вперед, с силой двинув стул от себя.

У него была слабая надежда, что атака слепого окажется неожиданной для убийцы. Расчет оказался верен: ему удалось-таки задеть стулом Граффитиста, тот чуть пошатнулся, и Грег сделал еще шаг вперед, понимая, что в любой момент может нарваться на нож. Однако убийца сильным ударом вышиб стул из рук Грега, ухватил его за раненую руку и резко толкнул. Запнувшись, Грег потерял равновесие и упал, сильно ударившись головой о край кровати.

— Невероятно! Просто невероятно! — в комнате неожиданно раздался звучный голос Шерлока.

Детектив подлетел к нападавшему. Ловко блокировав предплечьем удар, Холмс вцепился в руку убийцы и выгнул ему запястье, вынуждая бросить оружие. Нож глухо шлепнулся на ковер.

— Неужели сам Шерлок Холмс?! — выдохнул Граффитист. — На ловца и зверь бежит! — Убийца резко боднул детектива, отчего Шерлок на мгновение ослабил хватку.

Граффитист тут же нагнулся, чтобы подобрать нож, но в этот момент где-то совсем рядом, под окнами, завопила сигнализация, и, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством убийцы, Холмс навалился на него всем телом, намертво вцепившись в куртку. Извернувшись, маньяк ударил Шерлока локтем в живот, но осознав, что хватка детектива не ослабла, резко крутанулся и, с трудом удерживая равновесие с таким весом на спине, со всей дури приложил Шерлока об шкаф, да так, что тот поясницей впечатался в ручку на дверце. Холмс вскрикнул от боли — он никак не ожидал, что в невысоком худом убийце окажется столько силы!

Грег с трудом отполз к стене, понимая, что помочь Шерлоку вряд ли сможет. Голова раскалывалась до тошноты, руку жгло огнем. Как вообще тут оказался Холмс? И почему он один, где Джон? Куда, черт побери, делись охранники? А что если этот урод убьет Шерлока... Господи, что делать?

Под окном все так же верещала сигнализация. В комнате слышны были глухие удары и пыхтение дерущихся. Вдруг с грохотом развалился столик у окна — это Шерлок и Граффитист упали на него, зацепив заодно тяжелые портьеры; старые крепления из тяжелого куска металла не выдержали, и карниз рухнул, разбив окно и осыпав градом осколков дерущихся. Хватка детектива на миг ослабла — ему вдобавок досталось металлическим креплением по затылку. Этого мгновения Граффитисту оказалось достаточно, чтобы схватить отломившуюся ножку столика и с силой ударить ею Шерлока. Удар, удар, еще удар, и еще — по плечам, по голове. Скинув с себя потерявшего сознание Холмса, убийца поднялся.

— Сегодня вам и вашим друзьям не везет, инспектор, — отдышавшись, сказал он, перекрикивая шум сигнализации.

— Что ты с ним сделал, сволочь?! — заорал Грег, чувствуя, как все внутри леденеет, но не от потоков холодного воздуха, хлынувших в разбитое окно, а от ужаса.

— Не проверял еще... Надеюсь, что убил, — усмехнулся Граффитист.

Тут сигнализация наконец смолкла, и до затуманенного болью чуткого слуха слепого донесся стук входной двери и торопливые шаги.

— Шерлок! Да где ты?! — раздался голос из гостиной. — Эта чертова машина! Я ж тебя предупреждал! Всю округу перебудили. Шерлок?!

— Еще один. Слишком много шума! — с ненавистью бросил Бэнкси. — Значит, не сегодня. До встречи, инспектор!

Захрустело валявшееся на ковре разбитое стекло, и убийца легко выпрыгнул из окна.

— Стоять, мать твою! Стой! — Грег узнал голос Джона. Тот явно увидел убегающего и кинулся было за ним, намереваясь догнать, но заметил лежавшего под окном друга и бросился к нему. — Шерлок!

От вида растекавшейся под головой детектива крови сердце доктора ёкнуло. Столько раз он его спасал, столько раз... а тут... Дьявольщина! Джон осторожно перевернул Шерлока и ощупал мокрые от крови кудри.

— Джон? — прошептал тот, приходя в себя.

— Ничего, жить будешь. Главное, череп цел. Ну и крови натекло! — Джон деловито всмотрелся в глаза друга, пытаясь определить признаки сотрясения. — Лежи, не вставай! Грег, ты как?

— Нормально. Что с Шерлоком? — спросил Лестрейд, дрожащими руками цепляясь за кровать в тщетных попытках приподняться повыше. Если бы его сейчас поставили на ноги, он точно бы рухнул на пол.

— Сотрясение, похоже, — приглушенным голосом отозвался Джон, видимо, выглядывая в этот момент в окно. — Это он был?! Ну, Граффитист ваш? Все, поздно, через забор перемахнул... Я уже не догоню.

Тут Уотсон заметил кровь на руке Лестрейда.

— Грег, ты ранен? — Он быстро подошел к пострадавшему и стал аккуратно осматривать рану.

— Ничего страшного. Ножом задел, царапина. — Грег поморщился от боли, которой прострелило руку даже при осторожном прикосновении доктора. — Джон, посмотри, там двое охранников в другой комнате... что с ними?

— Порез не очень глубокий, но длинный, надо шить, — вынес вердикт Джон. — На, прижми к ране. — Он стянул с кровати простыню и сунул Грегу в здоровую руку. — Пойду гляну.

Уотсон вышел из спальни, и вскоре до Лестрейда донеслось его чертыхание, а потом быстрые четкие фразы, когда доктор вызывал на адрес несколько машин скорой. Судя по доносившимся из гостиной звукам, один из полицейских был еще жив, и доктор начал оказывать ему первую помощь. 

— Веселье началось, — тихо сказал Шерлок и рассмеялся, глядя в покрытый трещинами потолок, который то и дело плыл у него перед глазами.

*******

Грег изо всех сил старался не раскисать, но с каждой минутой самообладание изменяло ему все больше и больше. Прокручивая в голове случившееся, он снова и снова очень остро ощущал свою беспомощность. Если бы не чудесное появление Шерлока с Джоном, сейчас бы полиция упаковывала в пластиковый мешок его труп. Да ладно б только это. На его, если можно так сказать, глазах едва не убили друга! А он ничем не мог помочь, ничем! Валялся себе на ковре в трусах да майке, толку от такого. Зубы сами собой начали стучать то ли от холода, то ли от шока.

— Сэр, вам нехорошо? — спросила женщина-парамедик. — Давайте укольчик сделаю...

— Не нужно, — упрямо замотал головой Лестрейд, плотнее заворачиваясь в оранжевое одеяло.

— Нужно, Грег, у тебя шок, — сказал подошедший Джон. — И давай-ка поедем в больницу, зря ты упираешься.

— Я в порядке. Мне нужно дать показания, — упрямо сказал Грег. Замотанный в несколько одеял, он уже четверть часа сидел на каталке в машине скорой, наотрез отказываясь ехать в больницу, хотя голова по-прежнему раскалывалась. Полицейский в Греге твердил, что здесь, на месте происшествия, он точно сможет принести хоть какую-то пользу.

— Подождут показания, — мягко возразил Уотсон. — Тебе действительно лучше поехать в больницу. У Шерлока точно сотрясение, у тебя, скорее всего, тоже. Тебе порез надо заштопать, а ему — голову. Вот вместе и поедете.

Грег лишь вздохнул и сильнее вцепился в края одеяла. И ноги совсем заледенели. Черт! Он даже не подумал, что стоит надеть джинсы и кроссовки.

— Грег, ты как? — сказал подошедший Диммок. — Хреново выглядишь. Давай, двигай в больницу, все разговоры потом. Я удвою охрану, там точно будет безопасно. Не знаю, как твой Холмс узнал этот адрес, но...

— Я знаю, — несколько смущенно прервал полицейского Джон. — Шерлок воспользовался учетной записью своего брата, ему-то ведь все базы данных в стране доступны.... Опять пароль подобрал. А вот откуда адрес узнал ваш маньяк — понятия не имею. Но старший инспектор прав, Грег, в больнице будет безопасно.

— Если Граффитист решил до меня добраться, он доберется и в больнице, — мрачно улыбнулся Лестрейд. — Как вариант, Диммок, посади меня в одиночку, может, там он меня не достанет. Хотя вряд ли.

Грег трезво оценивал свои шансы на выживание. За три десятка лет его работы в полиции ни разу не было такого, чтобы преступник вламывался в охраняемую квартиру или дом! Да, бывали нападения на свидетелей по пути в суд или на следственный эксперимент, но еще никто и никогда не пытались убить особо охраняемое лицо в особо охраняемом помещении! Этим Граффитист разом переплюнул всех своих предшественников.

— Не трогайте меня! — послышался протестующий голос Шерлока. — Я в порядке, мне нужно работать!

Медики из второй бригады, призывая на помощь всю свою выдержку, готовились загружать трепыхающегося пострадавшего в машину. Лязгнули крепления каталки.

— Мы не можем вас отпустить, сэр, после такого удара очень большой риск развития отека головного мозга! — монотонно бубнил парамедик, уже раз десять за последние пятнадцать минут повторивший эту фразу. — Вам требуется МРТ и как минимум сутки под медицинским наблюдением.

— Джон, ты врач, скажи ему! — запротестовал Шерлок, снова попытавшись слезть с каталки, но запутавшись в страховочном ремне.

— Мистер Уотсон подтвердит слова своего коллеги, — раздался рядом голос, от которого, как показалось Грегу, разом вздрогнули все присутствующие. Вкрадчивый, с ледяными нотами властности. Майкрофт Холмс лично посетил место преступления, жертвой которого чуть не стал его младший брат.

— Господи, только тебя здесь не хватало! Век бы тебя не видеть, — воскликнул Шерлок.

— Раз уж ты меня видишь, то, надеюсь, в единственном экземпляре, братишка? — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Или у тебя в глазах двоится? Будьте добры, обеспечьте госпитализацию мистера Шерлока Холмса вот в эту клинику. — Старший Холмс протянул парамедику визитку с адресом одной их частных клиник. — Ее врачи уже привыкли к такому хлопотному пациенту. Персоналу обычной больницы мой брат, боюсь, не по зубам.

Медик, несказанно обрадовавшийся, что проблема решилась сама собой, отдал команду загружать пострадавшего в машину.

— Да стойте вы, болваны! Майкрофт, мне нужно с тобой поговорить! — выкрикнул Шерлок.

Вздохнув, старший Холмс неторопливо подошел к брату.

— Слушаю тебя внимательно.

— Лестрейд, — тихо сказал Шерлок, внимательно глядя брату в глаза. — За сутки его дважды могли убить.

— Вот как? — Майкрофт деланно приподнял брови. — И что ты хочешь от меня, Шерлок?

— А ты как думаешь? Убийца не только узнал адрес дома, где спрятали Лестрейда, но и без проблем туда вошел. И это — программа защиты свидетелей! Один охранявший его полицейский мертв, второй — в критическом состоянии, но пока жив, спасибо Джону. — Детектив бросил взгляд на подошедшего к нему Уотсона. — Ты веришь, что Ярд защитит своего бывшего инспектора? — тихо спросил он, не конкретизируя, кому именно адресован вопрос.

Уотсон с сомнением пожал плечами, а Майкрофт недовольно нахмурился.

— Ты сам себе простишь, если его убьют? — прищурился Шерлок, глядя на брата.

Майкрофт не стал ничего отвечать, лишь махнул рукой, давая добро на возобновление загрузки. Сообщив полезшему в машину вслед за парамедиками Уотсону, что приедет в больницу чуть позже, Холмс проводил взглядом включившую сирену и мигалку скорую и остановился, изучая окружающую обстановку. Через разбитое окно дома он видел, как в комнате суетятся криминалисты. Майкрофт перевел взгляд на Лестрейда. Сейчас, когда Джон уехал с Шерлоком, Грег остался без какой-либо поддержки близких: вряд ли стоявшего около него инспектора Диммока можно было назвать хотя бы хорошим приятелем Лестрейда. А еще Холмс с сожалением отметил, насколько потерянным выглядел Грег, кутающийся в одеяла. И насколько он казался беззащитным, когда, оставшись без темных очков, сидел с закрытыми глазами. Вздохнув, Майкрофт направился ко второй скорой. Увидев его, Диммок вскочил, чуть ли не вытянувшись по стойке смирно.

— Как вы, Лестрейд? Это Майкрофт Холмс, — сказал чиновник без приветствий.

— Простите, сэр. Я не смог ничего сделать, когда он набросился на Шерлока, — ответил Грег, понимая, как, должно быть, сейчас раздражен Майкрофт. Чуть не потерял брата, и из-за кого!

— Мистер Лестрейд, вам уж точно не в чем себя винить. — Холмс вцепился в бывшего инспектора сканирующим взглядом и, вовсе не довольный увиденным, поджал тонкие губы. Грега трясло и знобило, даже зубы стучали. — Инспектор Диммок, у вас есть объяснение, почему охраняемому лицу не была обеспечена надлежащая защита? — продолжил Майкрофт.

От интонации, с которой был задан вопрос, Грег в бытность свою персональной нянькой детектива, всегда готов был примерзнуть к полу. Судя по повисшей паузе, Диммок, впервые столкнувшийся с бешенством старшего Холмса, вообще превратился в айсберг.

— Будем разбираться, мистер Холмс.... Трудно сказать. Не совсем моя юрисдикция… — Старший инспектор бросил взгляд на Грега: раз предшественник по работе с Холмсами еще жив, значит, есть шансы, что и он, Диммок, как-нибудь уцелеет!

— Не вынуждайте меня возлагать на моих людей выяснение причин такой преступной халатности! Результат может вам не понравиться, — отчеканил Холмс. — Идите и начинайте внутреннее расследование. Что вы стоите, инспектор?

— Понял вас, сэр! — Диммок едва не отдал честь. — Грег, я тогда приеду к тебе попозже, все расскажу. Или Салли пришлю!

Оставшись без поддержки Диммока, Грег понял, что его начинает трясти еще сильнее, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота от скрутившегося в панике желудка. Совершенно один, в полной темноте... Женщина-парамедик щелкнула замками чемоданчика, решив, что без дозы успокоительного все же не обойтись.

— Мистер Лестрейд, вас отвезут в надежную клинику, — заговорил Майкрофт, глядя на побелевшие костяшки пальцев бывшего полицейского. — Вы можете не волноваться, там действительно будет безопасно. — Холмс набрал сообщение на телефоне. — Сейчас здесь будут мои люди, они обеспечат сопровождение машины. Все, что требуется от вас, — сказал Майкрофт, обращаясь к парамедику, — проконтролировать состояние пострадавшего по дороге в клинику.

Женщина кивнула, во все глаза таращась на стоящее перед ней воплощение элегантности и власти.

## Глава 5

Скорая быстро домчала своего подопечного до какой-то частной клиники, где и передала в заботливые руки вежливого и предупредительного персонала. Медсестры и врачи обращались с Грегом так, что он ощутил себя как минимум наследным принцем. По обрывкам фраз и по паре раз всплывшей фамилии старшего Холмса стало ясно — здесь Майкрофта хорошо знают и, похоже, опасаются.

— Не волнуйтесь, заодно проведем полное обследование, мистер Лестрейд, — сообщил ему врач перед тем, как помочь взобраться на стол томографа. Грег усмехнулся: похоже, по распоряжению Майкрофта Холмса ему предоставлено обслуживание по системе «все включено». К чему только?

В томографе согревшийся наконец Лестрейд по просьбе врача честно пытался расслабиться, но толком ничего не выходило. И совсем не из-за звуков внутри аппарата — Грегу, конечно же, выдали наушники, — просто бывший полицейский неустанно обдумывал те крохи информации, которые знал о случившемся.

Он перебирал в памяти все, что рассказал под протокол Диммоку, убеждаясь, что не упустил ни единой детали. Он даже сказал, что от убийцы пахло какой-то сыростью, вспомнил его интонации, манеру говорить... Может, хоть это поможет быстрее выйти на след. Иначе... Грег чувствовал, как страх снова начинает охватывать его. Надо же, чертов маньяк умудрился добраться до человека, спрятанного полицией в засекреченном доме!

Думать о том, куда его отвезут после больницы, не хотелось: какое бы новое убежище ни нашел Скотланд-Ярд, все равно Грег не сможет ощущать себя там в безопасности. Все равно он будет то и дело ждать нападения и до головной боли прислушиваться к окружающим звукам. Так и свихнуться недолго.

*******

Как Грег и предполагал, обследование не выявило ничего серьезного. Пара ушибов, шишка на затылке — это точно не угрожало его жизни, в отличие от встречи с Граффитистом. Зашитая рана на руке побаливала, но не сильно, и Грег даже отказался от обезболивающих.

Дверь в палату открылась, Грег вздрогнул и повернул голову на звук.

— Это я, — с порога сказал Уотсон. — Только-только закончил с Шерлоком и сразу к тебе.

— Как он?

— Сотрясение средней тяжести, ну и швы пришлось накладывать. Прическу ему попортили, бедняге. По-хорошему, неделя постельного режима обязательна, но ты же знаешь Шерлока! Майкрофт заставил его дать слово, что двое суток он проведет в больнице. К тому времени я оформлю отпуск за свой счет и буду присматривать за ним сам, пусть отлеживается на Бейкер-стрит, — вздохнул Джон и подошел к кровати. — Сам-то как? Историю болезни твою я видел, тут можешь не говорить, но в остальном?

— В остальном не особо, — честно признался Грег, откинувшись на подушки. — Это был кошмар, Джон. Мне реально очень страшно.

— Это как раз понятно, — кивнул Уотсон. — Ладно, слушай, я в общем-то не просто так пришел. Раз обследование ничего страшного не выявило и тебе всего лишь нужно отдохнуть несколько дней, тебя велено отвезти в другое место. Давай помогу собраться.

— Какое место? — нахмурился Лестрейд.

— В безопасное, Грег. Никакого смысла оставаться в больнице нет. Здесь тебя охраняют люди Майкрофта, но у них как бы и другая работа имеется.

Лестрейд обреченно вздохнул.

— Не беспокойся, все будет в порядке. — Уотсон тронул Грега за плечо. — Больше этот кошмар не повторится. Ты не представляешь, какие силы вступили в игру. Давай, давай, поднимайся, одевайся, я отведу тебя в машину. Мне еще свою в сервис отгонять, ты же слышал, что эта чертова сигнализация сегодня вытворяла? Дискотека с цветомузыкой. Но, в общем-то, оно и к лучшему.

Под неторопливый, местами юмористический рассказ Джона о событиях этой ночи Лестрейд выбрался из кровати, посетил ванную комнату и оделся — кто-то позаботился обеспечить его теплыми вещами и обувью. Присутствие Джона помогло Грегу расслабиться, он даже заулыбался немного.

— Тебя будут держать в курсе расследования, — говорил Джон позже, когда вел Лестрейда под руку к выходу из клиники. — Пока Шерлок не в форме, думаю, много все равно не нароют.

— Джон, — напряженно спросил Грег, когда они спускались на лифте, — ты же видел его? Видел Граффитиста? Какой он?

Уотсон пожал плечами и задумался.

— Ничего я толком не рассмотрел. Когда я вошел в комнату, он как раз выпрыгивал в окно. Так что видел я его только со спины. Невысокий, худой, одет в черное. На голове капюшон, на руках вроде перчатки... Короче, никаких особых примет. Но он в отличной физической форме, ты б видел, как он сиганул через забор. А забор там высокий, я бы так не перемахнул...

Грег лишь вздохнул.

— У полиции уже есть что-нибудь?

— Слушай, да! Я и забыл сказать. Шерлок выбил у него из рук нож. Сейчас делают экспертизу, но уже понятно, что нож кустарной работы, не заводской.

— Значит, есть шансы найти того, кто его изготовил? — тут же сообразил Грег.

— Именно, — ответил Джон.

Судя по тому, что Лестрейд разом ощутил прохладу зимнего утра, они как раз прошли через раскрывшиеся двери клиники.

— Ступеньки, осторожно, — предупредил Джон перед тем, как они начали спуск.

Грег предполагал, что к машине придется идти куда-нибудь на стоянку, но они прошли всего десяток шагов, и вот Джон уже открывает перед ним дверь автомобиля.

— Давай, садись и ни о чем не волнуйся. Ты точно в безопасности, еще раз тебе говорю. — Уотсон, защищая ладонью голову Грега, помог ему забраться в теплый салон. — Твои вещи позже привезут. — Сказав это, Джон захлопнул дверь, и Грег остался отрезанным от мира. Щелкнули замки дверей. Что ж, обоснованная мера безопасности.

Тут же с переднего места раздался спокойный, уверенный голос:

— Здравствуйте, мистер Лестрейд, я Эдвард, водитель. Мы скоро поедем, буквально через несколько минут.

— Рад знакомству, — ответил Грег. — А куда поедем? Ну, примерно хотя бы. Лондон, пригород?

— Пригород. Но не волнуйтесь, быстро домчимся, — успокоил водитель.

Грег кивнул и попытался осмотреться единственным доступным ему способом — тактильно. В салоне этой машины было непривычно тихо, хотя обычно даже через закрытые двери шум улицы доносился куда явственнее. Лестрейд ощупал сиденье — широкое, удобное, кожаное. Он явно не в служебной полицейской машине, там сиденья всегда обтянуты тканью. Подлокотник, похоже, отделан деревом... Грег вытянул руку вперед и коснулся монитора, вмонтированного в переднее пассажирское сиденье. Ничего себе! Что ж это за машина?!

Неожиданно противоположная от Лестрейда дверь открылась, и кто-то уселся рядом. Грег ощутил аромат знакомого тяжелого парфюма.

— Едем, Эдвард, — раздался голос Майкрофта Холмса, и автомобиль плавно тронулся.

— Мистер Холмс?! — воскликнул Грег, повернувшись в сторону Майкрофта и даже открыв от удивления глаза.

— Да, все верно, — успокаивающим тоном сказал Майкрофт, грустно улыбнувшись от невидящего взгляда, которым бывший полицейский смотрел куда-то мимо своего собеседника. — В сложившейся ситуации, Лестрейд, было бы неправильно не предложить вам свою помощь. Пока не станет ясно, как именно убийца узнал о вашем местонахождении, самым разумным будет использовать для защиты мои возможности, — поспешил объяснить он.

— Но я же... — удивился Грег.

— Вы много лет оберегали Шерлока и помогали мне. Настало время нам отблагодарить вас. Там, куда мы едем, до вас никто не доберется. Я гарантирую.

Грег сам от себя не ожидал, что с таким облегчением откинется на спинку сиденья и выдохнет.

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс, — горячо поблагодарил он. Странно, но сейчас, когда он узнал, что в дело вмешался старший Холмс, ему разом стало намного спокойнее. Кто еще мог обеспечить его безопасность самым наилучшим образом, если уж полиция не справилась?

— Я говорил с Шерлоком, он полностью поддерживает мое решение, — сказал Майкрофт. — Поэтому не волнуйтесь. Самое плохое для вас уже закончилось, — с улыбкой добавил он. — Теперь все в руках Скотланд-Ярда и моего брата, когда он будет готов к работе.

— Мистер Холмс, я даже не знаю, как мне вас благодарить...

— Расслабьтесь, Лестрейд, — тепло сказал Майкрофт. Грег не увидел, как рука Холмса потянулась к его ладони, в напряжении лежащей на колене, но остановилась на полдороге. — Я бы предложил вам выпить, но боюсь, лекарства, которые вам вкололи, не самым лучшим образом будут сочетаться с виски.

Грег лишь улыбнулся.

*******

Поездка вышла долгой: по прикидкам Грега, ехали они никак не меньше полутора часов, и это при том, что скорость машины была если не максимально разрешенной, то близкой к ней. В дороге Грег даже немного задремал и проснулся лишь тогда, когда колеса зашуршали по гравию подъездной дорожки.

— Мы приехали, — сообщил Майкрофт, когда автомобиль замер, и вышел из машины, мягко хлопнув дверью.

Грег в нерешительности посидел несколько секунд, собираясь с мыслями. А ему что делать? Выходить, наверное? Он нащупал ручку, открыл дверь и осторожно выбрался из машины, стараясь не удариться головой. Трость тут же утонула в гравии. И в какую сторону теперь идти?

— Давайте руку, — сказал Майкрофт и сам дотронулся до его ладони.

Грег вздрогнул — касание Холмса было уверенным, теплым, а еще очень неожиданным! Он как-то не предполагал, что однажды сам Майкрофт Холмс будет его поводырем.

Они поднялись по пяти ступеням крыльца, потом прошли в дом, миновали какую-то просторную комнату, поднялись по длинной лестнице на второй этаж, повернули налево и прошли еще двадцать шагов.

— Это ваша комната, мистер Лестрейд. Я заранее попросил домработницу все подготовить, так что в ванной вы найдете халат и все необходимое. Свежее белье на кровати также постелено, ложитесь и отдыхайте.

— Домработницу? — вздрогнул Грег. Как-то странно прозвучала эта фраза в отношении какого-то конспиративного дома МИ-6. Других мыслей относительно того, куда его мог привезти всемогущий Холмс, в голову Лестрейда не приходило.

— Да, этой же мой особняк, и вы у меня в гостях, — успокоил его Майкрофт. — Давайте покажу вам ванную комнату. — Холмс, все это время не выпускавший руки Грега, мягко потянул его вперед.

Ощупывая тростью дорогу перед собой, Лестрейд пошел за ним. Если бы не мысль, что сейчас старший Холмс выполняет роль поводыря, запомнить путь было бы проще! А так все, что отложилось в памяти Грега, — тридцать шагов от двери комнаты до двери ванной. Ничего себе расстояния в этом особняке! Запросто заблудиться можно.

Трость ударила по мраморным плитам пола.

— Раковина справа, в шкафчике рядом все необходимое. Халат и домашняя одежда на полочке у душевой кабины, — говорил Майкрофт, медленно проводя Грега по ванной и давая время познакомиться с ее обстановкой. — Краны самые обыкновенные. Если хотите, можно подключить голосовое управление... Это гостевая ванная, здесь практически никто не бывает, так что, признаться, я не в курсе, как это все работает.

Грег улыбнулся. Когда Майкрофт говорил, в его голосе слышались какие-то очень теплые, мягкие ноты, каких Грег никогда раньше у него не слышал. Не знал бы он, кто сейчас рядом, никогда бы не подумал, что старший Холмс может быть таким — совсем не властным и не отталкивающим.

— А сейчас прошу меня извинить, но я вынужден вас оставить. Нужно ехать на работу, я и так из-за Шерлока перенес все запланированные на утро встречи, — сказал Майкрофт, когда Грег более-менее освоился в ванной. — Давайте сейчас я проведу вас по спальне и поеду.

Грег отрицательно замотал головой.

— Не стоит, мистер Холмс. Спасибо большое, но я сам разберусь, что и где в комнате. Ваша работа важнее. — Ему было неловко, что Майкрофт тратит свое время на возню с инвалидом.

— Хорошо, как скажете. — Майкрофт кивнул, решив не настаивать и предоставить Грегу больше самостоятельности. — Как выйдете из ванной, кровать сразу направо. Края ковра уже успели закрепить к полу, поэтому не бойтесь зацепиться. — С этими словами он вышел из комнаты.

Пару минут Грег стоял, не шелохнувшись. Не потому, что не запомнил пространство, в котором очутился, а потому что внезапно оказался в доме Майкрофта Холмса! В голове это никак не укладывалось.

*******

К своему огромному удивлению, после душа Грег заснул как убитый: стоило его голове коснуться мягкой подушки, как он провалился в сон. На душе было удивительно спокойно. Проснувшись, он привычно потянулся к запястью, чтобы часы сказали, сколько сейчас времени, но неожиданно со стороны окна прозвучал приятный женский голос, очевидно принадлежавший уже немолодой женщине.

— Добрый день, мистер Лестрейд! Я миссис Харди, домработница и экономка мистера Холмса. Он попросил меня дождаться вашего пробуждения и, если захотите, принести вам что-нибудь перекусить. И напомнить, что врач рекомендовал постельный режим.

Грег кивнул и постарался натянуть повыше одеяло. Было немного неловко — как он не подумал заранее, что к нему в комнату может войти кто-то из прислуги Холмса? Конечно, странно, что Майкрофт сам ему показал комнату и ванную, но не мог же он в своем огромном особняке обходиться без прислуги, в самом деле? Был бы Лестрейд посообразительнее, обязательно надел бы на себя что-нибудь посерьезнее трусов!

— Может, чаю с чем-нибудь, буду очень признателен, — сказал Грег, напоминая себе прикрыть глаза. Эх, знать бы еще, куда пропали очки!

— Хорошо, сейчас все принесу. — Миссис Харди встала из кресла. — Очки на прикроватной тумбочке слева, лежат по центру. Трости справа, я поставила их в подставку для зонтов. Ваши вещи уже привезли, и я развесила их в гардеробной, чтобы не сильно мялись. Некоторые мне пришлось забрать в прачечную, их постирают и погладят, — сказала она перед тем, как выйти из комнаты.

Когда дверь за домработницей закрылась, Грег выбрался из кровати, нащупал трость и направился в ванную. Голова немного болела. Вообще он ощущал себя так, словно вчера просто выпил пару лишних пинт пива. Но настроение, несмотря на приличное самочувствие, все равно было паршивое.

Грег вздохнул, плеснул в лицо холодной воды и запустил пятерню в волосы, приглаживая их. Нет, он рад, что оказался под защитой стен особняка Майкрофта Холмса, куда после некоторых выходок Шерлока и комар не пролетит. Но вот эта навязчивая забота... Лестрейд понимал, что появление в его жизни новых людей неизбежно принесет некоторый сумбур и неудобство. Вот взять хотя бы миссис Харди. Она же хотела как лучше, поэтому повесила его одежду в гардеробной. Только как теперь ему разобраться, где что находится? Когда раскладываешь свои вещи сам, знаешь, что и где искать, а тут... Придется просить миссис Харди все ему рассказать, и, если понадобится, самому перевесить так, как удобно.

Лестрейд вздохнул. Черт! С прислугой Холмса он будет ощущать себе еще более беспомощным, чем он есть на самом деле. Логично же, что Майкрофт, как и все окружающие, решил максимально облегчить жизнь несчастному инвалиду, обо всем позаботился, только вот, похоже, не учел, что Грег из тех, кто хочет сам справляться со своими проблемами. И если у него на поиски нужной рубашки уйдет десять минут, значит уйдет десять минут, но он сам ее найдет! И не позволит своей личной катастрофе спустя два года превратить его жизнь в руины.

Свежий чай с вишневым пирогом оказался просто чудесен, если бы не одно «но»: миссис Харди, движимая желанием помочь Грегу, буквально вложила ему в руки ложку и чашку. Мысленно Грег выругался: как же он это ненавидел! Почему люди уверены, что его нужно опекать?! Почему нельзя просто положить нужную вещь рядом и сказать, где она лежит?! Чтобы он сам взял ее. Хорошо еще, что миссис Харди не стала торчать рядом с ним до конца перекуса и, осведомившись, нет ли у него каких поручений, оставила в одиночестве.

Поев и еще немного посидев в кресле, Грег осторожно отодвинул подальше столик на колесиках. Конечно, стоило бы последовать рекомендациям врача и лечь в кровать, но уж очень хотелось исследовать комнату! Нащупывая путь тростью и касаясь руками поверхностей встречавшихся предметов, Грег начал знакомиться с обстановкой.

Спальня была непривычно большой, как он это и заподозрил раньше. Неприятным открытием стало также наличие гигантского пустого пространства посередине. Если бы комната была уставлена мебелью, было бы куда проще ориентироваться. У него дома и комнаты были намного меньше, и мебели по стенам больше, поэтому, то и дело придерживаясь за тумбочки, стулья, комоды, Грег очень быстро и ловко перемещался, а тут... Хотя, может быть, тяжело ориентироваться ему было из-за вновь загудевшей головы. Впрочем, оказавшись в неизвестном помещении, Грегу хотелось как можно быстрее зафиксировать его в своем воображении.

Одним из открытий стало то, что поверхности всех попадавшихся столиков и тумбочек были пусты, словно кто-то предусмотрительно убрал все, что можно уронить и разбить. Усмехнувшись, Грег покачал головой и тут же поморщился: нет, все же удар напоминал о себе, и действительно стоило вернуться в постель.

С облегчением забравшись в кровать и почти с головой укрывшись одеялом, Грег быстро расслабился и вскоре крепко уснул.

*******

Проснулся Лестрейд от звука щелкнувшего выключателя и осторожных шагов. В первое мгновение он вздрогнул, но быстро сообразил, что в этом доме Граффитист точно не смог бы до него добраться.

— Добрый вечер, Лестрейд, — поздоровался с ним хозяин дома.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, — поприветствовал его Грег, садясь на кровати и опуская глаза. Очень хотелось надеть очки, но нашаривать их рукой на тумбочке при Холмсе почему-то было стыдно.

— Зашел узнать о вашем самочувствии. И еще вот. — Он подошел к Грегу. — Возьмите, это ваш новый телефон.

Грег поднял раскрытую ладонь и сильно удивился, когда Холмс вложил в нее не привычный кнопочный телефон, а современный смартфон.

— Пока не прояснится окончательно, как преступник вышел на вас, я настаиваю на использовании этого аппарата, — пояснил Майкрофт. — Он точно никогда и никем не может быть прослушан. Также невозможно отследить его местонахождение. Еще на нем настроено голосовое управление. Верхняя клавиша справа — быстрый набор моего номера. Обычные кнопки управления — как всегда, внизу экрана, и продублированы точками.

Грег настороженно изучил гаджет пальцами. Нахмурился. Он слышал о существовании смартфонов для слепых, конечно, но считал их неудобными, а вот Холмс, похоже, сильно озадачил кого-то из своих подчиненных, раз защищенный от прослушки аппарат оказался адаптирован под нужды незрячего.

— Я не привык таким пользоваться... Но все равно спасибо. Вы не знаете, кстати, в деле есть какие-нибудь подвижки? — спросил Грег.

— Особых новостей нет. Я отдал распоряжение обеспечить сохранность тел до выздоровления Шерлока. Только так оказалось возможным заставить его соблюдать постельный режим. Скотланд-Ярд, конечно же, ведет расследование, но дело непростое. Быстро его не раскрыть.

Грег кивнул, соглашаясь. И тут же поморщился, так как живот не вовремя заурчал. Все же чай с пирогом — не та пища, которая способна насытить взрослого мужчину, не евшего почти сутки.

— Я принесу вам ужин, — неожиданно сказал Майкрофт, и Грег чуть не подпрыгнул от этих слов, настолько неуместно они прозвучали из уст Холмса. — Сейчас почти полночь, я задержался на работе, а прислуги в доме уже нет, — пояснил тот, умолчав, что отпустил миссис Харди буквально десять минут назад.

— Я мог бы и сам дойти... — Грег попытался выбраться из кровати.

— Отдыхайте. Вы сегодня достаточно натерпелись. — С этими словами Майкрофт вышел из комнаты.

Грег удивленно хмыкнул. День чудес какой-то! Сначала его спрятали в особняке Холмса, а теперь сам Майкрофт пошел за его ужином. В голове не укладывается! Похоже, мистер Холмс и просто Майкрофт Холмс сильно отличались друг от друга.

«Раньше ты всегда видел его рабочую личину. А это домашняя версия Холмса-старшего», — сказал себе Лестрейд, выбираясь из кровати и нащупывая халат. Хоть Майкрофт и мужчина, и его точно не смутит вид Грега в одних трусах, но все же правила приличия никто не отменял!

Майкрофт вернулся довольно быстро, но к этому времени Грег уже успел переместиться в кресло. Лестрейд услышал, как Холмс поставил поднос на журнальный столик и пододвинул его к креслу.

— Ваш ужин, — сказал Майкрофт, мягко взяв руку Грега и направив ее к кружке. — Это чай, — пояснил он. — Тарелка слева, на ней стейк и овощи. Нож и вилка по бокам от нее. Блюдце чуть дальше, там печенье.

На душе Грега стало теплее: хотя бы Холмс вел себя с ним без лишней опеки, позволяя справляться самому!

— Спасибо. — Грег с удовольствием пригубил ароматный напиток.

— Приятного аппетита, — ответил Майкрофт. — Оставлю вас, уже очень поздно, а утром мне надо быть на совещании у премьера. Справитесь?

— Справлюсь, конечно, — ответил Грег, нащупывая нож и вилку. — Спокойной ночи, мистер Холмс.

— Добрых снов, — пожелал Майкрофт и, посмотрев на Лестрейда долгим, полным горечи взглядом, уточнил: — Мне выключить свет в комнате?

— Конечно, — спокойно ответил тот, отправив в рот кусок сочного теплого стейка. 

*******

Только оказавшись за закрытой дверью своей спальни, Холмс позволил себе рвано выдохнуть. Когда под утро его выдернули из кабинета сообщением, что младший брат ранен в схватке с убийцей, Майкрофт даже не думал, что, оказавшись на месте происшествия, увидит там Лестрейда. Такого испуганного и беспомощного, цепляющегося трясущими руками за одеяло. Это был не самый приятный момент в жизни Майкрофта Холмса. Хотя он обычно и не позволял себе проявлять сочувствие и вообще эмоции, но представшая его взору картина не смогла оставить равнодушным даже его. Потом все встало на свои места, и просьба брата как нельзя лучше совпала с его собственным желанием — забрать оттуда Лестрейда и дать ему надежную защиту. Гарантировать, что никто не доберется до него и не причинит зла!

Майкрофт снял костюм, развесил его на вешалках в гардеробной и забрался под душ. Чувствуя, как струи воды массируют кожу, Холмс немного расслабился, убеждая себя, что ничего страшного произойти не должно, что никто и никогда не догадается об истинных мотивах его действий. Это ведь всего лишь просьба брата, и дело совсем не в чувствах всемогущего Майкрофта Холмса!

Он отступил от лившихся с потолка душевой кабины струй, протер рукой зеркало и посмотрел на себя. Кого он видел в отражении? Уставшего человека, который всю жизнь положил на благо государства, но редко задумывался о чувствах, об отношениях... До определенного момента своей жизни он был уверен, что и любовь — это слабость, химический дефект, который Майкрофту Холмсу точно не грозил. Но однажды его мир перевернулся, стоило ему войти в кабинет одного несговорчивого инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, арестовавшего Шерлока по подозрению в убийстве. Теплый взгляд карих глаз, приятные черты лица, низкие бархатные интонации, ранняя седина, отличная фигура под мешковатым пиджаком... Сначала Майкрофт просто до дрожи в коленях захотел этого мужчину. Именно этот тип красоты всегда его возбуждал. Но все оказалось, увы, куда сложнее.

— Слушайте, мистер как-вас-там, вы мне не указ, — заявил тогда наглый инспектор, встав из-за стола и тыча пальцем в грудь вошедшему. — Вы хоть понимаете, что ваш брат был на месте убийства и лазил по карманам жертвы?! Он задержан, и я не собираюсь отпускать его, даже если вы окажетесь самой королевой! Алиби у него нет! И не нужно меня пугать!

Тогда Майкрофту пришлось менять привычную манеру общения. Удостоверение, конечно, умерило пыл инспектора, но в его взгляде появилось плохо скрываемое отвращение к происходящему. Этот человек не был послушным песиком, готовым исполнить любой приказ начальства, не сильно задумываясь о его правомерности. Он все оценивал сам, взвешивал и только потом принимал нужное решение. И соблюдение законов было для него на первом месте!

Храбрость, честность, неподкупность, искренность, открытость... Чем больше Холмс узнавал о личности Лестрейда, тем больше понимал, что образ полицейского все больше и больше завоевывает его, Майкрофта, разум. Теперь Грег царил не только в эротических фантазиях старшего Холмса; Майкрофту все больше хотелось просто побыть с инспектором рядом, хоть раз неспешно поговорить с вечно невыспавшимся, замотанным расследованиями полицейским.

Но… «Женат, брак заключен 15 декабря 1998 года, детей нет. Связи любовного характера вне брака отсутствуют», — гласила строчка из досье Лестрейда, хранившегося в нижнем ящике рабочего стола Майкрофта. Он попытался присмотреться к Грегу, понаблюдал за ним, но увы, не заметил ничего, что давало бы надежду на сближение. Вряд ли у Холмса имелся хотя бы гипотетический шанс стать частью жизни этого правильного полицейского. Да еще такой долгий бездетный брак... Должно быть, инспектор действительно любил свою жену, раз даже не помышлял о связи на стороне.

Но вот Лестрейд развелся, и у Майкрофта снова появилась призрачная надежда. Он стал чаще вызывать инспектора к себе с докладами о делах Шерлока, иногда даже выслушивал их в ресторанах, предлагая вместе поужинать, пару раз подвез вымотанного за день на работе полицейского до дома, но это не принесло положительных перемен. Майкрофт по-прежнему читал в этих невозможно прекрасных глазах желание побыстрее сбежать куда подальше. Не все мог получить всемогущий мистер Холмс, далеко не все! И тело, и чувства одного конкретного инспектора Скотланд-Ярда были для него недоступны.

И вот сейчас Майкрофт позволил себе то, о чем и мечтать раньше не смел, — привел в свой дом избранника сердца. Было горько от того, как и при каких обстоятельствах это случилось, но... другого все равно дано не будет! Пусть больно, пусть тяжело видеть рядом Грегори в таком состоянии, но хоть так можно немного побыть с ним, взять в аренду у судьбы то, что ему вообще не должно принадлежать! И какая горькая ирония — теперь, находясь рядом с Лестрейдом, Майкрофт мог наконец-то снять с себя привычную маску самоконтроля, мог не скрывать влюбленности во взгляде, мог любоваться на Грега сколько душе угодно, и тот ничего бы не заподозрил! Но почему именно такой ценой? Почему именно тогда, когда Грег стал от него зависим?

«А может быть, все-таки попробуешь сблизиться с ним? Сейчас, когда он остался совсем один, никому не нужный? Когда его привычная жизнь рухнула? Заполни собой одиночество Грегори, он будет не в силах отказаться от твоего предложения», — соблазнял внутренний демон.

Майкрофт лишь горько усмехнулся и покачал головой. Нет, никакого сближения такой ценой! Ни в коем случае. Как он смеет пользоваться зависимым положением Грегори? Конечно, очевидно, что в условиях такой стрессовой для себя ситуации Грег вполне мог задуматься об отношениях со своим полом или просто рискнуть пойти на эксперимент, но нет! Это будет мерзко, низко по отношению к Грегори! Холмс вздохнул: любая попытка сблизиться будет выглядеть в глазах бывшего инспектора так, словно Майкрофт решил воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией и пытается его к чему-то принудить. Или, не дай бог, Лестрейд сочтет эти отношения «платой» за гостеприимство, от которой нельзя отказаться, чтобы не быть брошенным на произвол судьбы. Нет, этого нельзя допустить. 

Как бы ни велик был соблазн попытаться предложить Грегори свою ласку вплоть до места в постели, Майкрофт запретил себе даже думать об этом. Табу! Со своими деньгами и властью он может обеспечить Грегу самую комфортную и качественную жизнь, решить все его проблемы, но отношения, в которых один партнер зависим и слаб, а другой всесилен — это не то, что Майкрофт хотел бы предложить человеку, которого так сильно любит! Он не станет оскорблять Грегори своей похотью. 

## Глава 6

— Шерлок, я категорически против! — сквозь зубы сказал Джон, сворачивая под указателем в нужном направлении. — Ты что, не понимаешь, что у тебя сотрясение мозга, наложены швы. Тебе нужно быть в постели, а не вынуждать меня везти тебя на место преступления. Как врач я сейчас сам, можно сказать, совершаю преступление! Должностное преступление, Шерлок!

— Я тебя не вынуждал! — огрызнулся Холмс. — Просто уточнил, ты сам меня отвезешь или мне кэб поймать.

— А, теперь это называется «просто уточнил», да?! — ехидно переспросил доктор.

То, что в деревеньке со сказочным названием Фейритейл произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее, стало понятно еще на подъезде: местные жители увлеченно что-то обсуждали, сбившись в небольшие группки на тротуарах.

Долго искать место преступления не пришлось: им оказался добротный двухэтажный дом на центральной улице, вокруг которого, как муравьи, суетились полицейские. Осторожно выбравшись из машины, Шерлок направился за заграждение.

— Шерлок? — навстречу им шел Диммок. Он подозрительно посмотрел на бледного, с синяками под глазами детектива и уточнил: — Вы точно в форме? Нам тут второй труп не нужен.

— Какая еще форма вам от меня нужна? Полицейская, что ли? — вяло отшутился Холмс и, надев перчатки, без церемоний пошел в дом.

— Убит Роджер Руфус, сорок пять лет, переводчик, работал удаленно, жил один, жена умерла в прошлом году, детей нет, — начал рассказывать Диммок. — Он неделю не выходил на связь с издателем, и тот забил тревогу. Труп так и пролежал тут все это время. — Полицейский достал из кармана ментоловый карандаш и обильно намазал им под носом. — Сами понимаете, отопление в доме было включено...

Шерлок лишь махнул рукой и безошибочно определил место убийства — спальню на первом этаже. Как и в доме Шульца, тело мужчины лежало на ковре в позе звезды.

— Знакомая картина, да? — спросил старший инспектор, пока Шерлок осматривался.

— Да, знакомая...

Холмс подошел к криминалисту.

— Почки вырезаны?

В ответ эксперт лишь вздохнул, указав взглядом на кучу выложенных разлагающихся органов, и пояснил:

— Сами видите, что тут творится. На первый взгляд, ничего, похожего на почки, нет.

— А лишнее что-то есть? — Холмс опустился на корточки и стал рассматривать выпотрошенный труп.

— Есть. Уже упаковали. Отдаленно похоже на половинку почки, но очень сильно разложившуюся.

Шерлок кивнул, после чего уставился на стену, где красовался фирменный «автограф» маньяка.

— Диммок, уже определили, чем Граффитист рисовал в доме Лестрейда? — спросил детектив.

— Да. Вы были правы — кровь человеческая. ДНК неизвестного мужчины.

— Проверьте, скорее всего это кровь Руфуса. — Детектив нахмурился. — Значит, Граффитист планирует продолжать, поэтому и забрал почки из этого тела...

— Получается, именно Роджер Руфус был первой жертвой Граффитиста? Первой после возвращения из десятилетнего «отпуска», конечно же? — прищурился Диммок.

— Если это его кровь в спальне Лестрейда, то да, перед нами первая жертва новой серии убийств, — спокойно подтвердил детектив.

— Понять бы еще, по какому принципу он выбрал именно Руфуса... — вздохнул старший инспектор.

— Не ищите принципа там, где его нет, — ответил Шерлок, сложив руки под подбородком. — У Граффитиста нет предпочтений при выборе жертвы. Он высматривает случайного человека, а потом наносит удар. Это может оказаться кто угодно. Даже вы, инспектор, когда пойдете в «Старбакс». Взгляд маньяка падает на вас, он идет за вами, следит. А потом, когда поймет, что вы один и ему никто не помешает, нападает...

Диммок поежился, предпочитая не смотреть на позеленевшее тело и пропитавшийся трупными выделениями некогда белоснежный ковер.

— Но почему мы нашли труп только неделю спустя? Вы же сами говорили, что тела он не прячет, а? Граффитист всегда оставлял трупы так, чтобы их могли быстро найти. Друзья, родственники жертв... сутки-двое, не больше! А тут — одинокий мужчина-фрилансер! Нетипичный выбор.

Шерлок нахмурился, несколько минут стоял, опустив голову и о чем-то напряженно размышлял.

— Он не хотел, чтобы мы раньше времени забили тревогу. Граффитист вынашивал план в отношении Лестрейда и потому не выбрал жертву, которую быстро найдут. Когда я говорил про сроки обнаружения, я не знал, что он все же попытается убить Лестрейда. Тогда это было больше похоже на игру.

— Но план с Грегом сорвался, следовательно?..

— Следовательно, Граффитист будет убивать дальше, — поморщился Шерлок. — До Лестрейда ему не добраться, поэтому последуют другие жертвы.

Диммок вздохнул.

— Шерлок, Грег хотя бы в безопасности?

— В абсолютной, о нем можете не думать... — ответил детектив, уставившись куда-то в одну точку. — О!

Он быстро подошел к комоду у двери и нагнулся, разглядывая его поверхность.

— Что там такое?

— Пыль, — ответил детектив, указывая пальцем на уголок комода. — Как вам такое — вся поверхность чистая, а тут пыль... Кто-то протер ее, но невнимательно. Нужен люминол!

Диммок кивнул, и кто-то побежал за криминалистами, уже трудившимися в гостиной.

— Получается, он тут кровь размазал? — спросил Уотсон, когда шторы были задернуты, свет погашен, а на поверхности комода появилось знакомое свечение.

— Да, это кровь. Очень странно, — сказал Шерлок, словно загипнотизированный, глядя на отблески. — Раньше такого не было. Ни на одном месте убийства. Почему он измазал комод настолько, что пришлось его вытирать?

— Может и было. Просто тогда, десять лет назад, не проверяли так тщательно? — предположил оживившийся Джон.

— Возможно... Но маловероятно. Граффитист не убирает за собой следы крови. Он просто не оставляет _свои_ следы. А тут ему пришлось протирать поверхность. Вывод? Здесь была не просто кровь, а именно _его_ кровавый след.

— Перепачкался в крови жертвы, а потом оперся рукой? — предложил Уотсон.

— Возможно... Он оперся о комод или коснулся его.

— А могло натечь с сумки, куда он органы складывает? — уточнил Диммок.

Шерлок усмехнулся, глядя на полицейского.

— Нет. Никаких сумок, Диммок! Он берет почки не случайно! Небольшие по размеру, их можно унести в плотном пакете в карманах свободной одежды. Я видел его, он был в куртке. Ему нужна максимальная мобильность, сумка же только помешает. — Шерлок покачал головой и тут же пожалел об этом: комната перед глазами закружилась, и ему для устойчивости пришлось вцепиться в подоспевшего Джона.

— А я тебе говорил! — с укоризной посмотрел на друга Уотсон.

— Ты много чего говоришь! — в своем стиле огрызнулся Шерлок, по-прежнему цепляясь за плечо Джона.

— Мы едем на Бейкер-стрит. Но если не хочешь, ради бога. Тогда я звоню Майкрофту, и он снова укладывает тебя в клинику, — предложил Джон.

— Диммок, мне нужны все новые материалы, которые у вас появились. Все до единого, — сказал старшему инспектору Холмс перед тем, как позволить Джону увести себя.

*******

Пару дней Грег провел, не выходя из комнаты и по большей части просто отсыпаясь. Сильнейший стресс взял свое, требуя от организма тотальной зарядки аккумуляторов. Однако в период бодрствования Грег успел досконально изучить спальню, тем более что уже к концу второго дня от накатывавшей временами головной боли не осталось и следа. Теперь, когда комната стала ему знакома, Грег мог с легкостью найти нужные ему вещи. В ванной он тоже навел привычный порядок. Может быть, Майкрофт пришел бы в ужас от того, что теперь ничего не убрано в шкафчик, но Грегу было гораздо проще взять бритву со столика, чем искать ее на полке. Как и зубную щетку. До гардеробной, правда, Лестрейд так и не добрался.

Миссис Харди все время ненавязчиво была где-то поблизости. Грег слышал, как она постоянно наводит чистоту в соседних комнатах. Откуда там накопилось столько грязи, чтобы вычищать ее два дня подряд?! Однако представление Лестрейда об особняке Холмса, наполненном прислугой, оказалось ошибочным: как сообщила экономка, кроме нее тут больше никто не работал, разве что садовник да охранники, но они никогда не заходили в дом.

В конечном итоге Грег должен был признаться себе, что его пребывание в особняке Холмса мало чем отличается от пребывания в каком-либо другом жилище. Если не знать, с кем он вдруг оказался под одной крышей, то можно решить, что живет в каком-то пансионате! И его личной сиделкой, а по совместительству и шеф-поваром, назначена миссис Харди. Женщина приносила ему еду, осматривала рану на руке и меняла повязку.

Получив от Салли по телефону новости об обнаружении тела Роджера Руфуса, Грег попытался втиснуть эти новые информационные кирпичики в здание своих рассуждений. Но как же тяжело было это сделать, не имея возможности увидеть фото трупа и места преступления! Иногда от напряжения начинало стучать в висках и затылке, и приходилось укладываться в удобную кровать подремать.

Утром шестого дня его пребывания в особняке Холмса-старшего к нему заглянула миссис Харди.

— Доброе утро, мистер Лестрейд! Мистер Холмс попросил меня помочь вам сориентироваться в доме, не все же вам сидеть в комнате. Завтрак ждет на кухне. Позовите, как будете готовы. — С этими словами женщина вышла из спальни.

Грег нахмурился. Надо же, как быстро пролетело время. Но почему он так разволновался от слов миссис Харди? Она покажет ему дом! Дом Майкрофта Холмса. А оно ему нужно? Грег снова ощутил уже подзабытое чувство тревоги, то самое, что испытывал в первое время после потери зрения, когда нужно было гигантским усилием воли заставлять себя выйти в мир, чтобы начать исследовать его с темной стороны, пересиливать себя, чтобы осваивать новую жизнь после катастрофы!

Умывшись, одевшись и убедившись, что футболка точно не вывернута наизнанку, Грег вышел из комнаты в коридор, где его уже ждала миссис Харди. Касаясь ее руки и ощупывая тростью паркетные полы и мягкий ворс ковровых дорожек, Грег старался запомнить маршрут. Спуск по лестнице вызвал у него легкий приступ паники. Крепко держась одной рукой за перила, а другой — за миссис Харди, он оказался на первом этаже.

Сообщив Грегу, что кроме кабинета и спальни мистера Холмса он волен заходить в любую комнату, а также, если хочет, может выйти в сад, миссис Харди ввела его в помещение, пол которого был выложен плиткой.

— В доме есть большая столовая, но она используется только во время приемов, а так мистер Холмс всегда ест здесь, на кухне. — Женщина помогла Грегу сесть за стол и поставила перед ним завтрак.

Быстро справившись с едой, Грег принялся изучать кухню-столовую, пока миссис Харди готовила обед и ужин. Комната оказалась очень просторной, разделенной барной стойкой на две части. Посередине обеденной зоны стоял небольшой стол и четыре стула — должно быть, как раз для завтраков в ближнем кругу. Исследовав рабочие поверхности и столы в кухонной части, Грег нашел, где хранятся тарелки и столовые приборы, обнаружил посудомойку и холодильник.

— Осторожнее, не пораньтесь! — воскликнула миссис Харди, когда Грег зацепил пальцами магнитную планку с ножами.

— Все в порядке, я же жил один, — ответил Грег, стараясь не показывать свою неуверенность и некоторое раздражение, когда женщина засуетилась вокруг него, словно заботливая мамаша. Он в сотый раз напомнил себе, что людям свойственно проявлять излишнюю заботу об инвалидах, и, стремясь облегчить им жизнь, они частенько невольно лишний раз напоминают о том, что возможности их ограничены.

— Извините, мистер Холмс предупредил меня, что вам нужно помогать, но он не уточнил... — начала миссис Харди, и Грег понял, что в его голосе все же прозвучало раздражение.

— Я уже два года как ослеп и привык к своему состоянию, миссис Харди. — Он улыбнулся, стараясь не обидеть женщину. — Спасибо вам, но, если можно, я бы хотел все делать сам, — мягко сказал Грег. — Не нужно меня все время подстраховывать.

— Я понимаю... Но не волнуйтесь! Скоро я не буду тут появляться так надолго. Только из-за вашего состояния мистер Холмс попросил меня находиться в особняке весь день. А так я прихожу лишь на три часа, приготовить еду и быстро прибраться.

— Хорошо, тогда сегодня можете уйти в то время, как уходили раньше. — Лестрейд несказанно обрадовался возможности избавиться от присмотра и помощи.

Миссис Харди кивнула, но тут же сообразила, что Грег не может это видеть.

— Хорошо, как скажете. Мистер Холмс просил выполнять все ваши указания. Тогда я закончу с приготовлением ужина и поеду. Вы хорошо запомнили планировку дома? Справитесь один?

— Конечно, справлюсь, — ответил Грег. — Не волнуйтесь.

После того как овощи и рыба были приготовлены, а свежий домашний хлеб укрыт полотенцем, миссис Харди оставила Грега одного. Он прислушался к звукам — в гостиной тихо тикали напольные часы, где-то ветер играл с уголком отлива. Грег вздохнул. Конечно, он был только рад, что миссис Харди не водила его за руку и не пыталась позаботиться о нем на каждом шагу, но... Но некоторое чувство неуверенности все же присутствовало.

— Двенадцать часов семнадцать минут, — сообщила ему девушка из часов.

Не рискнув самостоятельно загружать посудомойку, Грег поставил грязную посуду в раковину и двинулся в направлении второго этажа. Нащупав тростью край ковра гостиной, он осторожно пошел вперед. Трость стукнула о диван. Грег остановился на несколько минут, стараясь сообразить, в какую сторону идти. Спустя десять минут внимательного изучения тростью и кончиками пальцев окружающей обстановки, Грег сообразил, откуда пришел, но то ли память его подвела, то ли еще что... В общем, он и сам не понял, как врезался в хрупкий деревянный столик. И не страшно, что угол столика больно стукнул по колену, намного хуже было то, что со столика с грохотом упала какая-то ваза! И разбилась. Черт, черт, черт! Грег закусил губу и замер. Что делать? Почему-то он был уверен, что это не просто безделушка из Икеи!

— Идиот! — с душой сказал Грег в свой адрес и присел на корточки. — Ай! — вскрикнул он. Идея исследовать руками то, что осталось от вазы, также оказалась очень глупой!

Сунув кровоточащий палец в рот, Грег замотал головой. Чертова беспомощность!!! Осторожно выставив трость вперед, он нащупал еще один столик.

— Твою же мать... — Грег сделал шаг в сторону. Он точно где-то заплутал и оказался совсем не в той части гостиной, которая вела к лестнице на второй этаж!

Продолжив аккуратно изучать обстановку, Грег наконец-то нашел кресло. Кресло! Он точно помнил, что по пути сюда никаких кресел ему не попадалось. Здравый смысл настойчиво посоветовал сесть и ждать возвращения Майкрофта. В доме Холмса было слишком много предметов, в которые можно врезаться и испортить. Грег хорошо помнил ночь после Шерринфорда, когда он был в особняке Холмса. У него в мозгу четко отложилось, что у Майкрофта в доме полно старинных вещей, сильно смахивающих на музейные экспонаты. А с Грега станется ткнуться в какие-нибудь средневековые доспехи. Или, не приведи господь, обрушить на себя стенд с оружием!

Вздохнув, Лестрейд сел в кресло и замер. Что он еще мог сделать? Хотелось надеяться, что Майкрофт сегодня вернется не очень поздно. И что ему, Грегу, не приспичит в туалет... А боль в порезанном пальце можно и потерпеть.

*******

Майкрофт положил папки на стол, подровнял их и только после этого опустился в кресло. День начался неплохо, заседание кабинета министров точно можно было считать результативным. Миссис Харди прислала сообщение с подробным отчетом о том, как Грег воспринял предоставление ему самостоятельности. Майкрофт довольно кивнул: он оказался прав — излишняя опека и внимание шли бывшему полицейскому лишь во вред. Значит, принятое Холмсом решение было верным. Только через самостоятельность можно создать комфортную для Грегори атмосферу. Майкрофт был осведомлен, с каким упрямством Лестрейд после потери зрения бился за возможность все делать самому, как отвергал любую помощь, отказываясь смириться с тем, что какие-то простые вещи стали ему теперь недоступны.

Чтобы получить подтверждение правильности своего решения, Майкрофт запустил на лэптопе программу видеонаблюдения внутри особняка. Однако картинка с камер тут же дала понять, что, стремясь предоставить Грегу комфорт, он перестарался. То, с каким напряженным и потерянным видом Лестрейд сидел в кресле, не говорило ни о чем хорошем. Передвинув ползунок видео на несколько часов назад, Майкрофт понял причину такого поведения и лишь покачал головой.

Сообщив Антее, что остаток дня он будет работать из дома, Холмс быстро покинул кабинет. В этой ситуации у него не было иного выхода. Он не мог позвонить миссис Харди и попросить ее помочь Грегори. Лестрейд далеко не глуп и понял бы, что домработница ничего не забывала и вернулась специально. А раз вернулась, значит, в доме на каждом углу натыканы скрытые камеры! Кому понравится такая жизнь под прицелом цифровых шпионов? Естественно, никому! Поэтому Майкрофт и решил, что его приезд с работы пораньше не вызовет никаких подозрений. Не оставлять же Грегори сидеть в кресле до вечера! В том, что он не сдвинется с места, Холмс почему-то не сомневался.

*******

— Семнадцать часов тридцать минут, — сообщила девушка из часов, и Грег откинулся на спинку кресла, постучав пальцами по рукояти трости. Очень хотелось верить, что сегодня Майкрофт не задержится на работе. Иначе придется пытаться снова добраться до лестницы на второй этаж!

Входная дверь хлопнула, раздались легкие уверенные шаги.

— Мистер Лестрейд, что вы тут делаете? — спросил Майкрофт, старательно разыгрывая удивление.

— Жду вас, — ответил Грег, в напряжении ожидая, когда Майкрофт увидит результат его попытки найти обратную дорогу.

Майкрофт поставил портфель на стол в гостиной, посмотрел на осколки вазы и закусил нижнюю губу. Больно было смотреть, как Грег сидел в кресле с неестественно прямой спиной. Картинка на экране ноутбука не могла передать все отчаяние бывшего инспектора. Холмс прошел на кухню и вооружился совком, веником и мусорным ведром.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил Грег, в изумлении услышав, как хозяин дома принялся сметать с пола то, что осталось от вазы.

— Убираю осколки, конечно же. Нет смысла ждать прихода миссис Харди.

— Извините, я был так неосторожен, — сказал Грег, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не прозвучало слишком много досады на самого себя.

— Я благодарить вас должен, а не выслушивать извинения, — спокойно отозвался Майкрофт. — Вы избавили меня от вазы, которую мне преподнес один малоприятный коллега. У меня все не хватало времени придумать, куда ее деть, чтоб и убрать с глаз долой, и одновременно не обидеть дарителя. — Холмс бросил печальный взгляд на то, что некогда было уникальной антикварной китайской вазой, за которой он несколько лет охотился на аукционах.

— Точно? — нахмурился Грег.

— С чего мне вам лгать?

В ответ Грег лишь пожал плечами.

— Днем у меня отменилась встреча с министром экономики, соответственно и запланированный с ним обед тоже не состоялся, — соврал Майкрофт, удостоверяясь, что нигде не пропустил мелкие осколки. — Поэтому я голоден. Так что предлагаю пойти на кухню и поесть. — Ему хотелось как-нибудь ненавязчиво закрыть неприятную для Грега тему.

Лестрейд снова кивнул, встал и, руководствуясь подсказками хозяина особняка, направился на кухню, ощупывая путь тростью. Майкрофт, отставив в сторону инструменты для уборки, поднялся на второй этаж и еще какое-то время наблюдал сверху за тем, как медленно и неуверенно Грег перемещается по гостиной. Тряхнув головой, Холмс запретил себе жалеть его. Грег не тот человек, кого можно унижать незаслуженной жалостью!

*******

Когда Майкрофт вошел на кухню, его ждал сюрприз — Грег, стоя у рабочего стола и орудуя ножом, нарезал батон. Первым порывом было немедленно забрать острейший нож из рук незрячего, но Холмс снова напомнил себе, что не имеет права хоть как-то напоминать Грегу о его слабости.

— Что вы делаете? — спокойно спросил Майкрофт и включил духовку.

— Режу хлеб, а что? Миссис Харди приготовила на ужин овощной суп и рыбу. И испекла к ним хлеб.

— Понятно. Видите ли, я практически не ем мучного, поэтому попросил миссис Харди испечь хлеб для вас, так что много не режьте, — попросил Майкрофт, глядя на кривые неровные ломти, которые получились у Грега. — Раз уж вы мой гость, то с моей стороны невежливо навязывать вам свои личные вкусовые предпочтения.

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс, но я в еде не привередлив, так что не стоило беспокоиться. — Грег убрал в сторону нож, переложил хлеб в корзиночку и перенес ее на стол. Три шага вправо, как он успел запомнить.

— Пока не ясно, сколько вам придется прожить у меня, так что привычная еда — это тот минимум, который необходим вам, чтобы прийти в себя и набраться сил. — Майкрофт открыл холодильник. — Миссис Харди как раз обо всем позаботилась. Тут отбивные, гамбургеры...Что вам подогреть?

— Давайте все, я что-то проголодался, — сказал Грег, не веря в реальность происходящего. Это сейчас что, Холмс гремит дверцей духовки, разогревая для них ужин? Как вообще такое возможно? Один раз в Холмса-официанта поверить еще реально, но два? Что-то в этом мире пошло не так.

— Вы напрасно удивляетесь, — с улыбкой сказал Майкрофт, накрывая на стол. — Вне работы я — самый обычный человек. Меня не окружают верные оруженосцы и прекрасные одалиски, — пошутил он. Грег широко улыбнулся в ответ, не подозревая, какое тепло разлилось от этой улыбки в груди Холмса.

## Глава 7

Скептически помотав головой, Джон понимающе переглянулся с Диммоком. Определенно, полицейский морг не был тем местом, где стоило находиться человеку с сотрясением мозга, даже если имя его Шерлок Холмс. Но пока еще никто не придумал средства, чтобы удержать неугомонного детектива в постели, когда головоломка очередного дела не разгадана.

Склонившись над столом, на который санитары переложили труп Роджера Руфуса, Шерлок осматривал тело. Казалось, зловоние, заполнившее собой всю прозекторскую, его ничуть не волновало.

— Итак, экспертиза подтвердила, что оставшаяся половина почки Стрейча найдена в трупе Роджера Руфуса, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, констатировал Шерлок.

— Именно. Наш маньяк решил для верности не только рисунки оставить, но и органы разложить, — со вздохом ответил Диммок. — Чтоб точно никто не усомнился в авторстве этого убийства. Почек самого Руфуса нигде не нашли. И почему-то он не использовал их в убийстве Шульца... Значит, планирует еще один труп, и нам лучше поторопиться.

— Обратите внимание на разрез. Очевидно, что его делали в три приема, следовательно, почерк все тот же, — пробормотал Шерлок. — И убит он ударом в сердце. — Детектив пододвинул к себе увеличительное стекло с подсветкой. — Все такой же удар, гарда отпечаталась на теле. Органы... — Холмс как ни в чем не бывало подошел к большому ящику, в котором были сложены внутренности, и принялся их рассматривать. — Очень странно... — задумчиво протянул он.

— Что странно? — Диммок подошел поближе, пытаясь понять, что такого мог углядеть детектив и не увидел судмедэксперт.

— Разрезы. То, как вырезаны органы, — сказал Шерлок, немного морщась от усиливающейся головной боли. — В теле Руфуса это видно плохо, но вот у Шульца — вполне отчетливо.

Он подошел ко второму ящику.

— Вот тут видно гораздо лучше. — Детектив достал печень. — Смотрите, разрез идет под небольшим углом. А десять лет назад Граффитист резал строго перпендикулярно. У меня нет никаких объяснений этому, кроме того, что он перенес какую-то болезнь, из-за чего утратил часть своих навыков. Или же... Возможно, это зависит от орудия, которым он работал. — Холмс прищурился. — Тогда был скальпель или что-то подобное, а сейчас — нож. Инспектор, что скажете о ноже, который я выбил у него из рук? Чья кровь там обнаружена?

— Руфуса. Шульца. Сержанта Мартена. Все они, соответственно, убиты. Ну и еще Лестрейда и Шеллоу. Этот ножик просто клад для дела!

— Зачем маньяку менять орудие убийства?.. — задумался Шерлок. — Вероятно, десять лет назад у Граффитиста был доступ к хирургическим инструментам, поэтому он предпочитал вскрывать тела ими. Убивал ножом, а вскрытие делал скальпелем. Сейчас такой возможности нет, очевидно, раз он убивает ножом и им же вскрывает тела. Но почему? Ведь через интернет можно купить все, что угодно, если знать где. Он боится, что, приобретая скальпели, оставит след? — Вопрос Шерлока был риторическим, но Джон и Диммок все равно кивнули.

— Можно и без скальпеля обойтись, — добавил Уотсон, — если деваться некуда. Мне доводилось в Афганистане делать малые операции обычным боевым ножом. Нормально получалось. Правда, там, где скальпелем я бы управился в одно движение, ножом приходилось делать два-три разреза. Толщина лезвия, как ни крути, разная.

— Логично, — резко кивнул Шерлок и тут же поморщился: от этого движения прозекторская немного поплыла перед глазами. Уотсон поспешил подойти поближе к другу: ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы детектив ударился головой, если вдруг потеряет сознание. — Но почему именно такой нож? — Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая орудие убийства.

— Утром пришли окончательные результаты экспертизы. Орудие точно кустарного производства, не заводское, — сказал Диммок. — Это копия боевого ножа Ферберна-Сайкса. Его применяли бpитaнcкие коммандос и американские морпехи в сороковых годах. Это даже не нож, скорее, кинжал... Длинное обоюдоострое лезвие, страшная вещь!

— Оригинал стоит очень больших денег на рынке коллекционеров, не так ли?

— Да, — подтвердил Диммок. — Их давно не выпускают.

— Оружие изготовлено на заказ, — задумчиво продолжил Шерлок. — Сколько лет ножу? Определили?

— Не больше года.

— Кузнеца, который мог его изготовить, ищете?

Диммок кивнул.

— Ребята работают в этом направлении, рассылаем запросы. Но вы же понимаете, нож могли изготовить и за пределами страны.

— Нет, Диммок, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Вы все время забываете, с кем имеете дело. Граффитист минимизирует все риски. Если бы нож сделали где-то заграницей, то при ввозе его в страну был бы большой риск вызвать ненужные вопросы. Нет, на такое он не пойдет. Нож сделал местный кузнец. Ищите кузнеца. Он единственный, кто видел маньяка и может что-то о нем сообщить.

— При условии, что этот кузнец еще жив, — вставил Джон.

— Да, согласен. Диммок, проверяйте также всех кузнецов, умерших и погибших за последний год. Может быть, что-то и всплывет. Но это еще не все, — сказал Шерлок и подошел к компьютеру, расположенному на большом столе у стены. Усевшись, детектив принялся что-то искать в базе данных Ярда. — Видите, инспектор? — сказал он после нескольких минут торопливого пролистывания материалов дел. — Еще одна странность: десять лет назад следа от гарды на телах жертв не было. Ни на одном. И клинок был другой — типичный военный нож с серрейторной заточкой, а не обоюдоострый кинжал. Смена орудия убийства?!

— М-да, немного странно для «серийника», — задумался старший инспектор. — Если только их не двое?

— Диммок, он один! И это не подражатель, иначе бы у нас не было почек Мэтью Стрейча. Кроме того, угол удара указывает, что и рост убийцы остался прежним. Поменялась только сила...

— Он тренировался. За десять-то лет так мог натренироваться... — предположил Джон, с тревогой отмечая, что Шерлок все больше и больше бледнеет.

Детектив с усилием встал и подошел к столу с телом Питера Шульца. Уотсон, словно тень, последовал за другом. Минут двадцать детектив внимательно изучал тело.

— Это могло бы переродиться в рак, — бросил Уотсон, заметив крупную выпуклую родинку на правом запястье покойного социального работника.

— Это что, имеет отношение к делу? — раздраженно бросил детектив.

— Нет, просто наблюдение, мысль вслух, — сказал Джон и немного отошел от стола.

— Так, тут я ничего нового не вижу, — поморщился Шерлок. — По этому телу я уже все сказал. А где тело сержанта Мартена?

— Э-э-э… его выдали семье, — смутился Диммок. — И похоронили уже.

— Это еще как? — воскликнул детектив.

— Слушайте, его мать — начальник информационного управления. Она уговорила комиссара разрешить захоронение. Сами понимаете, столько времени держать в морге тело парня, который ни в чем не виноват... — сказал Диммок, предчувствуя, что ему не миновать гнева детектива. — Мы не могли не выполнить приказ комиссара, Холмс!

— Какого черта, Диммок?! — воскликнул Шерлок. — Майкрофт же мне обещал, что все тела останутся в морге! Почему вы не связались со мной или с моим братом? Вы бы и глазом не моргнули, как вопрос с вашим комиссаром был бы решен.

Диммок вздохнул.

— Шерлок, сержанта Мартена убил Граффитист, но труп он не выпотрошил. Просто ударил кинжалом, и все. На теле не было никаких повреждений кроме смертельного ранения. Ничего. Никаких следов сопротивления. Видимо, застал парня врасплох. Поэтому, когда комиссар дала команду выдать тело семье, я подумал...

— Прекрасно! Чудесно! — с нескрываемым раздражением воскликнул Шерлок. — Сначала вы хотите, чтобы я поймал вам серийного убийцу, а потом сами же мне мешаете!

— В деле есть куча фотографий, Шерлок, — как можно спокойнее сказал Диммок. — Интерес там для вас может представлять только рана грудной клетки. Есть слепок раневого канала... К чему еще и само тело? Он полицейский, в конце концов, надо иметь уважение!

— Если я занимаюсь расследованием, не нужно принимать без меня никаких решений. Зарубите это себе на носу! — оборвал Диммока взбешенный детектив. — А с Шеллоу что?

— Он в реанимации, в коме. Врачи к нему никого не подпускают, и не понятно еще, выкарабкается он или нет. Шеллоу, кстати, как раз оказал сопротивление. У него на руках множественные порезы. — Диммок кивнул в сторону компьютера. — Все фото вон, в деле.

Шерлок снова переместился за стол и начал просматривать изображения.

— Порезы очень глубокие... А Шеллоу парень тренированный, мускулатура развита... Внешне по Граффитисту и не скажешь, что он на такое способен.

— Да ладно! Я видел, как он прыгал через забор, — воскликнул Джон. — Как настоящий спецназовец!

Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула и задумался.

— Итак, какие мы можем сделать выводы. Если сначала был скальпель... Убивать он начал в двадцать пять, не раньше — ведь где-то он сначала натренировался владеть скальпелем. Пять лет убивал, потом пауза десять. Ему минимум сорок лет. Судя по тому, что я успел разглядеть, — лоб в морщинах, но в бровях нет седины… Волос я не видел, он или бреет их, или облысел. Выходит, ему может быть и все пятьдесят, а то и больше. При надлежащих тренировках он запросто может сохранять отличную физическую форму. Но это не вяжется с твоей версией, Джон, что у него какое-то заболевание или перенесенный микроинсульт. Подожди, подожди... Я помню, что-то у него было с рукой! Когда мы боролись, я отклонил его запястье, и оно было не таким подвижным, как у обычных людей!

Холмс схватил Уотсона за руку и попытался выгнуть его запястье в противоположную сторону. Джон вскрикнул от боли.

— Вот именно! — воскликнул Шерлок, глядя на возмущенно потиравшего запястье друга. — Его рука ослабла, когда я и на половину ее не отогнул! У него что-то с суставом!

— Может быть, по этому поводу тебе стоит поговорить с Оливером Каном? Вдруг он что-то подскажет? — нахмурился Диммок.

— Судмедэксперт, работавший по делу Граффитиста во время первой серии убийств? — уточнил Шерлок.

— Да, тела всех жертв прошли через него, — кивнул Диммок. — Насколько я в курсе, это он подсказал тогда Лестрейду искать маньяка среди медиков, ну и еще по мелочам идеи накидал. Он до сих пор работает, правда теперь со студентами.

— Едем к нему! — вскинулся Шерлок.

— Нет. Возвращаемся домой, все остальное подождет до завтра, — решительно сказал Уотсон, выразительно глядя на друга.

Шерлок лишь вздохнул, но возражать не стал.

## Глава 8

Майкрофт выбрался из автомобиля и, убедившись, что никто его не видит, с наслаждением потянулся. Долгий перелет, чтение с экрана лэптопа, а потом еще и пара часов в пробках по пути из Хитроу оставили в теле неприятное напряжение. Хотелось поскорее размяться. Приветливые теплые лучи утреннего солнца коснулись щек, а ветер испортил укладку. Но сейчас Майкрофта это ничуть не волновало — он наконец-то устроил себе выходной!

Посмотрев в бездонно-голубое безоблачное январское небо, Холмс улыбнулся, но улыбка тут же сползла с его лица, стоило ему перевести взгляд на окна особняка — второй этаж, третье слева. Он увидел, как за стеклом стоит и наслаждается пока еще зимним теплом Грегори. Судя по регулярно поступавшей информации, за пять дней отсутствия Холмса его гость так ни разу и не вышел в сад, да и вообще предпочитал целыми днями сидеть в комнате. Но ведь, уезжая в командировку, он предложил Лестрейду гулять и специально приказал садовнику убрать все, что могло помешать ему передвигаться по территории!

— Доброе утро! Сегодня прекрасная погода, — сказал Майкрофт, входя в комнату Грега.

Лестрейд, стоявший у окна, вздрогнул. Он слишком глубоко задумался, чтобы услышать шаги в коридоре и вежливый стук в дверь. Сегодня утром Грег впервые за долгое время проснулся от ощущения солнечных лучей на коже. Открыв глаза, Грег несколько минут просто лежал в кровати и наслаждался утренней тишиной и покоем, как иногда делал в прежней жизни. Он поймал себя на мысли, что в этом доме ему как нигде спокойно и хорошо, пусть даже за воротами особняка разгуливает с десяток Граффитистов. Словно это какой-то его персональный небольшой уютный мир. И вот, выбравшись из кровати, Грег решил еще погреться на солнце, стоя у окошка. Конечно, хотелось бы выйти в сад, прогуляться на свежем воздухе, но просить миссис Харди было неловко, а идти самому — страшновато. Хватит с него одной разбитой вазы. Кто знает, что еще может поджидать на пути?

— Мистер Холмс, вы уже вернулись? — удивился Грег. — А какой сегодня день?

— Вернулся на сутки раньше запланированного, — сообщил Майкрофт, умолчав, что пришлось надавить на партнеров по переговорам, чтобы те поскорее подписали нужное соглашение. Теперь эти лишние сутки были полностью в его распоряжении, и их можно будет провести вместе с Грегом. — Какие у вас планы на сегодня?

— Какие у меня могут быть планы? — пожал плечами Грег.

— Выйти на улицу не хотите? Погода отличная, дождей давно не было. Мне хочется подвигаться, что-то я засиделся. Составите компанию?

— Мистер Холмс, со мной вам вряд ли удастся подвигаться. — Грег усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Я совсем не знаком с вашим садом, и прогулка будет непростой и небыстрой. С тростью я не очень хорошо ориентируюсь. Вам все время придется вести меня за руку и говорить, что там впереди. Вряд ли это хороший отдых после долгого перелета. Я не могу так злоупотреблять не только вашим гостеприимством, но и временем.

— Хм... Значит, вы считаете, что мне в тягость не торопясь пройтись с вами по саду?

— Ну, не то чтобы в тягость…

— Я не живу одной лишь работой, Лестрейд, — укоризненно проговорил Майкрофт. — И мне было бы приятно пообщаться с кем-то, кто не является моим коллегой. От работы тоже надо отдыхать. И я ведь уже говорил, что уважаю вас и доверяю вам.

— Мне приятно это слышать, — улыбнулся Грег.

— Кстати, позвольте сделать небольшой подарок, — сказал Майкрофт, подходя к Грегу и вкладывая ему в руки большую коробку. — Вот, это для вас. Японцы умеют удивлять своими разработками. Я не мог прилететь из Токио без этого прекрасного изобретения.

Грег с интересом открыл коробку и нащупал в ней пару кроссовок.

— Кроссовки? — удивился он, ощупывая мягкую перфорированную кожу и непривычно толстую подошву в носах.

— Да. Только специальные. В них есть датчики, определяющие препятствия на пути.

— Они что, говорящие? — изумился Грег.

— Вовсе нет, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — При приближении к препятствию они начинают вибрировать, оповещая человека о возможной преграде. Если вы не любите во всем полагаться на трость, то можете полагаться на эту обувь.

Грег продолжил осторожно щупать обновку.

— Давайте, примерьте, опробуем достижения прогресса, — подбодрил его Майкрофт.

— Мистер Холмс, когда я говорил, что с тростью не чувствую себя уверенно, я имел в виду не совсем это... Понимаете... — Грег боялся даже думать, как отреагирует Майкрофт на то, что сейчас услышит, и не посчитает ли это свинской неблагодарностью со стороны своего гостя. — У меня была собака-поводырь. Вот с ней мне было комфортно и удобно, я не ощущал себя на улице в одиночестве. Все-таки живое существо рядом. Я был уверен, если вдруг что случится, она меня не бросит. И словом было с кем перекинуться. А трость, кроссовки... — Грег вздохнул. — Это все полезные штуки, конечно, но все равно с ними я один, сам по себе, понимаете? Не будете же вы меня каждый день выгуливать, как собаку...

Майкрофт нахмурился. Да, действительно, в словах Грега была своя правда. Холмс мысленно признал, что хотя он и стремился понять Грега, но не смог уловить всех тонкостей мира, в котором царит темнота.

— Стало быть, вам нужен поводырь?

— Да как вам сказать… Я не стал оставлять заявку на собаку, — ответил Грег, садясь в кресло и надевая новые кроссовки. — Пока я живу у вас, вряд ли ее присутствие будет уместным. — Он ловко завязал шнурки и поднялся. — Я готов. Давайте пробовать!

— Хорошо, спускайтесь на крыльцо, я только переоденусь, — сказал Майкрофт, доставая телефон, чтобы отправить несколько сообщений Антее.

*******

Первую четверть часа они просто в молчании шли по одной из дорожек сада. Майкрофт, расстегнув пальто, смотрел на пока еще унылую природу, время от времени бросая взгляды на Грега. Постукивание трости о плитку дорожки было немного чуждым местному звуковому фону, но вскоре Холмс привык к нему и даже стал понимать: если трость стала стучать чуть чаще, значит, Грег не уверен в следующем шаге, и следует ему помочь.

— Должно быть, у вас в саду очень красиво, — сказал Грег, чтобы как-то начать разговор.

Неловкость между мужчинами была буквально осязаемой. За все то время, что Грег жил в доме Майкрофта, он успел привыкнуть к их совместным ужинам и редким беседам на отвлеченные темы. Холмс неожиданно оказался приятным собеседником, способным поддержать, как выяснилось, почти любой разговор. Он даже не хуже заправского меломана разбирался в классическом роке! Но поговорить удавалось нечасто, вечера Майкрофт обычно проводил в своем кабинете.

Грег никогда бы не подумал, что старший Холмс столько времени отдает работе. Уезжает ранним утром, приезжает вечером, ужинает и уходит в кабинет. И ложится очень поздно, уже тогда, когда у Грега слипаются глаза. Лестрейд знал, что Майкрофт даже не спал пару ночей подряд — правда, потом премьер выступил с обращением к нации по поводу осложнившихся отношений с Европой. Грег все больше убеждался, что то, чем была наполнена его прошлая жизнь — вечные переработки, ненормированный рабочий день, круглосуточные дежурства, — все это было так похоже на жизнь Майкрофта. Холмс такой же трудоголик, отдающий всего себя работе!

И было совсем неясно, что же творится в его личной жизни. Если и удавалось услышать обрывки каких-то телефонных разговоров, то все они носили рабочий характер, а спрашивать у миссис Харди было как-то неправильно... да и наверняка домработница сообщила бы работодателю о странном интересе гостя. Не лезут воспитанные люди в чужую спальню! Не лезут, даже если очень хочется лучше узнать человека, который всегда был для тебя тайной за семью печатями.

— Кое-какие элементы дизайна были взяты из сада Винздорского замка. Сорта роз и других растений тоже оттуда, — отозвался Майкрофт, замечая, как Грегу нравится эта неторопливая прогулка на солнце.

— И нарциссы в саду есть?

— Да, их много на газонах. А почему вы спрашиваете?

— Люблю их. Пахнут очень приятно, — признался Грег.

— Что же, недель через пять здесь будет ковер из нарциссов и крокусов. А чуть дальше растут дикие анемоны, они тоже обладают очень сильным ароматом. У вас будет много времени, чтобы им насладиться.

Грег улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла грустной.

— Вряд ли, мистер Холмс. Пока мы идем с вами, мне еще нормально, но я не представляю, как пошел бы в одиночестве. Вашим охранникам пришлось бы со мной нянчиться.

— Это не стало бы проблемой, — ответил Майкрофт и легко коснулся руки Грега. — Осторожнее, тут небольшая ступенька вниз... Так, давайте принимать решение. У нас два варианта: или идем дальше по солнцу, или уходим немного вглубь сада, там полутень, — предложил Холмс, чувствуя теплую сильную руку Грега в своей. Еще одно прикосновение к коже Грега — человека, который никогда не будет принадлежать ему!

— Давайте погреемся! — улыбнулся Грег, доверяясь Майкрофту, направившему его немного влево.

Звонок телефона нарушил тишину прогулки. Извинившись и отойдя на пару шагов, Холмс ответил.

— Да. Нет. Именно из-за ситуации в Королевстве, министр, и стоит задуматься о следующем шаге. Если в медицине широко распространено донорство органов человека, чья биологическая смерть уже наступила, то какие могут быть преграды для использования спермы, полученной в аналогичных ситуациях? У вас на столе лежат результаты исследований. Прошу еще раз ознакомиться с ними и сообщить мне, в какие сроки вы видите разумным подготовить соответствующий закон. Буду ждать. Всего хорошего.

— Извините еще раз, — сказал он, вернувшись к Грегу, невольно слышавшему этот разговор. — Но иногда даже моего влияния не хватает, чтобы преодолеть людской консерватизм. — Майкрофт взял Лестрейда за руку, и они продолжили прогулку.

— Я не совсем уловил смысл, мистер Холмс, — заговорил Грег. — Вы хотите принять закон, который разрешает донорство спермы от умерших?

— Да, именно так. В конце девяностых в Европе уже были первые прецеденты. Сейчас Великобритания испытывает серьезные проблемы с национальным банком спермы. Бесплодные пары и одинокие женщины вынуждены обращаться для решения подобных вопросов в клиники других стран, нам даже приходится импортировать сперму, представляете, — пояснил Майкрофт. — Как видите, ситуация не самая радостная. Министр убежден, что всему виной закон 2005 года, который разрешил раскрытие информации о биологических отцах детям, зачатым от доноров. Далеко не каждый донор спермы хочет спустя восемнадцать лет обнаружить у себя на пороге своего биологического ребенка, рожденного от неизвестной женщины.

— Я бы, наверное, тоже не хотел...— сказал Грег. — Как-то неправильно это.

Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Я же говорю — людям свойственен консерватизм. Но даже более того, Лестрейд, я бы хотел в перспективе сделать эту возможность двусторонней: не только сохранить право ребенка знать, кто его биологический отец, но и дать возможность самим донорам разыскать своих детей. Пока, правда, наша страна к этому не готова.

— По-моему, это лишнее, мистер Холмс. Мужчины и так не всегда рады, если женщина от них забеременела...

— А вы подумали о людях нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации, Лестрейд? Их у нас в стране достаточно, при этом многие живут в партнерстве. Но каким бы аналогом традиционной семьи это ни было, таким людям трудно завести _своих_ детей. Если лесбиянки еще могут родить _своего_ ребенка, геям это недоступно. Но они могут быть донорами спермы. Так почему не дать им право найти человека, который был рожден благодаря им? Конечно, я не говорю о вмешательстве в жизнь ребенка, но если этот ребенок уже совершеннолетний, почему биологический отец не может его найти? Я считаю, это вполне обоснованное право. Тем более что суррогатное материнство порождает сплошные проблемы. 

Грег пожал плечами. Майкрофт ясно видел сомнение, написанное на лице бывшего полицейского, и продолжил несколько более эмоционально, чем планировал:

— Поймите же, у всех разные ситуации! Лично я финансово могу себе позволить воспользоваться услугами суррогатной матери, если захочу. Дети «из пробирки», в конце концов, это обычные дети! Но другие мужчины моей ориентации лишены моих финансовых возможностей. В этом смысле я скорее исключение из правил. Поэтому и стараюсь думать об ущемленных слоях населения, и всегда старался, когда в Уайтхолле мне приходилось отстаивать поправки в наиболее одиозные законы Королевства!

Лестрейд не смог скрыть своего удивления. Ему не почудилось? Майкрофт Холмс — гей? И он только что в запальчивости сообщил об этом ему, простому бывшему полицейскому? Грег поймал себя на мысли, что вообще-то никогда толком и не задумывался о предпочтениях старшего Холмса. Понятное дело, что Шерлока вопросы секса не волновали, но вот Майкрофт... Грег скорее бы сделал ставку на то, что он типичный гетеросексуал!

Майкрофт закатил глаза и скривился, увидев, как нахмурился и немного напрягся Грег. Возможно, ему не стоило столь яро говорить о своих планах по реформе законодательства. Все же перед ним был явный гетеросексуал, и какими бы обыденными и открытыми не стали ныне однополые отношения в Англии, все равно до сих пор находились люди, не способные или не готовые в полной мере принять новую реальность. Но что сделано, то сделано. В конце концов, шансов, что Лестрейд разделит с ним его предпочтения, не было никаких, так что нет смысла секретничать. Хоть один раз, но он должен был сам заговорить об этом с Грегори.

— Моя ориентация стала для вас неприятным сюрпризом? — без обиняков спросил он Лестрейда. Тот вздрогнул от настойчивого касания к руке и понял, что Майкрофт удерживает его от шага в газон: дорожка резко повернула вправо.

— Почему же? — удивился Грег. — Я не имею ничего против геев. Просто немного удивился, и все. В конце концов, наши законы ставят однополые отношения вровень с традиционными, почему же я должен быть против...

Майкрофт подавил вздох. Ему казалось, что Грегори ответит как-то иначе, не столь формально. Не так, как скажет любой полицейский, который все измеряет буквой закона.

— Все эти законы принимались при моем непосредственном и активном участии, — осторожно сказал Майкрофт.

Грег улыбнулся.

— Наверное, это особое чувство — иметь возможность изменить мир под себя, а не меняться самому? — спросил он.

— Не всегда, Лестрейд. — Майкрофт вздохнул. — Даже имея возможность изменить мир под себя, можно не получить того, чего действительно желаешь, — добавил он, все еще не выпуская руку Грега, хотя они уже шли по ровной дорожке.

Грег не стал отвечать, уловив в голосе Майкрофта сдержанную досаду. Получается, что даже этот всемогущий человек не мог получить всего? Судя по его словам, есть что-то, чего он очень хочет, но получить не может. Какая-то несбыточная мечта! Грег бы много отдал, чтобы увидеть Майкрофта. Очень хотелось заглянуть ему в глаза и понять, что стоит за этими горькими словами.

*******

Этой же ночью Грег никак не мог уснуть. Но, против ожидания, в голове крутились мысли совсем не о Граффитисте, а о том, что он вдруг узнал о личной жизни Майкрофта Холмса. Подумать только, каким же удивительным был этот человек. Оказывается, именно он стоял за теми законами, что защищали геев! Человек, который, понимая, что не хочет прогибаться под систему, взял и перестроил ее под себя!

Лестрейд поправил подушку, завернулся в теплое пушистое одеяло и вздохнул.

Его семья была католической. С пеленок Грегу пытались привить уважение и любовь к церкви. Каждое воскресенье маленький Грегори Лестрейд ходил с родителями и старшим братом Ником на утреннюю мессу, с радостью глазея на богатство собора. Кто-то даже попытался уговорить его петь в церковном хоре, но мальчишка решительно заявил, что это не подходящее занятие для будущего полицейского. Тогда отец добродушно рассмеялся и потрепал сына по темным густым волосам: достойная растет смена! Если повезет, оба сына четы Лестрейдов продолжат династию полицейских!

Став подростком, Грег часто слышал, как за ужином отец презрительно говорил что-то о катящемся к чертям мире, где скоро трахающиеся в жопу мужики станут указывать, что делать нормальным людям. Брат Грега только поддакивал, подлиза. Дело в том, что Ник Лестрейд решил поступать на ветеринара, а не в полицейскую академию, поэтому-то отношения между старшим сыном и отцом стали довольно напряженными. А младший отмалчивался, лишь ниже опускал голову и делал вид, что увлечен прекрасным рагу из баранины.

В семнадцать Грег впервые поймал обращенную к нему улыбку соседского мальчишки — Фредерика Смита. Они были ровесниками и часто играли вместе, но, в отличие от своих сверстников, не стремились знакомиться с симпатичными девчонками, чтобы поскорее начать изучать женскую анатомию на практике. Гормоны играли, но Грег, стащив у старшего брата эротический журнал, никак не мог понять — а что в нем такого, что взрослые мужчины разве что не капают слюной на страницы с раздетыми моделями? Кто сказал, что именно это должно нравиться парням? Почему красивое тело обязательно должно быть женским?

Грег старался не думать о своей тайне — о том, как пару месяцев назад поцеловался с Фредериком. Тогда-то Грег и понял, что привлекают его совсем не женские формы, что ему хочется сжать в руках упругие небольшие крепкие ягодицы парня, что хочется вылизать языком кадык, что хочется толкнуться членом в сильную мужскую руку... Но ему стало страшно, и Фредерик, покачав головой, ушел.

Тот вечер Лестрейд запомнил очень хорошо. Он сидел на крыльце дома, листая учебник по криминалистике — впереди было поступление в полицейскую академию, — когда из-за забора послышался грохот и громкий крик.

— Как это понимать? Я тебя спрашиваю, сопляк! — орал отец Фредерика, мистер Смит. — Какого черта я застаю единственного сына сосущимся с этим ублюдком?!

Грег привстал, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть сквозь плотную стену можжевельника, растущего у Смитов около террасы, однако ничего увидеть не успел: домой после смены в полицейском участке вернулся отец. На пару минут сержант Лестрейд остановился на полпути к дому, прислушиваясь к происходящему, но потом лишь махнул рукой.

— У Смитов сын совсем от рук отбился, — говорила за ужином мать, недовольно хмуря брови. — Подумать только, такая приличная семья, а Фредерик, представляешь, заявил, что собирается поддерживать этих… голубых!

Грег молчал, поймав озабоченные взгляды родителей, обращенные к нему. Знают? Откуда?

— Ты ведь хочешь служить в полиции? — тем же вечером спросил его отец.

— Да! Это мечта всей моей жизни, — твердо ответил Грег.

— Тогда не обольщайся, если думаешь, что есть ассоциация геев в полиции и какие-то там законы! На деле все совсем не так, — холодно произнес мистер Лестрейд. — Если ты хочешь навечно загубить свою карьеру или вовсе вылететь из академии, то смело говори всем, что ты голубой. И увидишь, сколько людей от тебя отвернется! Ни в армии, ни на госслужбе, ни в полиции не рады гомикам!

— Пап, но я... Я еще не...

Патрик Лестрейд прищурился, внимательно глядя на сына.

— Ты меня услышал. Я к тебе уже давно присматриваюсь, сынок. Решать тебе, на чьей ты стороне станешь играть. Но, Грег, ты должен знать, что, во-первых, с гейской репутацией тебе не дадут сделать карьеру, а во-вторых, — мы с твоей матерью не хотим такого сына. Ник тоже не подарок, но у него хотя бы невеста есть. — С этими словами мистер Лестрейд развернулся и ушел, оставив сына одного.

С тех пор Грег стал упорно гнать от себя мысли о своей природе. Он делал все, чтобы его подлинное начало никогда не выбиралось на поверхность. Красавчик со жгучим взглядом и прекрасным телом, он пользовался бешеной популярностью у девчонок и пытался обратить это себе во благо. Сегодня Крисси, завтра Меган, послезавтра Сьюзи... Ни у кого даже сомнений возникнуть не могло, что иногда ночами «бабник» Грег отчаянно дрочит, представляя под закрытыми веками ладное тело однокурсника, который так понравился ему в раздевалке!

Годы учебы пронеслись быстро, и вот уже он, Грегори Лестрейд, поступил на службу в полицию, простым констеблем. И вот здесь он действительно убедился, как был прав его отец! Все считали Лестрейда женским любимчиком, поэтому в его присутствии старшие коллеги ничуть не стеснялись высказывать свое мнение о геях и лесбиянках в полиции. Что те подвержены большему риску шантажа, что менее надежны, что легко могут подхватить ВИЧ и всех вокруг заразить... Чего только не наслушался Грег!

В 2003 году, когда Лестрейд уже пять лет как был женат, вышел закон, гарантировавший геям и лесбиянкам защиту их прав в сфере трудовой деятельности. Пять лет! Пять лет Грег был примерным семьянином, пять лет он видел, как его коллеги, оказавшиеся смелее, жертвовали своей карьерой, лишь бы быть теми, кем их создала природа. А он... Он шел вперед! Убеждал себя, что все сделал правильно. Грег ведь так хотел быть хорошим полицейским, хотел ловить бандитов и защищать закон! И он ловил, и защищал, и восстанавливал справедливость, предпочитая не думать, что закон не всегда защищает его самого. Если бы не то предупреждение, полученное им от отца, у него бы ничего этого не было — ни карьеры, ни прекрасных перспектив! И кем бы он тогда был? Сержантом в какой-нибудь захудалой деревне? И не носить бы ему форму лондонского полицейского! Детская мечта так и осталась бы мечтой.

В 2010, когда он уже год как занимал кресло старшего детектива-инспектора, еще одним законом дискриминация по признаку сексуальной ориентации была окончательно запрещена. Грег мог наконец-то вздохнуть с облегчением. Мог заявить о себе и не опасаться, что завтра лишится должности по какому-нибудь надуманному основанию, но... Но брак с Джули уже стал частью его жизни. Его правильной жизни! Жизни, в которой он так долго не хотел замечать очевидных проблем — измен жены. Больше того — в них он обвинял себя. Потому что порой ничего не мог с собой поделать: женское тело, красивое, изящное, частенько не вызывало у него никакого желания. Не стояло у него на Джули! Она отправляла мужа к сексопатологу, урологу, боялась, что это какая-то болезнь, но только Грег никогда не доходил до врачей, зная: если он снимет свой моральный запрет, если позволит себе перешагнуть через выбранные правила поведения, его проблема решится сама собой.

Но вот решительности как раз и не хватало. А когда развод с Джули стал единственным решением, когда Грег снял обручальное кольцо, он понял, что попросту опустошен. Внутри была лишь выжженная пустыня чувств и веры в людей. Он не хотел ничего и никого — ни женщин, ни мужчин. Работа затянула его с головой. А когда не стало работы... Вот в тот момент Лестрейд и понял, что в какой-то миг своей жизни свернул не на ту дорожку. Где-то на отрезке его жизни между вехами «развод» и «слепота» должен был появиться новый человек, который потом остался бы с ним, инвалидом, до конца дней, потому что любят не за что-то, а несмотря ни на что... Но такого человека так и не нашлось.

Грег вздохнул. На душе стало слишком горько от осознания, что теперь уже ничего не исправишь. Кому он нужен — слепой инвалид с полицейской пенсией? Кто захочет связаться с ним по велению сердца, а не из-за безысходности, как племянница миссис Хейл? 

## Глава 9

Академия судебных медиков в Лондоне была хорошо знакома Джону: если бы с учебой в университете не задалось, она бы стала его запасным аэродромом. Сейчас, шагая следом за Шерлоком и Диммоком по длинным коридорам, наполненным студентами — некоторые из которых оборачивались вслед их троице, вполне вероятно, узнав того самого «детектива из интернета», — Уотсон ощущал себя своего рода супергероем. Хотя, может быть, внимание студентов попросту привлекала повязка на голове Холмса и шапка растрепанных кудрей над ней.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Кан! — распахнув нужную дверь, Диммок поприветствовал бывшего сотрудника Скотланд-Ярда.

— Инспектор, рад вас видеть, — прозвучал в ответ спокойный хриплый голос хозяина кабинета, и Оливер Кан встал из-за стола навстречу вошедшим. Это был невысокий сухощавый мужчина лет семидесяти, с большой лысиной, испещренным морщинами лицом и цепким взглядом карих глаз.

— Да, конечно же, я помню это дело, — ответил доктор Кан, когда Диммок изложил ему цель визита. — Разве такое можно забыть.

— Посмотрите на эти фотографии, будьте добры. Мы хотим узнать ваше мнение, есть ли связь между этими телами и теми, которые вы вскрывали в нулевых годах по так называемому делу Граффитиста? — Диммок разложил перед доктором распечатанные снимки. Кан неторопливо изучил их один за другим, внимательно разглядывая подробности.

— Хм... Память у меня хорошая, и то дело я помню, как будто бы вчера вскрывал последний труп. Здесь сразу видно, что и разрез изменился, и след от гарды виден...

— Предположим, что эти убийства и те, в нулевые, совершены одним и тем же человеком. Чем бы вы объяснили эти изменения? — резко повернулся к доктору Шерлок, который до этого момента внимательно изучал дипломы и сертификаты, висевшие на стенах кабинета. — Что могло их вызвать?

— Возраст, естественно, — твердо сказал доктор Кан. — С годами, знаете ли, молодой человек, рука перестает быть такой твердой. В свое время я и в судебные-то медики ушел из-за болезни, живых людей резать не мог, а мертвым все равно. По этим снимкам очевидно, что подвижность рук у убийцы не нарушена. Но вот с координацией есть небольшие проблемы. Будь у него какое-то заболевание или травма, влияющая на подвижность запястий, пальцев — он бы не сделал все настолько аккуратно.

— А чем вы объясните след от гарды? — прищурился детектив. — Вы говорите о возрасте, но для того, чтобы ударить так, чтобы на теле остался след, нужно приложить немалую силу. С возрастом силы не прибавляется, ведь так?

Доктор Кан лишь улыбнулся и взял одну из фотографий.

— Я смотрю на этот слепок орудия убийства, и что я вижу? — заговорил он, будто выступая перед студентами. — Острый, как бритва, кинжал. Возьмите тушу свиньи и попробуйте проткнуть ее таким оружием, а потом возьмите что-то, приближенное к тому ножу, которым Граффитист убивал в нулевых. Строение того клинка не позволяло с такой легкостью прорезать плоть, насечки и обух тормозили его, а здесь — лезвие обоюдоострое. Оно не встречает сопротивления.

Шерлок замотал головой.

— Дело не в ноже. Он действительно силен, я испытал это на себе: убийца едва не проломил мне череп, — сказал он и указал на свою голову. — В тот момент, когда я дрался с ним, он не показался мне немощным стариком.

— Драться одно, а резать — совсем другое. — Доктор Кан встал из-за стола и, опираясь на трость и чуть прихрамывая, подошел к Шерлоку. — Видите, у меня дрожат пальцы? — спросил он, вытянув перед собой свободную руку. — Такой рукой я могу сделать один прямой разрез, но не длинный. Вот вскрыть брюшную полость одним движением у меня бы не вышло. При этом… — Кан взял Шерлока за руку и с силой сжал ее. — …вы можете сказать, что я слаб и немощен?

— Нет, пожатие у вас достаточно сильное. Значит, мышцы...

— Именно! Работают прекрасно. Я веду активный образ жизни, для своих лет, разумеется, но вынужден принимать кортикостероиды, побочным эффектом которых как раз является тремор рук.

Доктор Кан вернулся за стол и продолжил, вздохнув:

— Из-за этого я даже побоялся и дальше работать экспертом, пошел преподавать. Бывают случаи, когда нужно очень аккуратно извлечь пулю или взять образцы, а я мог бы не справиться с этой задачей. Так что на вашем месте я бы искал мужчину в возрасте примерно пятидесяти лет, который в прошлом имеет опыт в хирургии. Это не мясник, не какой-нибудь студент, санитар, это опытный медик. Скорее всего, в его истории болезни вы найдете назначение нейролептиков, трициклических антидепрессантов, симпатомиметиков и еще ряда других препаратов, которые могут вызвать тремор рук. 

— Стало быть, — вздохнул Диммок, все больше и больше огорчаясь перспективам дела, — нам снова придется отрабатывать медиков и патологоанатомов?

— И судебных экспертов, — улыбнулся Кан. — Теоретически каждый из них мог такое сделать. Пятнадцать лет назад, помнится, я уже говорил об этом инспектору Лестрейду. Ветеринары тоже оперируют, но я не думаю, что это может быть ветеринар. Там немного другая сноровка требуется.

Диммок лишь уныло покачал головой, собравшись покинуть кабинет доктора.

— Кстати, хотел спросить, — окликнул его на пороге Кан, — как там Лестрейд? Я слышал, что этот так называемый Граффитист пытался до него добраться... — Доктор поежился.

— Он в безопасности, не волнуйтесь.

— А мне самому может что-то угрожать? — встревоженно спросил Оливер, глядя то на старшего инспектора, то на детектива.

Диммок и Шерлок переглянулись.

— Я ведь был экспертом по этому делу, все трупы прошли через мои руки, кроме двух самых первых, — продолжил Кан.

— Мы обеспечим вам охрану, — заверил доктора Диммок.

*******

Субботним утром в самом конце завтрака Холмс-старший, получив на свой телефон какое-то сообщение, спросил Грега:

— Вы готовы кое с кем познакомиться?

— Познакомиться? О чем вы, мистер Холмс? — удивился Грег.

— Сейчас узнаете. — С этими словами Майкрофт взял бывшего полицейского за руку и повел на улицу.

Мужчины спустились по ступенькам. Хотя Грег и ощутил тепло солнечных лучшей на лице, но ветер пока еще был прохладным, зимним. Майкрофт на минуту оставил Лестрейда одного и ушел вперед. До слуха Грега донеслось, что Холмс спросил у кого-то, все ли необходимое привезли и не было ли проблем, после чего хлопнула дверь фургона и машина уехала. Потом раздались шаги Майкрофта, который, похоже, возвращался к своему гостю не один...

— Вот, знакомьтесь. — Майкрофт взял Лестрейда за руку и вложил в нее рукоять шлейки собаки-поводыря. — Это ваш новый друг. Вряд ли вам будет интересно его полное имя по родословной. В тренировочном центре его прозвали Рори.

— Собака-поводырь?! — Радости Грега не было предела. — Ух ты, вот это да!

Лестрейд пришел в некоторое замешательство: судя по всему, пес был гораздо выше и крупнее лабрадора. Опустив левую руку, Грег ощупал длинную, густую, мягкую шерсть. Движимый дальнейшим желанием «увидеть» свою новую собаку, он стал ее оглаживать и сильно удивился размеру.

— Это ньюфаундленд. — Майкрофт внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Грег, опустившись на корточки около огромной мохнатой черной собаки, знакомился с ней. — Я решил, что эта порода для вас прекрасно подойдет. Это надежные спокойные компаньоны. Они ничего не боятся.

— Мистер Холмс, я... — Грег не знал, как описать восторг от того, что его руки утонули в мягкой шерсти. — Я и не ожидал... Какой же он большой! И теплый! — Он обнял пса, довольно завилявшего роскошным хвостом.

— Меня заверили, что с ним не будет никаких проблем. Его готовили по специальному заказу, но будущая хозяйка Рори в последний момент засомневалась, справится ли с собакой такого размера. Я проверил, это действительно была весьма хрупкая девушка. Она выбрала лабрадора, а Рори остался в центре... И я решил забрать его для вас.

— Спасибо вам большое, мистер Холмс! — горячо произнес Грег, и Майкрофт ощутил в груди теплоту от широкой улыбки Грега. Если бы еще он мог увидеть его радостные глаза!

— Не стоит благодарности. Мне приятно вас порадовать, — произнес Холмс и тут же напрягся: а не слишком ли много он сказал? — Давайте пройдемся по саду? Заодно Рори познакомится с окрестностями, и потом вы сможете гулять в любое время. Если возникнут проблемы, можно будет или вызвать тренера, или заменить собаку...

Грег кивнул, поднялся, взял пса за шлейку и медленно двинулся вперед.

*******

Они расположились на солнечной стороне сада, на одной из скамеек возле розария. Майкрофт поймал себя на том, что впервые за долгое время и сам довольно улыбается: он видел радость Грега, и ему самому тоже вдруг стало светло и легко. Кто-то, чтобы увидеть довольную улыбку своей второй половинки, скупает эксклюзивные украшения, автомобили, а он вот собак. Ему повезло, что Грегори настолько чист и не испорчен роскошью. Вот только не стоило, пожалуй, слишком уж мечтать о взаимных чувствах.

— К нам идет мой брат, — сказал Майкрофт, заметив вдалеке знакомую фигуру с разлетавшимися полами пальто, и поспешил убрать руку — слишком уж близко она лежала с рукой Грега. Хотя что ему скрывать? Шерлок уже давно заподозрил брата в теплых чувствах к Лестрейду и периодически пытался как-то подтолкнуть старшего Холмса к решительным шагам.

Лестрейд взял Рори за шлейку: он, конечно, спокойный и умный, но Шерлок — это Шерлок!

Против обыкновения младший Холмс не начал сходу выдавать тонны информации. Вместо этого он остановился в паре шагов от лавочки, на которой сидели его брат и Грег, и с прищуром на них посмотрел.

— Вы, я вижу, нашли общий язык... — сказал он в итоге, подмигнув Майкрофту.

— Тебя привело сюда расследование или просто заехал на чай? — невозмутимо спросил тот, наградив брата красноречивым взглядом: мол, не смей затрагивать тему его отношения к Грегу.

Шерлок тряхнул головой — он был рад наконец-то избавиться от опротивевшей повязки.

— Расследование.

— Ты что-то узнал? — тут же оживился Грег.

— И да, и нет, — ответил Шерлок. — Картинка постепенно складывается, хотя в ней еще слишком много пробелов. Кстати, Майкрофт, дело бы двигалось быстрее, если б ты не был так ленив. Почему за пределами Лондона так мало камер?

— Обычно тебя возмущает, что их слишком много... — устало вздохнул старший Холмс.

— Минивэн, который был у твоего дома, Грег, — пустил мимо ушей слова брата Шерлок, — фальшивка, как я и предполагал. В курьерской службе машины с такими номерами нет. Убийца сам наклеил на нее логотипы MadEx, видимо, заказал из Китая на подставное имя, сейчас это не проблема. Но вот с номерами интереснее. Это номера с реального минивэна такой же марки и модели, но списанного в утиль, в связи с чем и номера его должны быть уничтожены. Останови машину дорожная полиция для проверки — не сразу бы сообразили, в чем подвох, подумали бы, что сбой в базе данных. Диммок все уточнил — тут ошибки нет, в руки нашего маньяка попали реальные номера, которые на этот момент числились как уже не существующие.

— Стало быть, у Граффитиста есть кто-то в дорожной полиции? — нахмурился Грег.

— Именно. Но пока не ясно, кто из полицейских с ним связан. А еще, судя по всему, подельник в дорожной полиции слил Граффитисту карту расположения уличных камер, поэтому его практически нигде не отследили, — поморщился Шерлок. — Впрочем, и у дома Шульца, и у дома Руфуса на камеры он попал. И еще. Помнишь, ты говорил про заброшенную ферму? Именно там Граффитист дожидался ночи, чтобы проникнуть в твой дом. Там нашли следы стоянки автомобиля, но ничего, пригодного в качестве доказательств, увы, не обнаружено.

— А сам он на видео не попал? — с надеждой уточнил Грег.

— Как тебе сказать. Попал, но толку от этого пшик. Эксперты уже рассчитали его рост, вес, но это я и без них знаю! Лицо он нигде не засветил.

— Сейчас он вряд ли станет использовать этот минивэн, — задумчиво сказал Грег. — Слишком уж наследил.

— Именно так, Лестрейд. Голова у тебя еще иногда соображает. Этой ночью наш минивэн сгорел в Таунсенде. Улик не осталось, только обгорелый остов. Как удалось выяснить по вин-номеру, машина три месяца как в угоне. Материалы по этому поводу я посмотрел: хозяин сам дурак — вышел купить кофе и оставил ключи в замке зажигания. Кто угнал — естественно, не видел.

— А кто же вызвал пожарных? Таунсенд — глухая местность... Тем более ночью. — Грег припомнил карту местности.

— Пожарных вызвала некая Ребекка Фрибек, местный ветеринар. Возвращалась с фермы, с ночного отёла, увидела пожар в поле и позвонила в службу спасения.

— К ней приставили охрану? — встревожился Грег.

— Думаешь, Граффитист теперь захочет ее убить? — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— А почему нет? — пожал плечами Грег.

— Диммок приставил охрану и к ней, и к Оливеру Кану, помнишь такого? Но это слишком скучно. Граффитист нанесет удар там, где никто не будет его ждать. И не кривись так. Для нас это будет возможность узнать об убийце что-то новое.

— Лучше бы этой возможности не было, — вздохнул Грег. — А что по связи между Граффитистом и Шульцем? Появилось что-то?

Шерлок покачался с носка на пятку, неопределенно пожал плечами и тут же поймал суровый взгляд Майкрофта: Грег твоих ужимок не видит!

— Ничего, — ответил детектив. — Ни переписки, ни звонков... ничего. Я не исключаю, что были личные встречи. Вне поля зрения камер. Кстати, минивэн Граффитиста дважды зафиксирован камерами возле дома Шульца, в день убийства и накануне. Очевидно, он приезжал к нему передать яд для твоей собаки.

При этих словах Шерлока Грег неосознанного погладил Рори.

— Твой лабрадор был отравлен, — продолжил младший Холмс. — В крови обнаружены следы батрахотоксина. Это яд животного происхождения, его вырабатывает лягушка вида Phyllobates terribillis — ужасный листолаз. Яд при попадании на слизистую убивает почти мгновенно. Таких лягушек держат только в некоторых зоопарках, и то с огромными мерами предосторожности, поэтому откуда Граффитист взял этот яд — большой вопрос. Диммок проверяет все зоопарки и сотрудников, работающих с этими тварями.

— Скорее всего, лягушка находится в частной коллекции, — сказал Майкрофт, все это время внимательно слушавший выкладки брата. — Маловероятно, что убийца обратился бы в зоопарк. Раз он не стал избавляться от трупа собака, значит, знал, что яд будет обнаружен, и не боялся этого. Почему? Потому что был уверен, что по этому следу его не вычислят.

— К сожалению, братец, я вынужден с тобой согласиться, — поморщился Шерлок. — Компьютерщики Ярда ищут в интернете всех любителей этих лягушек. Может быть, что-то всплывет. По крайней мере, смертей от этого яда в обозримом прошлом на территории страны не было.

— Выходит, человек, держащий дома такую лягушку и передавший Граффитисту яд, пока жив, — сказал Грег и после паузы добавил с усмешкой: — А может, это сам Граффитист.

— Не делай его преступным гением. Он просто высокоорганизованный псих, но не гений, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Хотя определенные знания в области криминалистики у него есть. В доме Шульца он умудрился не оставить ни одной зацепки! Полиция все перевернула — ничего! Такая же картина и у Руфуса.

— По всему выходит, я еще очень нескоро смогу вернуться домой? — со вздохом спросил Грег.

— А тебе тут разве плохо? — усмехнулся Шерлок, пристально глядя брату в глаза. Майкрофт лишь вздохнул и предпочел сосредоточиться на изучении идеальных стрелок на своих брюках.

— Я не стану злоупотреблять гостеприимством мистера Холмса, — серьезно сказал Грег, поглаживая Рори по голове.

— Это необходимая мера, — отозвался Шерлок. — Пока ты живешь тут, мне не нужно думать, как обеспечить твою безопасность. Кстати, выяснились интересные подробности о твоем Шульце. Он всего полгода отработал в социальной службе перед тем, как его назначили к тебе. Такое кураторство не доверяют новичкам, но этот тип рассказал своей начальнице очень слезливую историю о внезапно ослепшей матери его девушки. В общем, наплел с три короба, что хочет помогать незрячим людям. Запудрил мозги.

— Получается, нападение он планировал еще за полгода... — Грег ощутил, как волна холодных мурашек пробежала по спине.

— Именно. Но самое плохое в этой истории то, что пока не ясно, как Граффитист узнал адрес конспиративного дома, — серьезно сказал Шерлок.

— Только через отдел службы защиты свидетелей, Шерлок, — сказал Грег. — По-другому никак. Это закрытая информация. Салли знала, но она точно не могла... В общем, взломал базу данных Ярда, как иначе.

— Следов взлома нет. Все проверено. — Шерлок бросил вопросительный взгляд на брата, на что тот кивнул. — Специалисты Майкрофта ручаются за достоверность. Все чисто, Грег. Остается человеческий фактор. Кто-то сообщил убийце адрес. Но все сотрудники отдела проверены, все под наблюдением. Никаких подозрительных контактов.

— А Шеллоу? Он что-то сказал? Он наверняка должен был что-то заметить или услышать!

— Шеллоу еще в коме, Грег. На него вся надежда... Если он придет в себя, то расскажет много интересного, я уверен. — Шерлок на мгновение задумался. — Если, конечно, это не он сообщил Граффитисту, где тебя искать.

Грег отрицательно замотал головой.

— Да брось, Шерлок, он хороший парень! Я же с ним общался. Тем более он чудом выжил.

— И что? Только поэтому я должен исключить хорошего парня Шеллоу из числа подозреваемых? — фыркнул детектив. — Граффитист вполне мог пойти на убийство сообщника. Сообщник из числа твоих охранников — о, классика! Так что не будем исключать ни Шеллоу, ни Мартена. Пока у меня две четких линии, ведущих в никуда. Первая — связь Шульца и БэнкГси: я не знаю, где, когда и как они познакомились. Не знаю, как именно он заставил Шульца сотрудничать. Вторая — связь Граффитиста с кем-то из полиции. Это может быть один человек или несколько. Не забывай, номера минивэна по документам оказались списаны и уничтожены, к тому же Граффитисту известно все о дорожных камерах. Ну и напоследок — сведения о твоем местонахождении. Где-то в полиции есть человек, который помогает убийце.

— Мои люди проверят всех, кто имел доступ к сведениям о Лестрейде, — сказал Майкрофт, видя, насколько озабоченным выглядит брат. Холмс-старший не мог не отметить, что дело действительно приобрело серьезный оборот, и ряд вещей в нем был куда сложнее, чем те, с которыми раньше доводилось сталкиваться полиции и Шерлоку. — Проверка, проведенная Скотланд-Ярдом, могла не выявить какую-нибудь мелочь, на которую обратят внимание мои специалисты.

— Только не трогайте Салли, — терзаемый дурными предчувствиями, попросил Грег. Он понимал, что вмешательство старшего Холмса может обернуться довольно неприятными последствиями. — Я уверен в ней. Она бы никогда...

— Грег, перестань доверять всем подряд, — мрачно сказал Шерлок. — Твоя Донован — не я и не мой брат, так что она тоже под подозрением.

Грег опустил голову и тяжело вздохнул.

— Этого не может быть. Просто не может быть... Я не верю, что Салли может быть как-то связана с маньяком.

Телефон Шерлока пискнул входящим сообщением. Прочитав его, детектив нахмурился.

— Черт, какое-то странное убийство. Диммок просит немедленно приехать. — С этими словами младший Холмс подмигнул брату, развернулся и быстрым шагом ушел прочь.

## Глава 10

День не задался с самого утра. Сначала премьер опоздал на заседание, потом сорвался телефонный разговор с Пекином, потом последовал перенос встречи с послом на три часа позже... В итоге к вечеру, когда Майкрофт вернулся домой, он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и измотанным. Судя по тому, как давило на виски, и приступ мигрени был не за горами.

Пара помытых тарелок, кружка в сушилке и лужа воды около раковины, которую Холмс вытер полотенцем, сказали ему, что Грег послушался хозяина особняка и не стал дожидаться его на ужин. Заставив себя выпить хотя бы чай с печеньем, Майкрофт поднялся в спальню. Прохладный душ должен был помочь немного взбодриться и прийти в себя.

Надев пижаму и теплый халат, Майкрофт какое-то время сидел в кресле у окна, пытаясь настроиться на работу. Следует уже сегодня начать просматривать бумаги для назначенного на послезавтра заседания парламента, чтобы избежать недоразумений и успеть переговорить с ответственными за принятие ключевых решений людьми, но... Холмс вздохнул: вместе с идеальной памятью природа наградила его и идеальным слухом, и сейчас его чуткие уши прекрасно фиксировали чуждый дому звуковой фон. Похоже, Лестрейд слушал аудиокнигу.

Майкрофт попытался абстрагироваться от приключений некоего Джонатана в бразильской сельве, но безуспешно. Краем сознания он все равно следил за развитием довольно простенькой приключенческой истории, какие обожают мальчишки. Сюжет в духе Майн Рида заставил вспомнить детство. Пожалуй, со стороны Майкрофта было ошибкой разместить Грега в комнате напротив своей спальни. Холмс покачал головой: вот что выходит, если принимать решения не по велению разума, а по желанию сердца. Что мешало отвести Грегу дальнюю спальню в другом конце коридора? Наверное то, что подсознательно ему хотелось быть ближе к Лестрейду?

Сделав вывод, что сосредоточиться на работе в такой обстановке вряд ли получится, Майкрофт направился к Грегу. Раз уж вечер можно смело вычеркивать из графы «продуктивный», то почему нельзя просто немного потешить себя близостью любимого?

Стоило Майкрофту войти в комнату и поздороваться, как Грег сразу же выключил воспроизведение и отложил в сторону телефон.

— Я вам мешаю, наверное?

— Нет, с чего вы взяли? — легко солгал Холмс.

Грег, сидевший в постели, неопределенно передернул плечами.

— У вас всегда так тихо в доме, а тут я с аудиокнигой... Еще и сюжет наверняка дурацкий по вашим меркам. А я после той травмы не могу ничего слушать в наушниках, голова тут же начинает раскалываться...

— Не страшно. — Майкрофт, включив светильник, подошел ближе и сел в кресло так, чтобы иметь возможность любоваться лицом Грега. — Тишину стоит иногда нарушать. Но почему вы назвали сюжет дурацким? Насколько я смог его оценить, это обычный приключенческий роман.

— Все-таки я вам помешал, — усмехнулся Грег, поняв, что Холмс какое-то время прислушивался к истории. А ведь просто так прислушиваться не станешь!

— Говорю же — не помешали, Лестрейд, — возразил Майкрофт. — И вообще, я в детстве очень любил творчество Скотта, Рида, Купера, Эмара...

Грег в удивлении приподнял брови и даже открыл глаза. Отчего Майкрофт снова ощутил легкую горечь — этот взгляд! Но только теперь совсем иной, смотрящий мимо чего бы то ни было.

— Меня за книгу из-под палки загоняли, представляете? Мне б в футбол поиграть… А вы, оказывается, любили приключения?!

— Чему вы так удивляетесь? Или думаете, я с пеленок изучал труды по международным отношениям и политологии? Отнюдь! — с улыбкой сказал Майкрофт. — У меня тоже было детство. Менее бурное, нежели у Шерлока, но тем не менее было. Я думал, по нашему общению вы это уже поняли.

Грег улыбнулся. Напряженность, которую он испытал с того момента, как Холмс вошел в комнату, куда-то исчезла. А ведь и правда! Почему он раньше даже мысли не допускал, что Майкрофт был таким же ребенком, как и другие мальчишки? Да, повзрослел он гораздо раньше, но все же!

— Я как-то не представлял вас иным... — честно признался Грег.

— Это мой брат всюду одинаков и всегда готов сеять сумбур и суматоху. Я же в стенах своего дома и за ними — два разных человека, Лестрейд.

— Я уже это понял, мистер Холмс. Вы умеете удивлять!

— Да, пожалуй. Но раз вы любите новые книги, я мог бы заказать для вас несколько хороших изданий… Прочтете их, пока живете у меня.

— Изданий? — нахмурился Грег.

— Да. Не так давно мне попадалась информация об отличных книгах для незрячих.

Грег покачал головой.

— У меня со шрифтом Брайля не сложилось, мистер Холмс. Вряд ли я их осилю.

— А в чем проблема? — Майкрофт нахмурился и подался вперед.

— Ну, как-то... — вздохнул Грег с немного растерянным видом, — не знаю. Не пошло.

— Значит ли это, что вы просто не посещали обучающие курсы?

Грег виновато опустил голову.

— Вы правы, мистер Холмс. Наверное, стоило уделить этому больше внимания, но я как-то обходился...

— Вам необходимо знать шрифт Брайля, Лестрейд, — серьезно сказал Холмс. — С его помощью можно не только читать, но и писать. В наш век технологий существует масса программ-транскриберов, но я не уверен, что целиком и полностью зависеть от электронных помощников — хорошая идея.

— Вы кругом правы, мистер Холмс. Но когда в социальной службе мне предлагали занятия в центре реабилитации, мне как-то не хотелось... Я не думал, конечно, что слепота пройдет. Я ж не идиот, верящий в сказки. Просто...

— Не желали признавать, что теперь не такой, как все, и у вас появились особенные потребности, — закончил за него Майкрофт. Грег вздохнул.

— Угу... — грустно кивнул он. — Я сходил пару раз на занятия, нам там рассказывали, какое сочетание точек какую букву означает, но вокруг были другие незрячие... И они... — Грег замолчал, вспоминая забытые ощущения.

Все те люди казались ему чужими. Они так спокойно обсуждали свою слепоту, с такой покорностью принимали новую жизнь, что Грег невольно ощущал себя чужаком. Кто-то просит родственников отвести их погулять? Принести продукты? В голове Грега не укладывалось, как можно так жить! Как можно во всем полагаться на другого? Он всю жизнь рассчитывал лишь на себя и не собирался изменять привычкам. А еще эти разговоры о прошлом! Почему-то его новые незрячие знакомые горели желанием узнать, каково ему было работать полицейским. Вот об этом Грег точно не хотел рассказывать: слишком тяжело было вспоминать свою прежнюю и, как оказалось, такую счастливую жизнь.

— Это можно исправить, Лестрейд. Шрифт Брайля достаточно прост. Нужно лишь развивать навыки, и в конечном итоге можно научиться быстро читать. Это интересно.

— Но сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы я начинал с кем-то заниматься, мистер Холмс. Вы же лучше меня знаете мое положение. Может быть, когда все это закончится, я и попытаюсь еще раз его освоить. Или... — Грег задумался. — А может быть, есть какой-то самоучитель? Я бы и без курсов попробовал...

— Я подумаю над этим вопросом, — ответил Майкрофт. — Но давайте дослушаем рассказ? — предложил он. Удивительно, но разговор с Грегом странным образом придал ему сил, а возвращаться в спальню совсем не хотелось.

— Давайте, я не против, — ответил Грег и снова включил аудиокнигу.

*******

— Что у нас тут? — резко спросил Шерлок, ныряя под заградительную ленту.

То, что место преступления оказалось в лесном массиве Форест-Роу, уже само по себе не предвещало ничего хорошего. Кто обычно прячет тела в лесу? Тот, кому совсем не нужно, чтобы их нашли. А если учесть, где именно были найдены тела...

— Ничего хорошего, — буркнул бледно-зеленый Диммок. — Фото вы видели. Но они не передают и сотой части всего... А Джон где? — спросил полицейский, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься.

— У него дежурство, — ответил Шерлок и внимательно посмотрел на парочку трясущихся подростков, сидящих в полицейском внедорожнике, который пробрался на одну из расчищенных полянок. — Это они нашли тела?

— Да. Думаю, теперь до конца жизни даже близко не подойдут к заброшкам. Диггеры малолетние! Откуда только пронюхали, что тут со времен холодной войны заброшенный бункер?

— В интернете все можно найти. И если бы не они, тела бы еще долго никто не обнаружил. — Шерлок заметил земляной холм, в котором зияла чернотой распахнутая дверь бункера, и направился к нему.

Ответить на это Диммоку было нечего, и он молча последовал за детективом.

Воздух в бункере был спертым, пропитанным сыростью, плесенью и пока еще едва уловимым запахом разложения. Крутая, местами проржавевшая лестница уводила куда-то в темноту, которую старательно разгоняли переносные светильники криминалистов. Надев перчатки и придерживаясь за покрытые непонятной грязью перила, Шерлок начал спускаться.

— Дышать тут можно, специалисты проверили, ничего отравляющего в воздухе нет, — сообщил следовавший за ним по пятам Диммок. — Но трупный запах... — Он протянул детективу респиратор.

Натянув респиратор, Шерлок быстро зашагал вперед. Миновав один из длинных бетонных коридоров и пару пугающего вида толстенных дверей с задвижками в толщину человеческого бедра, они оказались в ярко освещенном помещении, которое, судя по всему, когда-то создавалось как медицинский отсек. Разводы плесени на белом потолке, облезающая слоями краска, проржавевшее и истлевшее допотопное оборудование — от всего этого по коже пробежал холодок. Шерлок обвел помещение внимательным взглядом и поморщился от тошнотворного трупного запаха, чувствовавшегося даже через респиратор.

— Восемь? — прищурился он, считая длинные, обмотанные упаковочной пленкой предметы, лежавшие на полу и очень напоминавшие трупы.

— Да, восемь тел. Вскрывать упаковку тут, как вы сами понимаете, смысла нет. Диггеры отковыряли только одну... Им и этого хватило, — пояснил Диммок.

Шерлок подошел к эксперту, склонившемуся над телом и что-то скрупулезно записывавшему в протокол осмотра. Эксперт молча кивнул, предлагая Шерлоку самому осмотреть страшную находку. Детектив отвел в стороны края разрезанной упаковочной пленки и поморщился, увидев лицо девушки, тронутое разложением.

— Это Ванесса Кук, — глухо прозвучал из-под респиратора голос эксперта. — Все вещи жертв валялись вон в том углу. Там нашли ее сумочку и паспорт. Проверили — она пропала четыре месяца назад, жила тут неподалеку. Из-за холода в бункере тело неплохо сохранилось. Убита ударом слева между пятым и шестым ребром, живот распорот, органы вынуты. Это, кстати, тоже немного замедлило разложение. Где они — сказать пока не могу.

— Обнаружены документы еще двух человек, все числятся пропавшими. Самый давний — восемь месяцев назад, — добавил Диммок. — Остальных придется устанавливать по ДНК.

Шерлок кивнул и бесстрастно перевернул тело на бок, отодвинул пленку еще больше, чтобы лучше рассмотреть смертельное ранение. Знакомый удар, знакомый след.

— Как это понимать, Шерлок? — терзаемый нехорошими предчувствиями, спросил Диммок, заметивший озадаченное выражение лица детектива.

— Пока не знаю...

— Но это ведь Граффитист, так? Его почерк!

Холмс распрямился, внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам.

— Здесь нет его «автографа», органов жертв тоже нет... Это не одно из мест убийств, это что-то другое...

— Что?

Холмс неопределенно мотнул головой, снова склонился над трупом, внимательно рассматривая разрез и рану.

— Это его тренировочный полигон, — тихо сказал Шерлок. — Посмотрите, как он резал ее и вынимал органы! Разрез брюшины рваный, неровный. Внутри осталась часть печени и подвздошной кишки...

— Ничего не понимаю, — удивился Диммок. — А говорили ж, что он профессионально вскрывает.

— Тут он нарабатывал и оттачивал навык резать тела и вынимать органы. Но почему... — Холмс прикрыл глаза. — Или ему было нужно восстановить умение после долгого перерыва. Или же у нас продолжатель...

— Подражатель, вы хотите сказать? — переспросил Диммок.

Шерлок отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Тот, кто _продолжает_ дело Граффитиста, — пояснил он. — Продолжатель. Наследник. Наследник, Диммок! Тот, кому Граффитист номер один рассказал, где спрятал органы последней жертвы. Или сам лично передал их ему. Он нашел другого, избрал его на роль убийцы, рассказал все о своих преступлениях и заставил тренироваться.

Диммок ощутил, как капля ледяного пота пробежала по спине.

— Шерлок, вы себя слышали? Это звучит...

— …пугающе, — спокойно продолжил детектив. — Но это так и есть. Впрочем, все прояснится окончательно после осмотра этих трупов. Может быть, все сведется к нашей основной версии. Вдруг постаревшему Граффитисту было необходимо восстановить навыки? — Нахмурившись, детектив направился на выход. Старший инспектор лишь вздохнул и развел руками: ему еще не доводилось видеть консультирующего детектива настолько задумчивым.

— Что за чушь с наследником? «Гарри Поттер» какой-то, а не место преступления, — скептически прокомментировал слова детектива эксперт.

Выбравшись из мерзкого бункера, Диммок стянул респиратор и какое-то время стоял, наблюдая, как вокруг суетились полицейские. На этом фоне в глаза сразу же бросился застывший памятником самому себе Шерлок. Сложив руки под подбородком, детектив смотрел куда-то в лесную чащу. Диммок осторожно подошел к нему, стараясь понять — можно ли сейчас отвлекать Холмса или лучше не надо. Очевидно, почувствовав приближение старшего инспектора, Шерлок вернулся из своих Чертогов.

— Трупы в бункере — это еще не все, — сказал он мрачно.

— В смысле? — нахмурился Диммок.

— Инспектор, вызывайте сюда всех, кого можете, — ответил Шерлок и широкими шагами направился куда-то вперед.

— Вы о чем? — поспешил за ним Диммок, едва не споткнувшись о торчащий из земли корень.

— Вот о чем. Могилы. — Шерлок присел в пяти футах от толстого ствола дуба и чуть погреб руками прошлогоднюю листву, сквозь которую еще не пробилась молодая трава.

— Чего? — спросил Диммок, подсознательно уже понимая, на что именно был похож этот небольшой холмик.

И если присмотреться, то сейчас, когда поляна и близлежащая местность были лишены буйной лесной растительности, становилось очевидно, что могил тут минимум десять.

*******

Пристроив пальто на вешалку, а зонт в подставку, Холмс позволил себе несколько секунд полюбоваться на Грега, сидящего на диване в гостиной, и Рори, вытянувшегося у его ног.

— Как прошел день? — осведомился Майкрофт, начиная разговор.

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Грег. — Шерлок звонил. Сказал, нашли гору трупов. Возможно, дело рук Граффитиста, но пока не ясно... Эксперты третьи сутки работают, не разгибаясь. Я весь день вспоминал свое расследование. Может, всплывет что в памяти, помогу, чем смогу... — Он грустно улыбнулся. — Но, не видя материалов, сложно что-то дельное придумать. — Вздохнув, Грег понуро опустил голову.

— Оставьте это расследование моему брату, — сказал Майкрофт, подходя ближе. — Вы же знаете Шерлока: если дело не далось ему сходу, для него становится вопросом чести вычислить и поймать убийцу. Вот, возьмите, у меня для вас подарок. — Он вложил в руки Лестрейда книгу по обучению незрячих чтению. — Можете отрабатывать навыки. Я думаю, вам одного вечера хватит.

Грег удивленно приподнял брови, открыл книгу и провел пальцами по странице, исследуя рельефные крупные буквы алфавита и мелкие точки рядом с ними.

— Что-то я еще помню... — сказал он, хмуря брови. — Это «А», это «С», «Р»... Но... Черт! Как же трудно чувствовать эти точки! У меня пальцы слишком грубые...

— Это потому, что вы слишком сильно нажимаете. — Майкрофт заметил, как Грег давит указательным пальцем на точки, пытаясь понять написанное.

— Все равно я без подсказок не разберусь, — натянуто улыбнулся Лестрейд.

— Разберетесь, если я вам помогу. — Майкрофт сел рядом. — Я попробовал днем, у меня быстро начало получаться. Вот, смотрите, как нужно... — Он перевернул страницу, взял Грега за руку и приложил его указательный палец к началу строчки из точек. — Не давите сильно. Точки стали более осязаемыми? Когда вы сильно нажимаете, чувствительность притупляется.

Грег кивнул, мысленно отметив, насколько у Майкрофта нежные и теплые руки. И касания — очень легкие, но в них ощущается сила. А еще под нотами тяжелого парфюма улавливаются какие-то другие, очень уютные. 

— Попробуйте вспомнить: вот эти две точки по вертикали слева и чуть выше две точки по вертикали справа... — продолжил Холмс.

Грег нахмурился.

— Это «Т», кажется... А дальше, как мне объясняли, стрелка смотрит вправо — это «О».

— А вот это? — Майкрофт коснулся руки Грега, чуть-чуть передвигая ее.

— Две точки по горизонтали внизу и две вверху... «Х» это. Точно!

— Отлично, а говорите, у вас плохо получается. — Майкрофт позволил себе придвинуться ближе так, чтобы почти касаться плечом плеча Грега и ощущать тепло его тела через тонкую рубашку. — Давайте учиться дальше!

Грег улыбнулся и тут же поймал себя на мысли, что происходит что-то неправильное. Черт возьми, кто учит его читать книги для незрячих? Сам Майкрофт Холмс! Но разве у мистера-почти-британское-правительство, как называет его брат, других дел нет, куда более важных? А как же его ежевечерняя работа в кабинете?

— Мистер Холмс, мне ужасно неудобно. Тратите на меня свое драгоценное время, — остановился Грег, положив обе ладони на раскрытую книгу.

— Почему вы все еще считаете, что недостойны моего времени? — тихо спросил Майкрофт.

— Не знаю... Как-то... Где вы и где я? У вас в руках управление судьбой страны, а вы обучаете чтению ленивого слепого! Вы могли бы за это время... не знаю... пару мировых кризисов разрулить или что-то типа того... — пожал плечами Грег.

Майкрофт вздохнул. Что на это ответишь? Сказать, что работа порой осточертевала? Что иногда он хотел заполнить свои вечера чем-то, кроме нее? Грег неминуемо расценит это так, будто бы стал для Холмса новой игрушкой, новым хобби. Нет, этого говорить точно не следовало, равно как и озвучивать истинные мотивы.

— А если я хочу помочь вам чисто по-человечески, Грегори? — мягко сказал Майкрофт и взял ладони Лестрейда в свои. — Почему вы не допускаете мысль, что я и правда этого хочу? Вы же уже поняли, что человек Майкрофт и чиновник мистер Холмс — две совершенно разных личности?

Грег вздрогнул от того, как мягко поглаживал его руки Холмс.

— Я просто не верю в реальность происходящего... — смущенно улыбнулся Грег, и у Майкрофта засосало под ложечкой. Как же захотелось коснуться щеки Грега, провести пальцами по образовавшимся ямочкам!

— Не верить будете, когда я научу вас писать шрифтом Брайля, Лестрейд, — ответил Майкрофт, стряхивая с себя наваждение. — Давайте тренироваться дальше. Я хочу, чтобы через пару недель вы мне что-нибудь почитали.

## Глава 11

Воскресенье выдалось дождливым. Грег, привыкший к недолгим прогулкам по саду в компании Рори, стоял у открытого окна в гостиной и слушал, как по карнизу стучат капли воды. Он вздохнул, стараясь преодолеть накатившую волну хандры. Лестрейд уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, ненужным и бесполезным. Да, Шерлок периодически приезжал, рассказывал о ходе расследования, делился мыслями, но... Но внутренний полицейский, вдруг оживший в Греге, умолял дать ему посмотреть материалы дела! Лестрейд даже поймал себя на мысли, что всерьез подумывает пригласить Салли и попросить ее прочитать ему все протоколы и заключения экспертов. Хотя, если подумать, что в них толку, все равно он не сможет посмотреть фотографии и схемы. Да и подозрения Шерлока в отношении Салли разъедали душу...

Невольно вспомнился недавний рассказ Донован. «Это было по-настоящему жутко! Сначала там, в бункере, тела эти в пленке, а потом, когда начали раскапывать могилы на поляне... Ты не представляешь! Как в каком-то фильме ужасов! Эксперт сказал, самое первое захоронение сделано примерно двадцать пять лет назад». Они с Салли говорили по телефону, но даже по слегка искаженному плохой связью голосу он чувствовал, что Донован и правда было не на шутку страшно.

— Сколько людей погибло… Как мы такое упустили, Сал? — спросил тогда Лестрейд. — Почему мы не допускали мысли, что у Граффитиста могут быть еще и другие жертвы, не только те, которые он нам так явно подсовывал?

— Не знаю, Грег, — со вздохом отозвалась Донован. — Задним умом все крепки, сам знаешь... Теперь будем поднимать все дела и смотреть, не всплывали ли где уже подобные захоронения. А если предположить, что все эти десять лет он продолжал убивать... Ты представляешь, сколько должно накопиться тел?!

— Салли, давай без этого. Сглазишь еще. Все-таки сейчас другие времена, безнаказанно убивать стало сложнее. Камеры везде, свидетели с телефонами...

— Думаешь, его это остановило бы? Грег, мы набросали примерную схему нападений — он работает на удалении от Лондона в тех местах, где не так много свидетелей и камер. Ты же помнишь, он знаком с расположением камер на дорогах, ни разу не засветился. И мы теперь понятия не имеем, на какой машине он передвигается.

— Слушай, Граффитист, как и многие маньяки, тот еще позер. Что если известная нам часть убийств — это демонстративные убийства, совершаемые ради привлечения к себе внимания? А вот для души... — Грег даже покривился от того, как прозвучали его слова. — Для души он убивал по-другому. И этими телами ни с кем не хотел делиться... Жителей близлежащих населенных пунктов проверяете? Раз первая могила настолько старая, то может быть, он до сих пор живет где-то неподалеку, это для него зона комфорта?

— Да, Грег, проверяем. Диммок дал команду. Половина отдела занимается просмотром досье на всех, кто живет в радиусе тридцати миль. Шерлок тоже заметил, что Граффитист может жить где-то поблизости...

— Я очень надеюсь, что это поможет. Если бы только я мог подключиться к делу! — с сожалением сказал он. — У меня же столько времени свободного!

— Грег, ты поймал достаточно плохих парней. Тебе точно не стоит себя корить, что не принимаешь активное участие в расследовании. Слушай, давно спросить хотела… — Голос Донован стал неожиданно серьезным. — Эта рептилия тебя не замучила?

— Какая рептилия? — нахмурился Лестрейд.

— Ну, брат Шерлока?! Неприятный тип. Шерлок сказал, ты живешь у его брата, да? Вроде как тебе там абсолютно безопасно...

Лестрейд покачал головой. Рептилия! Подумать только. Додумалась же Салли так окрестить Майкрофта!

— Он не «неприятный тип», Салли, и уж точно не «рептилия». Очень хороший человек, между прочим.

— Он там не нож тебе к горлу приставил, что ты вдруг так заговорил? Я еще помню, какими эпитетами ты его периодически награждал! — рассмеялась Донован.

— Нет, ты что! Всего лишь вколол мне какой-то препарат, подавляющий волю, — в тон подруге ответил Грег и добавил уже серьезно: — Салли, он и в самом деле хороший человек. Я сам не ожидал, но он умеет заботиться о других. Я тут с его подачи шрифт Брайля доучиваю...

— Даже так? — в голосе Донован отчетливо прозвучало удивление.

— Да. А что?

В телефоне послышались какие-то голоса.

— Ладно, Грег, извини. Труба зовет. Была рада с тобой поговорить! Здорово, что ты в порядке.

Попрощавшись с бывшей коллегой, Грег задумался. Расследование расследованием, но... С чего это ему вздумалось обсуждать с Салли свою жизнь в доме Майкрофта? Да еще и почти обидеться на ее мнение о Холмсе? Грег усмехнулся. А ведь и правда, какими только эпитетами он не клеймил в свое время старшего Холмса, было дело. А сейчас... сейчас он относится к нему как... как к другу, что ли? Черт его разберет, кем за эти недели стал для Грега Майкрофт, но он точно больше не был чужим, непонятным человеком.

*******

Когда к Рози пришла ночная няня и стало можно оставить дочку на ее попечение, Джон заварил себе очередную кружку кофе и через завалы бумаг и фото на полу осторожно пробрался к любимому креслу. Шерлок устроил из гостиной квартиры на Бейкер-стрит филиал архива Скотланд-Ярда. Расположившись поудобнее, Уотсон смотрел, как Холмс задумчиво стоял посреди комнаты, не сводя глаз с разбросанных у его ног ксерокопий материалов старых дел.

Вот уже несколько дней, в свободное от дежурств в больнице время, Уотсон наблюдал за тем, с каким скрипом идет расследование. Если консультирующий детектив перестал браться за расческу и даже не выбирается из халата — это верный знак, что дела идут из рук вон плохо. Поэтому Джон стоически терпел регулярные визиты растрепанного, засыпающего на ходу инспектора Диммока, который вот уже несколько вечеров подряд приезжал на Бейкер-стрит в надежде получить от Шерлока хоть какие-то новые версии. Как раз сейчас Диммок снова заглянул с очередным таким визитом.

— Итак, что на сегодняшний день мы знаем о Граффитисте, Джон? — заговорил вдруг Шерлок, затылком почувствовав присутствие друга в комнате. — Если не считать тел в могилах, то первое убийство, сопровождавшееся вскрытием трупа, он совершил пятнадцать лет назад, в январе 2005 года. Жертвой стала Лола Аткинсон, студентка. Убийца подкараулил Лолу вечером, дождался, когда она отопрет дверь квартиры, и нанес один точный смертельный удар. Он вынул внутренности и оставил их — все, кроме почек — рядом с трупом, а на стене нарисовал ее кровью граффити. Следующая жертва, в марте этого же года — Фрэнсис Лэнг. Тоже студент, подрабатывал разносчиком газет. Та же схема убийства. Тот же «фирменный» знак на стене. И почки Лолы Аткинсон, которые он переложил в тело Лэнга.

Шерлок подошел к окну и пару минут задумчиво смотрел на неторопливо идущих по улице лондонцев, пока не подозревавших, что маньяк из далекого прошлого снова явился по их души.

— Но студентами были только первые две его жертвы. Все остальные — нет. Совершенно разные, без выраженных закономерностей, — продолжил Шерлок. — Пол, возраст, социальное положение — любое, Джон, никаких предпочтений. Случайный выбор. Аткинсон и Лэнг жили в Лондоне, хотя и на окраинах, поэтому Граффитист тут же попал в поле зрения Ярда. Но потом, словно почувствовав, что в городе убивать слишком опасно, переместился в окрестные деревни.

Шерлок бросился к карте Соединенного Королевства, на которой разноцветными кнопками были отмечены места убийств.

— Смотри, Джон, какая хаотичность! Разве что удаленность от Лондона все время небольшая. Случайный выбор жертвы, случайный выбор места убийства. У этого маньяка нет логики. Поэтому полиция каждый раз расписывалась в собственной беспомощности — никто не в силах был предугадать, где и кого Граффитист убьет в следующий раз.

Диммок поерзал на стуле: что кривить душой, полиция и сейчас немногим отличалась от слепого котенка!

— Пять лет с 2005 по 2010 год. Видеонаблюдение в то время только начинало развиваться, маньяк почти нигде не попадал на камеры, — говорил Шерлок, сверля взглядом карту. — Да и качество изображения тогда оставляло желать лучшего. Все, что смогли выяснить о внешности Граффитиста: невысокий, худой, лицо всегда скрыто капюшоном и бейсболкой, на глазах темные очки, пол-лица скрыто шейным платком, на руках перчатки. Как можно было найти убийцу по таким приметам?!

Диммок широко зевнул, в последний момент неловко прикрыв рот рукой.

— Теперь, когда до Грега он не доберется ни при каким раскладе, неизбежны новые жертвы. Он не мог вернуться только лишь для того, чтобы убить Лестрейда. Если бы хотел убить только его — убил бы сразу же. Но Граффитист этого не сделал. Вывод? Ему нужно внимание прессы, он снова захотел на первые полосы газет. Сам посуди: убийство бывшего начальника отдела особо тяжких Ярда, находящегося под защитой государства, наглое и хладнокровное — это гарантия славы! Он хотел поиграть, но просчитался. Теперь Граффитист разозлен, и я уверен, скоро опять убьет. Он хочет, чтобы о нем снова говорили, но на этот раз ему потребуется для этого гораздо больше жертв. Люди стали равнодушны и пресыщены информацией, их сложнее удивить, чем десять лет назад...

Уотсон лишь кивнул, молча соглашаясь с таким выводом детектива.

— Может быть, мне стоит собрать пресс-конференцию? — встрепенулся Диммок. — Пусть увидит, что и так известен, может, тогда ему не придется убивать.

— Нет, инспектор, Граффитиста это не убедит... Да и для журналистов пока нет достаточно информации, подтверждающей, что беспощадный маньяк начал новую серию убийств. Пока мы видим всего лишь месть вернувшегося убийцы полицейскому, который в свое время пытался его поймать. Так что даже если вы поселитесь в телевизоре, это не поможет, — отрезал Шерлок.

Диммок лишь вздохнул, мысленно молясь, чтобы новая жертва обнаружилась не раньше, чем через пару дней, тогда у него будет хоть призрачный шанс выспаться.

— Но главная загадка не в этом. — Шерлок вернулся к карте и ткнул пальцем в группу красных кнопок, воткнутых рядом. — Бункер и поляна в окрестностях Фридейла. Массовое захоронение тел противоречит всему, что мы знаем о Граффитисте. В те пять лет, когда он демонстративно убивал, такого не было.

— Может, не было, а может, и было, просто пока не нашли, — вздохнул Диммок.

Шерлок с прищуром посмотрел на полицейского.

— Этого тоже нельзя исключать. Тогда я еще не занимался этим делом настолько плотно. — Он поморщился. — Лишь последний труп был найден уже при мне.

— А это не может быть просто совпадением? — Джон взял несколько снимков выкопанных тел и какое-то время задумчиво рассматривал их. — Что если эти жертвы вообще не связаны с Граффитистом? Что если в Фридейле убивал кто-то другой? Вообще другой маньяк?

Холмс лишь насмешливо усмехнулся.

— Джон, ты забываешь главное — наш Граффитист все делает очень внимательно и аккуратно. Ты хочешь сказать, что он не заметил поляну с могилами, когда работал в бункере? Это смешно. Исключено. Захороненные тела — это тоже его жертвы. Наткнись он на чужие могилы — сменил бы место. К чему ему кто-то другой на его территории? Он чувствует себя звездой и не потерпит конкуренции. 

— А эти могилы что-то решают в деле? — нахмурился Джон.

— Они дают много информации к размышлению. Закопанные убиты не ударом в сердце, а задушены. Просто задушены. Смерть самой первой жертвы датируется 1995 годом, двадцать пять лет назад, Джон. Личность установлена — Мелани Джасперс, шестнадцать лет. Вывод? Граффитист начинал как душитель, а потом перешел, так сказать, на более сложный уровень. И это согласуется с теорией, что ему были нужны навыки медика, чтобы начать работать ножом и скальпелем. Он где-то учился, получал образование и опыт. И когда стал уверен в себе, перешел на кровавые убийства. Кроме того, среди задушенных также полное разнообразие: пол, возраст, социальное положение — никакой закономерности. Те пятеро, кого смогли идентифицировать, оказались людьми разных профессий — от мелкого торговца до танцовщицы.

Шерлок подошел к каминной полке, на которую приколол несколько старых фото.

— Вот они, установленные жертвы. Теперь у них есть имена и их родные знают, что с ним произошло. Все пропали в промежутке с 1995 по 2015 год. Жили они вот в этих деревнях. — Шерлок снова подошел к карте и воткнул в нее пять новых кнопок. — Все в радиусе тридцати миль от места их обнаружения. Сами они так далеко уйти не могли, их кто-то увез или они добровольно уехали. Связи между ними никакой не было, поэтому дела никто не объединил. Что до неопознанных тел, то последняя задушена год назад.

— Теперь, когда трупов больше, — вздохнул Диммок, — должно стать проще. Установим личности оставшихся жертв, начнем опрашивать окружение. Глядишь да найдется какая-нибудь зацепка...

— Если она и будет, то искать надо по материалам об убитых до 2005 года. Тогда Граффитист только начинал и по неопытности мог где-то наследить, — ответил Холмс.

— Шерлок, по телам из бункера есть что-то новое? — спросил Диммок. — Кроме того, что вы уже сказали...

Шерлок подошел к стене, к которой были приколоты восемь фотографий трупов разной степени разложения, рядом с некоторыми были и прижизненные фото. Уотсон уже пару дней предпочитал вообще не смотреть на стену у дивана. Видеть то, каким был человек при жизни и чем стал после смерти, — сомнительное удовольствие даже для военного врача. Никто не захотел бы добровольно узнать, что этот улыбающийся парень стал вот этим трупом с почерневшим вздувшимся лицом, во рту которого копошились черви.

— Продолжателя исключать нельзя, — тихо сказал Шерлок. Он сел на диван, сразу же откинулся на спинку и, сложив руки под подбородком, заговорил: — Тел в бункере всего восемь. Пять опознать пока не удалось. Личности троих установлены по документам, что были в вещах. Если смотреть по давности смерти, то первые три тела вскрыты очень грязно. Разрезы неровные, неаккуратные, органы вырезаны также небрежно. Причем видно, что орудие, которым убийца резал, менялось. Сначала это вполне мог быть скальпель. Но скальпель в руке студента-медика, а не хирурга! Совсем не почерк Граффитиста. Кроме того, внутренние органы тел из бункера так и не найдены. Потом еще два неопознанных тела — вскрыты уже аккуратнее, но все равно есть огрехи. В шестом теле — Ванессы Кук — уже виден определенный навык.

— Слабо похоже на Граффитиста, — вставил Диммок. — Слишком много расхождений. Да, и насчет установления личности… У нас всего пять безымянных тел. Скорее всего это бездомные или наркоманы. У двух жертв эксперты подтвердили многолетнюю зависимость. Таких искать никто не станет, потому и заявлений нет.

— Да, расхождений много. И я соглашусь насчет бездомных. Но у нас есть и другие убитые. Двое последних из бункера, личности которых мы установили, вскрыты неплохо. Картина вскрытия аналогична той, которую мы видели у Руфуса и Шульца. Мастерство уже на уровне, но все равно не дотягивает до почерка из нулевых. Вывод? На этих телах кого-то учили убивать в стиле Граффитиста. И чем позднее убита жертва — тем более высококлассно проведены манипуляции.

— Умение приходит с опытом... — вставил Уотсон.

— Именно, Джон! Еще в пользу продолжателя говорит тот факт, что первые пять жертв выбраны по принципу «их никто не хватится». Оптимальный материал для тренировки, чтобы раньше времени не привлекать внимание полиции. Легко найти, пообещать денег, дозу, привезти куда нужно и прикончить. В бункере, между прочим, все тщательно убрано. И не ясно, был ли именно он местом убийства или тела привезены туда уже готовыми. Никаких улик. Либо Граффитист предполагал, что тела найдут, и заметал следы, либо это была еще одна тренировка для новичка — чтобы научить его работать чисто.

Шерлок прищурился.

— В доме Руфуса я нашел стертый след крови, скорее всего, отпечаток пальца или ладони. Тогда мне это показалось странным. Чтобы Граффитист допустил такую промашку? Нереально! Но если рассматривать версию продолжателя — все логично. Новичок промахнулся и стер лишний след, указывавший на него. Да, он был в перчатках и ничего пригодного для идентификации не оставил бы, но этот след нарушал идеальную картину. И ошибку пришлось исправлять, стирая пыль.

— Шерлок, но у нас недостаточно улик, чтобы подтвердить эту версию, — вздохнул Диммок. — Это мы с тобой видим тут логику, но я сомневаюсь, что на летучке в понедельник суперинтендант согласится с этой версией.

— Могу залететь к вам на летучку, если хотите, — усмехнулся детектив. — В версию с продолжателем — фактически, наследником! — прекрасно вписывается и факт обнаружения почек Стрейча. — Шерлок поднял вверх указательный палец. — Граффитист мог передать их своему ученику лично. Очень просто. А потом его руками дотянуться до Лестрейда. Свести давние счеты, предварительно поигравшись.

— Логичная версия, все объясняет, — заметил Джон.

— Нет, Джон, не все! — воскликнул Шерлок. — Я видел напавшего на Лестрейда с расстояния в пять дюймов, я смотрел ему в глаза. Я не могу ошибиться относительно его возраста. Ему сорок пять — пятьдесят лет. Для продолжателя, для ученика он слишком стар! Слишком! Будь ему до тридцати пяти, да даже до сорока — без вопросов, я бы сказал тебе, что да, однозначно мы имеем дело с учеником. Но так... Не могу! Какой смысл готовить замену пятидесяти лет от роду? Ни один из известных мне маньяков не брал ученика такого возраста.

— А вторая версия, та, о которой мы с тобой тогда говорили? Что работает именно Граффитист, но у него проблемы со здоровьем? — спросил Джон, чуть удобнее усаживаясь в кресле и отставляя подальше опустевшую кружку.

— Это тоже возможно, — продолжил Шерлок. — Ему могло понадобиться восстановление навыков. Мы не знаем, почему он сделал перерыв в убийствах на столько лет. Но разницу в том, как исполнено вскрытие тел, можно списать на проблемы с руками. Тут ты и Кан можете оказаться правы. По какой-то причине Граффитист был вынужден отказаться от кровавых убийств на десять лет. С ним что-то случилось. Тогда все эти тела в бункере — его тренировочный полигон, и становится ясно, зачем понадобились эти негласные жертвы. Ему необходима слава, он жаждал вернуться, но вернуться громко и красиво, чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что маньяк из нулевых снова в деле и все так же виртуозен.

Детектив встал и прошелся по гостиной.

— В эту версию опять укладываются почки Стрейча — это раз. Можно легко объяснить, почему жертвы из могил задушены — два. Граффитист начинал как душитель, потом захотел славы и начал резать. Но «для себя» он продолжал убивать удавкой. Даже тогда, когда все решили, что маньяк исчез. Последняя жертва задушена на позднее апреля 2019 года. Он не мог не убивать, не мог остановиться. И это наводит на мысль, что глобальных проблем со здоровьем у него не было — с удавкой он управлялся мастерски. Убивал, потом привозил на поляну... Там в полумиле проходит дорога, ведущая на фермерские поля. Проехать можно на любой машине в сухую погоду. В сырость он бы не сунулся — автомобиль оставил бы много следов. Но, видимо, ситуация с руками у него улучшилась, и он решил вернуться к прежнему стилю, так сказать...

— И к какой версии склоняешься ты лично? — нахмурился Джон, понимая, что сам не может выбрать какую-то одну.

— Пока ни к какой, Джон. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, — мрачно вздохнул детектив. — Ты видишь, в каждой версии есть слабые места. Если нам удастся найти кузнеца, сделавшего для Граффитиста нож, — это сдвинет чашу весов в одну сторон.

— А сами граффити, Шерлок? — Диммок листал в телефоне фото рисунков с мест убийств. — Они нам что-то дают?

Детектив лишь поморщился.

— Ничего определенного. Граффити можно истолковать в поддержку любой версии. Граффитист в нулевых оставлял изображения молота и огня, выполненные очень профессионально. Он работал пальцем и кровью и делал шедевры. Лестрейд отмечал, что убийца явно обладает навыками художника, собственно, потому его так и прозвали — сначала журналисты, а потом и полицейские. Абы кто так не нарисует. Поэтому Лестрейд искал не просто медиков, у медиков с художественным образованием или просто интересующихся рисованием. Сейчас рисунки сделаны через трафарет — это точно установлено. Можно сказать, что настоящий Граффитист сделал трафарет для продолжателя, чтобы тот просто приложил его к стене и намазал кровью. На поверхностях были найдены следы скотча. Убийца крепит трафарет, а потом рисует. Не идеально, но для обывателя сойдет как «автограф». Либо же — второй вариант — проблемы с руками не позволяют ему рисовать самому. Не знаю, причин может быть слишком много. — Шерлок недовольно поморщился. — Также нельзя сбрасывать со счетов вариант, что дело не в руках, а с помощью трафарета он просто экономит время.

Старший инспектор обреченно вздохнул.

— Пока не стоит волноваться, ваша карьера не пострадает, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Я поймаю вам маньяка. Это лишь вопрос времени. Мне нужно больше информации для анализа.

— Иными словами, больше жертв... — тихо произнес Диммок.

Холмс фыркнул, но опровергать слова инспектора не стал.

— Ты хоть согласен с тем, как эксперты-психологи истолковали рисунок, который он оставляет? — спросил Диммок.

— Да, — кивнул Шерлок. — Он рисует не просто молот, а молот Тора. У древних скандинавов это аналог христианского креста, раньше его часто высекали на надгробиях. Но не для того, чтобы удерживать мертвецов в могилах, а для того, чтобы защитить покойников — от некромантов, ведьм и так далее. Молот должен оберегать покой убитых. Граффитист — не психопат, он трезво мыслит и способен чувствовать вину перед своими жертвами, символ точно можно рассматривать как его попытку извиниться перед ними. Рисуя молот, он стремится загладить свою вину. Что до огня — это символ всеобщего очищения. Так что тут все понятно.

Диммок устало потер переносицу: спать хотелось просто неимоверно! Телефон в кармане пискнул входящим сообщением. Старший инспектор вздрогнул и поспешил вытащить гаджет. В половине двенадцатого ночи его бы точно никто не стал дергать по пустякам! Прочитав присланный файл, полицейский радостно посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Эксперты проверили вещи жертв, которые нашли в бункере. И знаете что? На брюках Ванессы Кук нашли следы свиного навоза.

— Навоза? И что с того? — сказал Джон, не понявший причину такой довольной улыбки Диммока. — Там же деревня!

— Нет, Джон, — просиял Шерлок, и в его глазах заплясали огоньки. — Не все так просто. Мы ездили к родным Ванессы, прошли по всей деревне, — там не было ни одного скотного двора. Птицу местные жители держат, да, но ни свиней, ни овец, ни коров не было. У нас появилась ниточка, о которой Граффитист не подумал! — Детектив довольно потер руки. — Диммок, твоим ребятам предстоит много грязной работы по поиску нужной нам фермы в радиусе тридцати миль от бункера! И пусть про кузнеца не забывают. Он вполне мог заказать нож у кого-то из местных.

## Глава 13

— Двадцать часов тридцать три минуты, — сообщила девушка из часов, и Грег тяжело вздохнул. Майкрофт задерживался на работе. Обычно уже в половине восьмого он приезжал в свой дом и они шли вместе ужинать, а сегодня... Конечно, Холмс, бывало, допоздна засиживался в офисе, когда случалось что-то важное, но в таких случаях всегда присылал голосовые сообщения с предупреждением и просьбой ужинать без него. В который раз проверив телефон, Грег убедился, что на этот раз Майкрофт ничего не захотел ему сказать.

Лестрейд прошелся по кухне, допил начавший остывать чай и поморщился: ароматный напиток почти не лез в горло, а в душе поселилось какое-то смутное чувство тревоги.

Промаявшись еще полчаса, Грег решился сам набрать номер Майкрофта, но услышал лишь пугающую вереницу длинных гудков. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. В напряженном ожидании прошло еще около сорока минут, как вдруг тишину прорезал резкий сигнал телефона. Звонила Антея.

— Мистер Лестрейд, на мистера Холмса совершено покушение. В ближайшее время в особняк он не вернется, — бесстрастно сообщила ассистентка. Внутри у Грега все оборвалось. Покушение?! Как такое возможно? На Майкрофта — человека, у которого все всегда под контролем?!

— Как он? — выдавил из себя Грег внезапно дрогнувшим голосом. — Он хоть жив вообще?

— Мистер Холмс в реанимации, — последовал ответ, и связь прервалась.

Сердце болезненно сжалось. Не в силах преодолеть паническую потребность что-то сделать, куда-то бежать, Грег вскочил со стула и тут же больно ударился бедром о другой. Вскрикнув и потирая ушибленное место, Грег с силой ударил кулаком по столу. Дыхание неожиданно сорвалось и стало страшно, по-настоящему страшно. Но не из-за того, что теперь он, Лестрейд, останется без защиты, а из-за Майкрофта. _За Майкрофта_.

Шерлока на звонок ответил не сразу.

— Что тебе? — наконец буркнул в трубку детектив.

— Майкрофт... Как он? — Грег старался говорить ровно, но понимал, что Шерлок моментально просек его состояние.

— Так, как тебе сообщили, — бросил младший Холмс.

— Мне можно к нему? — спросил, сам не ожидая от себя, Грег.

— Ты ничем не поможешь моему брату, — все так же холодно ответил Шерлок, но Грегу почудилось, что голос детектива дрогнул. — Если Майкрофт вдруг оказывается в больнице, он запрещает любые посещения. Терпеть не может показываться посторонним слабым или больным.

— Что с ним случилось?

— Снайпер.

Сердце Грега оборвалось: кому, как не бывшему полицейскому, знать, как работают снайперы и как редко выживают их жертвы?

— Шерлок... ты же поедешь к нему?

— Нет, не поеду. Я ничем не смогу ему помочь. Для Майкрофта делают все возможное. Если тебе больше нечего сказать, не отвлекай меня, я занят! Делом Граффитиста, между прочим, — бросил детектив.

Грег не стал ничего отвечать. Что тут скажешь? Шерлок такой Шерлок! Так, что же ему самому делать?! Понятное дело, что к Майкрофту в ближайшее время не попасть. Лестрейд осторожно обошел помешавший ему стул и направился к себе. Неожиданно дом Холмса стал для него каким-то слишком холодным и пугающим. Хотелось поскорее закрыться в своей комнате и никуда не выходить, не оставлять уютное помещение, где была какая-то своя атмосфера. Где сегодня вечером он хотел попросить Майкрофта начать учить его писать по Брайлю...

Рори вынырнул откуда-то из угла гостиной и, мягко ступая лапами, подошел к хозяину. Словно понимая его состояние, пес облизал Грегу руку и легонько ткнулся носом в бедро. Лестрейд улыбнулся, потрепал собаку по массивной голове, запустил пальцы в роскошную шерсть.

— Ну что, дружище, пойдем попробуем чем-нибудь заняться? — со вздохом сказал он.

Рори вполголоса гавкнул, отвечая хозяину, что да, мол, попробуем, и медленно пошел рядом с Грегом на второй этаж.

Тут, в своей спальне, Лестрейд еще раз проверил входящие сообщения и положил телефон на тумбочку. Он понимал, что теперь будет неизбежно вздрагивать от каждого звонка, опасаясь услышать, что одного очень важного человека больше нет. Не раздеваясь, Грег забрался на кровать. Дождавшись разрешения хозяина, Рори залез следом и лег Грегу под бок, пристроив голову на подушку.

Лестрейд тяжело вздохнул и закусил губу. Как же он боялся за Майкрофта! Как не хотел его потерять навсегда. Еще месяц назад он бы и предположить не мог, что станет думать о старшем Холмсе в подобном ключе! А вышло вон как... Сейчас Грег остро понимал, как много места в его жизни стал занимать Майкрофт с его непередаваемой аурой властности и привлекательности. Как быстро заполнил собой всю пустоту в этой бесконечной темноте. Вздохнув еще раз, Грег обнял пса и положил голову на широкую собачью спину.

— Он ведь обязательно вернется, да? — спросил Лестрейд у Рори, перебирая его шерсть.

Пес что-то ответил, все так же тихо гавкнув. Грегу хотелось верить, что Рори сказал: конечно, все будет хорошо, хозяин.

*******

Утро встретило Грега болью в затекшем теле. Оказалось, он так и уснул в обнимку с Рори в неразобранной кровати. А воспитанный пес, похоже, пролежал с ним всю ночь, даже не думая пошевелиться, чтобы не потревожить покой хозяина, вздрагивавшего во сне. Грег помнил, что ему снился какой-то бесконечный дремучий лес, по которому он пытался пробраться. Один, без поводыря и трости, то и дело спотыкаясь о торчащие из земли корни и сухие ветки. Руки постоянно натыкались на все новые и новые огромные корявые стволы, которые приходилось обходить и идти вперед, медленно, выбиваясь из сил. Но Грег знал, что идет на свет. Он не видел его, но чувствовал, понимал, что должен обязательно дойти туда, где разливалось большое белое светящееся пятно, похожее на фигуру человека. Там будет покой, там будет защита, там отступят прочь все страхи.

При воспоминании о сне по спине пробежали ледяные мурашки. Казалось, он опять чувствует на себе холодный следящий взгляд, который с усмешкой смотрел на жалкие потуги слепого выбраться из тьмы.

— Грегори, у вас все в порядке? — Лестрейд вздрогнул он неожиданно прозвучавшего вопроса миссис Харди, которая, как оказалось, заглянула к нему в комнату. — Вы не спустились вовремя к завтраку, и я заволновалась... — пояснила она.

— Все нормально, спасибо, — ответил Грег, представляя, как, должно быть, сейчас выглядит — в мятой одежде, лохматый...

— Господи, Грегори, на вас лица нет! Краше в гроб кладут! — заволновалась миссис Харди. — Вы уже знаете, да? Вам сообщили?

— Да, Антея позвонила, а потом я говорил с Шерлоком...

Миссис Харди вздохнула и подошла ближе.

— Не волнуйтесь вы так. — Она взяла Грега за руку и чуть пожала ее. — Мистер Холмс обязательно выкарабкается. Ему не в первый раз...

— Не в первый? — удивился Грег.

— Да. Однажды был взрыв, потом отрава какая-то... Он тогда неделю в коме пролежал. Но справился. Грегори, мистер Холмс не обрадуется, когда узнает, что к вам пришлось врача приглашать, — решила немного пошантажировать его миссис Харди.

Грег лишь вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Не волнуйтесь за меня, у меня все нормально со здоровьем, если не считать зрения.

Он был уверен, что миссис Харди осуждающе посмотрела на него и покачала головой.

— Спускайтесь завтракать, Грегори. Мне попросить охрану выгулять Рори или вы сами?

— Сам. — Лестрейд постарался взять себя в руки. Миссис Харди права, вряд ли Майкрофт бы обрадовался такому состоянию Грега. Что бы там ни было, а жизнь продолжалась, и пока повода раскисать не было.

*******

День прошел в каком-то муторном тягучем ожидании. Грег никак не мог найти себе занятия, чтобы мысли то и дело не обращались в сторону старшего Холмса. Сам несколько раз побывав в реанимации, Лестрейд представлял, что сейчас происходит с Майкрофтом. Хотелось верить, что Холмс не чувствует боли. Наверное, даже беспамятство сейчас было для него благом: уж лучше так, чем гадать, кто организовал покушение, не в силах ничего предпринять в свою защиту... От мысли, что снайпер может оставаться на свободе, как и заказчик, Грег ощутил волну липкого ужаса. А если Майкрофта попытаются добить?!

Дрожащими руками Грег набрал номер младшего Холмса. На этот раз детектив ответил почти сразу же.

— Для безопасности Майкрофта делается все возможное, — заверил Шерлок, выслушав опасения Грега. — Можешь расслабиться и не переживать, что моего брата прикончат в больнице.

— Шерлок, как ты можешь так говорить о родном брате? Он же сейчас...

— Ты слишком о нем волнуешься, Лестрейд, — отозвался детектив. — У тебя своих проблем выше крыши. — На заднем плане послышались какие-то голоса, но Грег ничего не успел толком разобрать перед тем, как Шерлок резко прервал соединение.

Что ж, Шерлоку можно верить... Но все равно — чувства покоя не было. Послонявшись по дому и погуляв с Рори по саду, Грег вернулся в гостиную, где попытался продолжить читать очередной приключенческий роман. Пользуясь отсутствием Майкрофта, он мог бы включить аудиокнигу, но не стал. За прошедшее время Грег уже достаточно освоился со шрифтом Брайля и даже стал находить что-то успокаивающее в чтении книг для незрячих, тем более что прекрасное издание малоизвестных романов Эмара очень ему понравилось.

Когда часы в гостиной пробили одиннадцать раз, Грег встал и направился в спальню. Рори было увязался следом, но Лестрейд остановил пса — краем уха он слышал, как ворчала миссис Харди по поводу того, сколько теперь шерсти придется вычистить с постельного белья и не проще ли будет вообще его выкидывать и каждый раз покупать новое...

Приняв душ и переодевшись, Грег забрался в постель. Он долго лежал с открытыми глазами, глядя в темноту вокруг себя. И в себе.

— Майкрофт, пожалуйста, живи, — тихо попросил у темноты Грег.

В голову лезли разные мысли, в основном неприятные. Что будет, если старший Холмс умрет? Кто тогда будет защищать Шерлока? Диммок? Кишка у него тонка! А комиссар только и ждет, чтобы дать хороший поджопник Диммоку за его выкрутасы, совершенные под руководством детектива. И что будет с ним, с Грегом? Почему-то Лестрейд ничуть не ощущал страха за свое будущее и безопасность. Он был уверен — Шерлок что-нибудь обязательно придумает, не сможет же Граффитист все время от него скрываться! Рано или поздно детектив выйдет на след маньяка, который, черт возьми, оказался настоящим преступным виртуозом!

Вот только... Грег прислушался к тому, как по коридору прошел Рори. Куда деть собаку? Сможет он за свой счет содержать такого поводыря, который ест едва ли не больше, чем сам Лестрейд, и весит почти столько же? Как он станет за ним ухаживать? Он со Стиви-то не всегда управлялся, а тут гигантское мохнатое черное чудище!

Под утро Грег все же задремал. На этот раз ему ничего не снилось. Но проснулся он от ощущения, что рядом на кровать кто-то мягко опустился. Рори? Нет, собака не умеет открывать двери. Грег испуганно распахнул глаза и дернул рукой, пытаясь нащупать постороннего.

— Это я, — раздался рядом голос Майкрофта.

Грег ощутил, как сердце сделало кульбит, а кровь на мгновение зашумела в голове.

— Майкрофт! — Он, словно подброшенный пружиной, вскочил на кровати и обнял Холмса. Сам не смог бы объяснить, каким шестым чувством угадал, где именно тот сидит. Его руки тут же нашли плечи Майкрофта, он прижал его к себе изо всех сил и вдохнул аромат — древесный, теплый, укутывающий.

— Живой! — воскликнул Грег, все еще не веря, что он обнимает Майкрофта, который, если верить всем, должен лежать в реанимации.

Майкрофт стиснул зубы — как бы он ни храбрился, но Грег, движимый своим непонятным порывом обниматься, зацепил повязку на руке Холмса, отчего плечо прострелила боль. Только лишь железная выдержка Майкрофта не позволила ему дернуться и отстраниться от Лестрейда. Заглянув вчера в глаза смерти, сегодня, вернувшись домой, он захотел увидеть Грегори. Просто увидеть, сказать себе, что в его жизни есть этот человек, которому он нужен, есть хоть какое-то извращенное, но счастье. И вот сейчас происходило что-то невероятное: Грег внезапно проснулся, почувствовав его присутствие, и вдруг набросился на Майкрофта с ничем не объяснимыми объятиями! И так искренне радовался!

Мысли вихрем пронеслись в мозгу Холмса, попытавшегося в комнате, погруженной в рассветный сумрак, хоть что-то прочесть на лице Грега. Радость, бесконечная радость и счастье? Получается, Грегори действительно рад услышать и обнять Майкрофта? Это были абсолютно неподдельные чувства! Такие, какие демонстрируют давним хорошим друзьям при встрече или любовникам после долгой разлуки!

— Да, я не призрак, — пошутил Майкрофт и тут же замялся: что же ему делать — поддержать незапланированный эмоциональный переход на «ты» или оставить все как было? Очень хочется уйти от формальностей, конечно. Невозможно даже выразить словами, что он испытал, когда впервые услышал свое имя, произнесенное Грегом!

— Мне сказали, на тебя было покушение и ты в реанимации, — заговорил Грег, не выпуская Майкрофта из объятий.

— Было. Но снайпер промахнулся, а моя охрана хорошо обучена, — ответил Холмс, морщась от воспоминания о том, как лицо обдало чем-то горячим и скользким, — пуля вышибла мозги одному из охранников, случайно оказавшемуся на линии огня. А затем второй выстрел... И обжигающая боль в руке, а потом холодный асфальт, на который его грубо повалили телохранители, которым было некогда переживать, как бы охраняемый объект не ушибся. — Про реанимацию пришлось сообщить, чтобы спровоцировать заказчика покушения добить меня в больнице или же обнаружить себя. У меня много врагов, и пришлось действовать очень жестко. Все должно было выглядеть достоверно.

При этих словах Грег неожиданно сообразил, что до сих пор обнимает Майкрофта. Майкрофта Холмса! Лестрейд поспешно отстранился, покраснев. Лучше даже не думать, какие, должно быть, мысли были в голове у Майкрофта по поводу поведения своего гостя.

— Простите, я... На меня что-то нашло... Просто обрадовался, что с вами все в порядке, — путано объяснил Грег. — Так это удалось сделать? Заказчика нашли? — тут же спросил он, надеясь сменить тему разговора.

— Да, мы с Шерлоком вычислили его за сутки, что я провел в больничной палате. Больше нет никакой опасности. По крайней мере, пока, — добавил Майкрофт, понимая, что глупо улыбается, видя счастье Грега.

Грег ощутил, как у него от выброса адреналина начинают немного дрожать руки. Нужно было что-то сказать, но вот только что? В голове не было ничего, кроме одной мысли: «Он жив, он в порядке, он вернулся!». Она заполняла собой все его сознание.

— Не стоит за меня волноваться, — мягко сказал Майкрофт, касаясь рук Грега. — Я не пострадал. Но очень устал. Так что нам обоим следует лечь спать. Вы неважно выглядите. — Холмс нашел, как завершить этот немного странный разговор и дать им обоим время обдумать случившееся.

— Хорошо. Доброй ночи, — пожелал Грег, почувствовав, как Майкрофт поднялся с кровати. — Точнее, утра уже, наверное...

— Добрых снов, — отозвался Холмс и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Грег рухнул на подушки, чувствуя, как гулко в груди стучит сердце.

*******

Проснувшись, Майкрофт первым делом уточнил время — почти три дня! Он проспал больше девяти часов, но сил это ему не прибавило. Изматывающие сутки никак не хотели отпускать, а разум все еще отчаянно пытался понять, как он мог не заметить столь явные признаки надвигающейся опасности? Майкрофт лишь вздохнул: ему стоило больше отдыхать! Еще неделя в таком темпе, и он точно потеряет всякую бдительность. Пора заканчивать дни напролет сидеть над отчетами подконтрольных ведомств. Да еще и новые соглашения с Европой... Черт бы их побрал!

Дотянувшись до телефона, Холмс посмотрел список входящих сообщений. Двадцать три. Два из которых относились к категории «Срочно». Написав ответы, Майкрофт откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза. Голова кружилась, в теле ощущалась слабость, а рука противно ныла — действие обезболивающего кончилось, да еще и Грег потревожил рану! Еще раз глянув на часы, Майкрофт вздохнул, заставил себя выбраться из кровати и поморщился — шелк пижамы прилип к руке в том месте, где была повязка. Черт!

В ванной Холмс разделся: опасения подтвердились — рана начала кровоточить. Морщась, Майкрофт снял повязку, осторожно отдирая начавшие присыхать бинты. Шов разошелся с краю лишь самую малость. Ничего страшного. Обработав рану, Майкрофт задумчиво посмотрел на себя в зеркало. А он ведь не подумал — как, собственно, сделать новую повязку? Было бы ранение ниже или выше — проблем бы не было, но три дюйма выше локтя — крайне неудачное место: как ни крутись, ни изгибайся, а нормально повязку не наложить, обе руки нужны. Заклеить шов пластырем? Не пойдет, слишком уж болезненная рана.

Холмс покачал головой: миссис Харди уже ушла домой, и сейчас поблизости только охрана. И Грег. И что делать? Определенно, вызывать кого-то из телохранителей было не самой лучшей идеей. Вздохнув и взяв перевязочный материал, Майкрофт направился на поиски Лестрейда.

— Можете мне помочь? — спросил он у Грега, лежавшего на кровати с книгой в руках.

Услышав просьбу о помощи, Лестрейд тут же сел и отложил книгу в сторону.

— Всем, чем смогу, мистер Холмс! — с готовностью ответил он. — Что надо сделать?

— Помогите с повязкой.

— С повязкой? — удивился и тут же нахмурился Грег. — Но вы же сказали, что не пострадали...

Майкрофт сел на кровать рядом с ним.

— Это мелочи. Всего лишь рука. Задело по касательной, — объяснил он, видя волнение Грега. — Шов я уже обработал, остается только нормально закрепить повязку, чтобы не сползла... Не хотелось бы, чтобы врачу снова пришлось зашивать.

Грег покачал головой, чувствуя, как снова возвращается тошнотворный страх за Холмса. Все-таки его ранили!

— Так вы поможете? — осторожно спросил Майкрофт, читая переживания Грега по его лицу.

Тот лишь молча кивнул и выставил перед собой руки.

— Говорите, что мне делать.

Майкрофт вложил в руки Грега бинт.

— Правое плечо, начинайте бинтовать на дюйм выше локтя, — пояснил он.

Грег осторожно коснулся его руки, и Майкрофт вздрогнул. Но не от боли, а от того, каким желанным было прикосновение Грега, какими теплыми и осторожными были его пальцы! Зажмурившись, Майкрофт дождался, пока Лестрейд закрепит повязку.

Справившись с бинтом, Грег неожиданно скользнул пальцами по спине Майкрофта и замер. Как же он хотел удостовериться, что других ран точно нет! Но как это сделать слепому? Не говорить же напрямую, что не верит Холмсу на слово!

— Вы думаете, я от вас что-то скрываю? — тут же понял его Майкрофт.

Грег смущенно пожал плечами.

— Да нет... Я вам верю, конечно. Мне просто показалось, вы очень напряжены. Мышцы как камень. — Грег не захотел признаваться в истинных причинах своего слишком вольного прикосновения. — Курсы по чтению шрифта Брайля я в свое время не осилил, но вот курсы массажистов закончил... — Лестрейд сам не понял, зачем сказал это, а когда сообразил, отступать ему показалось поздно. — Давайте, я сделаю вам легкий массаж и помогу расслабиться? После того, что вы пережили, это не помешает.

— Лестрейд... — начал было протестовать Майкрофт.

— Вы для меня столько делаете, мистер Холмс! Могу я отплатить вам хоть чем-нибудь? Массаж мне вполне по силам! — горя энтузиазмом, настаивал Грег.

Майкрофт лишь покачал головой. Как быть? От мысли, что Лестрейд будет касаться его обнаженной кожи, Холмс ощутил волну мурашек по спине.

— Не доверяете, да? — со вздохом спросил Грег, не дождавшись от задумавшегося Майкрофта ответа.

— Доверяю, но... — Холмс увидел, насколько огорчен его сомнением Лестрейд. — Хорошо, давайте! — решительно сказал он, сам до конца не веря в реальность произнесенных слов.

— Ложитесь, матрас тут достаточно твердый. — Лестрейд кивнул и выбрался из кровати. — А я пойду руки помою и крем возьму. — С этими словами он скрылся в ванной.

Мельком Майкрофт заметил, что в своей комнате Грег передвигается уже почти как зрячий. Мысленно сказав все, что думал о своих умственных способностях в тот момент, когда принял предложение Лестрейда, Майкрофт улегся, стараясь не потревожить руку. И недовольно поморщился, почувствовав, как сердце стало биться чуть чаще.

«Это массаж, Майкрофт, всего лишь массаж! — напомнил себе Холмс. — Ты не имеешь права думать ни о чем большем. Это будет нечестно, даже низко по отношению к Грегори! Не смей возбуждаться, не смей думать о его руках не как о руках массажиста!»

Но проще было говорить, чем сделать. Майкрофт малодушно порадовался, что Лестрейд, начавший разминать мышцы спины, не может видеть выражение его лица. Теплые прикосновения, легкий цитрусовый аромат мужского крема для рук, близость самого Грега, усевшегося на кровати почти вплотную к нему... Каких же усилий стоило сохранять дыхание ровным!

— Мышцы у вас очень напряжены, — несколько минут спустя сказал Грег, с облегчением отметив, что других повязок не обнаружилось. По крайней мере, на торсе Холмса и руках. — Вы совсем не расслабляетесь?

— К сожалению, сейчас у меня даже в выходной нет возможности оторваться от дел, Лестрейд, — ровно ответил Майкрофт, мысленно взмолившись, чтобы Грег еще раз повторил движение, от которого его накрыла волна наслаждения, — ребрами ладоней от лопаток вниз к пояснице.

— Это неправильно, мистер Холмс, — сказал Грег, переходя к плечам Майкрофта и замечая, как тот стал заметно расслабляться под его руками.

Лестрейд вспоминал все, чему его учили: как ставить руки, как изменять давление на массируемый участок, как чуть-чуть прихватывать кончиками пальцев кожу, усиливая кровоток... В свое время у Грега даже мелькала мысль устроиться на работу в массажный салон, чтобы совсем не сойти с ума от безделья и ненужности. Но когда на курсах дело дошло до практики и ему в качестве клиента достался дородный молодой парень, на ощупь больше похожий на желе, чем на человека, эта идея перестала казаться Грегу такой уж удачной. Вроде б и не брезгливый он, но не все тела, оказывается, одинаково приятны на ощупь даже вне эротического контекста!

Однако сейчас Грег замечал, что получает поистине эстетическое наслаждение от прикосновений к тренированной спине Майкрофта. Наслаждается касанием к сильным плечам, крепким мускулам. Лестрейд поймал себя на мысли, что никогда раньше не думал, что Холмс, всегда скрытый под костюмом, на ощупь будет именно таким... привлекательным.

— Если будет больно — скажите обязательно, — попросил Грег, разминая боковые мышцы.

— Все отлично, Лестрейд, — отозвался Майкрофт, мысленно убеждая себя, что этот массаж принесет пользу не только ему, но и Грегу. Ведь действительно, такому, как Грегори, важно быть востребованным! И Лестрейду только во благо будет отвлечься — как ни крути, а дни в особняке Холмса были похожи один на другой как две капли воды. И плевать, что сам Майкрофт потом долго не сможет уснуть из-за воспоминаний о касаниях Грега к обнаженной коже!

Спустя минут сорок, не оставив без внимания ни дюйма спины, Грег закончил свои манипуляции. К этому времени Майкрофт лишь огромным усилием воли заставляя себя оставаться в реальности, а не унестись в мир мечтаний, где за массажем обязательно бы последовало продолжение. Где Холмс бы доказал Грегори, как страстно и чувственно он может любить...

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Майкрофт, ощущая в теле приятное тепло.

— Только не вздумайте сейчас вставать, — ответил Грег, накрывая его краем одеяла. — Нужно немного полежать, расслабиться, только тогда будет прок от моих стараний. — Грег перебрался на другой край кровати и уселся, подложив под спину подушку.

Краем глаза Майкрофт увидел его улыбку. Лестрейд был действительно рад, что смог помочь.

*******

Со вздохом Грег отложил книгу для незрячих на столик и откинулся на подушки. Бессонница, давняя его знакомая, зачастила в последнее время к нему в спальню. Подтянув одеяло, он попробовал улечься поудобнее, но быстро понял, что, сколько бы ни вертелся, сон все равно не придет. И дело совсем не в том, что из головы не выходило расследование, не в том, что он отчаянно пытался вспомнить все, что знал о Граффитисте, а в том, что сегодня впервые за долгое время Грег ощутил, как сердце чаще забилось от прикосновений к телу другого человека! В какой-то момент массажа он поймал себя на мысли, что сам получает удовольствие от прикосновений к телу Холмса! Эстетика эстетикой, но в этом было нечто большее.

Грег прикусил губу и сердито перевернулся на бок, кулаком поправив подушку. Как это понимать? Что это за выверты подсознания? Что это вдруг его задушенная в молодости природа вдруг подала голос? С чего вдруг захотелось большего, а не просто собственной ладони раз в неделю в душе? Это вообще нормально, что всякий раз, когда он проводил пальцами по спине Майкрофта, ему ужасно хотелось спуститься еще ниже? Хотелось сделать свои прикосновения более нежными, ласкающими, а не лечебными?

Лестрейд шумно выдохнул и замотал головой. Только этого не хватало! Только не сейчас. И только не в отношении Майкрофта!

«Он всего лишь стал для тебя глотком свежего воздуха в твоей скучной жизни, — убеждал себя Грег. — До всего этого ты ни с кем толком и не общался, а тут вдруг старший брат Шерлока собственной персоной проявил о тебе заботу! Еще бы! Ты о таком и помыслить раньше не мог. Вот тебе и заклинило на нем мозги. Даже думать не смей! Майкрофт гей, а ты...»

Лестрейд усмехнулся в темноту: а он? Разве ему не нравились мужчины?

## Глава 14

К ночи погода обещала основательно испортиться. Уже сейчас, пока еще солнце с трудом, но пробивалось через плотную завесу облаков, налетел промозглый ветер, грозясь напомнить всем, что на календаре зима и еще слишком рано радоваться теплым дням. Диммок поглубже засунул руки в карманы куртки и попрыгал на месте, пытаясь согреться. Шерлок где-то запропастился, а принимать, возможно, самое важное решение в деле Граффитиста без одобрения детектива старшему инспектору не хотелось. В этой ситуации точно не стоило спешить. Если все окажется так, как он просчитал, и Шерлок не разнесет его выводы в пух и прах, то, черт возьми, он, Пол Альфред Диммок, будет считать себя самым удачливым полицейским во всем мире! Ну, и еще сможет рассчитывать на первую полосу в утренних газетах.

Наконец на дороге появилась знакомая зеленая «Ауди».

— Что такого срочного, Диммок? Неужели наткнулись на фермера, у которого на лбу татуировка «Я и есть ваш Граффитист»? — выпалил Шерлок, не отвлекаясь на церемонии в виде приветствия. Он кутался в пальто и осматривался по сторонам, а невыспавшийся после смены Джон отчаянно зевал.

Они стояли на проселочной дороге за небольшой деревней. По обе стороны от грунтовки была высажена лесополоса, а за ней расстилались еще не вспаханные фермерские поля.

Диммок пропустил колкость Шерлока мимо ушей.

— Мы проверяли всех местных жителей сплошняком, и ребята натолкнулись вот на этого. — Диммок отдал Шерлоку свой планшет. — Нортон Свифт, сорок один год, фермер. В узких кругах известен как высококлассный специалист по изготовлению реплик исторического оружия. Кузнец, одним словом. Кузница у него прямо на ферме. Я навел справки — ничего противозаконного за ним не числится. Из всех кузнецов, которых мы успели проверить в радиусе тридцати миль от бункера, этот кажется самым подходящим, все прочие так, любители, не способные сделать тонкую работу. Но не это главное, Шерлок... Тут один констебль решил поспрашивать о нем у местных, и выяснилось, что на ферме у Свифта есть свинарник. Он вообще-то свиньями торгует, кузница — так, хобби.

— Это любопытно, — прищурился Холмс, посмотрел на фотографию худого мужчины с выразительными карими глазами и принялся листать досье. — На первый взгляд, обычный человек, ведущий уединенный образ жизни. Мало, что ли, таких в стране? Полно. Но тут написано, что у него пограничное расстройство психики...

— Именно, — кивнул Диммок и выжидающе посмотрел на Шерлока.

Тот вернул инспектору планшет и, сложив руки под подбородком, пару минут задумчиво смотрел куда-то в недра Чертогов.

— Граффитист вполне мог сам для себя выковать оружие. Или же это сделал его продолжатель. В деле нет ничего, что указывало бы на навыки убийцы в кузнечном деле. Хотя.... — Холмс прищурился. — Следы от гарды на телах и, следовательно, сила, с которой убийца наносит удар, могут быть следствием его увлечения ковкой. У кузнецов очень сильные руки.

— Так что, есть шанс, что мы самого Граффитиста нашли, а не просто кузнеца? — осторожно поинтересовался Диммок. — Я сказал констеблям к нему не ходить. Будет лучше, если мы сами с ним поговорим. Правильно?

— Верно, — кивнул Шерлок. — Его нельзя спугнуть. Утечки информации относительно бункера и могил не было?

— Не должно. Я запретил распространяться на эту тему, пригрозил статьей, если кто журналистам проболтается. Наблюдение на поляне я оставил, ребята проверили — никто к ней не приближался.

— Отлично, — тряхнул головой Шерлок и поправил шарф. — Давайте поговорим с мистером Свифтом.

— Шерлок, ты в своем уме? Диммок, вы вызвали группу захвата? — напряженно сказал Джон. — Если окажется, что это наш кадр, то...

Шерлок усмехнулся и кивнул в сторону двух припаркованных поблизости полицейских машин.

— Констеблей нам вполне хватит, Джон. Но вообще, мы же только что говорили об опасности спугнуть нашего убийцу. Если Свифт и есть сам Граффитист или его ученик, кто сможет предсказать, как он себя поведет, обнаружив около дома полицейский спецназ? Нет, Джон. У меня к нему немало вопросов, и мне крайне интересно услышать его ответы. Так что мы с инспектором просто заглянем к мистеру Свифту — пообщаться в рамках расследования. Мы же ни в чем его не подозреваем, Диммок, правда? — улыбнулся детектив, тряхнув кудрями.

Джон вздохнул и молча забрался в автомобиль инспектора, на всякий случай проверив, не мешает ли куртка выхватывать из-за пояса пистолет.

*******

Дом на ферме Нортона Свифта представлял собой большое одноэтажное здание в классическом сельском стиле. За ним располагалось несколько сараев и небольшой навес для сельскохозяйственной техники. На удалении от дома, посередине лужайки, стояло небольшое кирпичное строение — кузница.

— Обратите внимание. — Шерлок тронул Диммока за рукав, указывая взглядом на старенький двухдверный пикап родом из начала девяностых. — В кузове солома со следами навоза. Он возит на нем подстилку из свинарника, так что легко мог перевозить и тела... В кабину труп не засунуть, а вот в кузов, прикрыв соломой, — запросто. И ни у кого не возникнет желания в ней покопаться.

Инспектор кивнул, подавив в себе желание подойти поближе и осмотреть возможную улику. Вместо этого Диммок направился к дому, громко известив о визите полиции и держа наготове удостоверение, а Шерлок продолжил осматривать окрестности.

— Я могу вам быть чем-то полезен? — Из-за дома вышел невысокий сухощавый мужчина в забрызганном кровью рабочем комбинезоне и в зашитой местами футболке. Его обувь оставляла кровавые следы на плитах дорожки.

Джон вздрогнул, отметив для себя, что пока все начиналось, как в каком-то дешевом ужастике, который он недавно смотрел: там маньяк расхаживал примерно в таком же комбинезоне и сапогах, забрызганных кровью. Только Свифту для полноты картины не хватало огромного поварского ножа в руке.

— Полиция, сэр. — Диммок показал хозяину фермы удостоверение. — Не могли бы вы ответить на пару вопросов? Вы ведь Нортон Свифт?

— Да, это я, — спокойно ответил кузнец. — Отвечу, конечно же, только, если вы не против, давайте поговорим там. — Свифт кивнул в сторону одного из сараев. — У меня срочный заказ, и время поджимает.

Сарай оказалась свинарником, под открытым навесом которого за огромный металлический крюк была подвешена туша свиньи. Судя по всему, ее только что выпотрошили — от валявшихся под ней внутренностей еще шел пар.

— Извините, как я говорил, времени на болтовню нет. — Свифт смущенно улыбнулся. — Скоро приедет заказчик забрать мясо, а мне еще тушу разделать надо...

— Нам сказали, вы кузнец, а мы как раз ищем мастера, который изготовил вот этот кинжал. — Диммок показал Свифту фото орудия убийства. Нортон задумчиво посмотрел на фотографию в руках полицейского, после чего кивнул.

— Помню этот кинжал. Я его сделал, — сказал он. — А что случилось? — на лбу Свифта пролегла напряженная морщина.

— Он проходит как доказательство по одному из дел об убийстве, — вмешался Шерлок, не дав ответить Диммоку. — Что вы можете сказать о человеке, который вам его заказал? — Детектив подошел к Свифту на расстояние пары шагов и уставился на него изучающим взглядом.

Перед Холмсом стоял привыкший к физическому труду мужчина, под кожей рук которого угадывались сильные мышцы. Образ жизни и одиночество сказались на Нортоне Свифте не лучшим образом — плохо выбритый, с гнилыми зубами, он выглядел на пять-семь лет старше своего возраста, к тому же рано облысел. На морщинистом грубом лице выделялись карие глаза — живые и невероятно цепкие. Казалось, кузнец, как и детектив, стремится выхватить максимум информации из одного только внешнего вида своего собеседника.

В ответ на вопрос Шерлока Нортон лишь пожал плечами и принялся с невозмутимым видом собирать с пола потроха. Диммок с омерзением сглотнул.

— У меня много клиентов. Люди находят объявление, приходят с заказами. Всем нужно разное, — сказал Свифт. — Этот кинжал я точно помню, а вот того, кто его заказал... Я не смотрю на лица, запоминаю клиентов по заказам. Мне нужно будет посмотреть свои записи, может, тогда что-то вспомню. Эскизы своих изделий я храню, ну и имена заказчиков вместе с телефонами.

— Оплату берете наличными? — спросил Диммок.

— Наличными. — Свифт помрачнел. — Этим кинжалом кого-то убили, так ведь? Я сделал орудие убийства?

— Именно так, — ответил Диммок.

Фермер вздохнул, покачал головой и с безразличным видом закинул собранные потроха в открытый загон, где прогуливалась пара хряков. С визгом они накинулись на внутренности.

Диммок предпочел отвернуться.

— Свиньи — каннибалы и могут сожрать человека, а про своих соплеменников и говорить нечего, — холодно посмотрел на кровавое пиршество хряков Шерлок.

Свифт усмехнулся и выложил печень, сердце и почки свиньи в отдельный таз.

— Идемте. Вы, я вижу, не привыкли к сельской рутине, мистер. Давайте гляну, что там есть у меня о заказчике, — сказал он и, стянув перчатки и повесив их на ограждение загона, зашагал по направлению к кузнице.

— Обратите внимания на его предплечье, — шепотом сказал Диммоку Шерлок, указывая на огромный шрам от ожога на правой руке фермера, расползшийся по коже от запястья почти до локтя. — Это могло нарушить подвижность сустава.

— Вызывать подкрепление? — спросил старший инспектор, ощутив пробежавший по спине холодок.

— Пока рано. Явных улик нет. А мне хочется еще поговорить с ним, — ответил Шерлок, заметив, что Свифт остановился на пороге и внимательно смотрит на них с Диммоком.

Фермер пригласил их войти внутрь. Кузница оказалось небольшой, свет в нее проникал только из больших окон и распахнутой двери. Джон, поежившись, мысленно отметил, что любые оборонительные маневры в таком помещении будут очень затруднительны: тут или на себя что-то обрушить можно, или споткнуться о ведра и инструменты и загреметь на пол.

— Что у вас с рукой? — спросил Шерлок, пока Нортон перебирал пухлые папки на полке около окна. Сейчас стало заметно, что Свифт, снимая с полки свои тетради, немного недосгибает обожженное запястье. Определенно, ему приходилось прилагать гораздо больше усилий, чтобы не дать рассыпаться эскизам, чем любому другому человеку.

— Несчастный случай, — спокойно ответил кузнец. — Неудачная закалка катаны в масле. Выплеснуло на меня и вспыхнуло.

— Вы, наверное, после этого долго не могли заниматься ковкой? — прищурился Шерлок, осматриваясь.

— Полгода рука болела. Сменил молот на гидравлический, и все дела. — Свифт бросил пристальный взгляд на детектива, следя за его перемещениями. — Ковать по-старинке я уже не могу. Вручную разве что мелочи подправлю, — ответил Нортон, листая одну из папок.

Шерлок кивнул и принялся рассматривать верстак, на котором под перепачканной в саже и масле тряпкой лежало несколько заготовок, которым только предстояло стать ножами.

— Осторожнее, — предупредил его Свифт. — Можете пораниться. И я не люблю, когда трогают мои изделия, — добавил он, чуть помедлив.

Джон и Диммок поежились — взгляд, который кузнец бросил на Шерлока, им сильно не понравился. Конечно, манеры детектива вообще мало кому нравились, но было в глазах кузнеца что-то особо нехорошее...

— А это что такое? Для кого вы это куете? — Шерлок вытащил из верхнего ящика верстака кинжал.

Диммок посмотрел на находку детектива: даже не до конца обработанная рукоять и не отполированный клинок позволяли узнать в ней то самое орудие убийства, что лежало сейчас в хранилище Скотланд-Ярда. В руках Холмса, определенно, была будущая реплика кинжала британских коммандос.

— А это не ваше дело, мистер, — рявкнул Нортон. С силой толкнув стоявшего рядом с ним Диммока на ящики с инструментами, в следующую секунду он молниеносным движением метнул в сторону Шерлока сякэн, лежавший между страниц одной из тетрадей.

Металлическая звезда просвистела в долях дюйма от головы детектива и, срезав небольшую прядь волос, вонзилась в деревянную балку за его спиной. В следующий миг в кузнице громыхнул выстрел. Не успело крохотное облако сизого дыма рассеяться, как Шерлок подлетел к рухнувшему на пол Свифту.

— Джон, ты опять?!! — воскликнул детектив, переворачивая Нортона, на груди которого расползалось кровавое пятно. Кузнец закашлялся, на губах выступила кровавая пена. В следующий миг, издав какой-то непонятный горловой звук, Свифт обмяк.

— Что «опять», Шерлок?! А ты бы, конечно, предпочел, чтобы он убил тебя или кого-то из нас? — совершенно спокойно поинтересовался Уотсон, ставя верный боевой пистолет на предохранитель и наклоняясь к кузнецу. — Пока дышит. — Джон сорвал с себя куртку и с силой прижал ее к ране, останавливая кровотечение.

— Я вызываю ребят. И скорую. — Диммок, потирая ушибленную спину, достал телефон.

— Джон, ну кто тебя просил?!! Черт! Черт!!! — воскликнул Шерлок, мотая головой и беспомощно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Скажу тебе сразу, Шерлок, — предупредил склонившийся над кузнецом Джон, — шансы, что эта тварь оклемается, минимальны. До скорой, может, и доживет... А дальше не гарантирую.

Шерлок вздохнул и поднялся.

— Дьявол!!! — Он с силой пнул пустое ведро, которое с грохотом отлетело в дальний угол кузницы.

— Шерлок, ну вы даете. Скажите спасибо, что живы остались, — нахмурился Диммок.

— При чем тут это?! Дело не раскрыто, болван! — рявкнул детектив и вышел из кузницы.

Диммок и Уотсон лишь переглянулись.

— Позвоните Майкрофту, инспектор, — вздохнул бывший военный врач, продолжая зажимать рану. — Скажите, что «опять Джон влез не в свое дело».

## Глава 15

Дочитав историю охотника по прозвищу Твёрдая Рука, Грег откинулся на спинку кресла и прислушался. Ветер остервенело бросал в окно все новые и новые заряды дождя, а стекло все больше и больше дрожало под их напором. Где-то раздался раскат грома, и воображение нарисовало Грегу, как комната осветилась холодным светом молнии. Звонок младшего Холмса пару часов назад сначала вызвал бурную радость, но потом, по мере того как проходила эйфория от самодовольного шерлокова «Можешь выдохнуть, Джон пристрелил твоего Граффитиста», на душе стало как-то муторно.

Грег признался себе, что не ждал, что все закончится настолько неожиданно. Еще вчера казалось, что расследование безнадежно забуксовало, все ждали новых жертв, но вот внезапно Граффитист сам отправился в морг! В общем-то, если Джон взял в руки пистолет, по-другому и быть не могло. И все равно... Лестрейд чувствовал, как в душе нарастает тревога. Он вдруг осознал, что следом за новостью об устранении опасности последует необходимость возвратиться к нормальной жизни. Завтра или послезавтра ему придется собрать вещи и после месяца, проведенного в особняке Майкрофта, вернуться к себе домой. Вернуться к прежней жизни. Лишь изредка вздрагивая от воспоминаний о случившемся.

Он встал и прошелся по комнате — от кровати к окну, потом к шкафу. Этот маршрут Грег запомнил очень хорошо. Скоро нужно будет освежить в памяти другой — по гостиной в своем доме. Лестрейд поморщился: как же не хотелось возвращаться! Вернее, не хотелось выбираться из мира Майкрофта Холмса. Он невесело усмехнулся: в жизни бы не поверил, что однажды станет по-настоящему наслаждаться обществом старшего брата Шерлока. Какими теперь будут его вечера без Холмса? Снова скука. Изредка будет болтать с Эдди, а в основном — слушать музыку и аудиокниги. Хотя нет, теперь он будет и дальше стараться _читать_ книги. Но тут другая мысль, гораздо более острая, заставила Грега нахмуриться. А Майкрофт как же без него?

Хотя Грег и полагал, что Холмс напрасно тратит на него свое время, в конце концов он не мог не признать, что Майкрофту действительно нравится его общество. Лестрейд задумался: наверное, тут Холмс очень похож на него. Что было у Майкрофта кроме работы? Вроде как ничего. Чем-то, конечно же, Холмс заполнял редкие свободные вечера, но это явно то, что можно было без последствий убрать куда подальше на время присутствия Грега в особняке.

Лестрейд снова вздохнул, подошел к тумбочке и взял очки. Если это один из последних или вообще даже последний вечер, который он проводит в этом особняке, то почему бы не пойти и не разделить его с Холмсом? Вряд ли Майкрофт когда-нибудь заглянет к нему в гости...

*******

Майкрофт растопил камин в кабинете и расположился на любимом небольшом диванчике напротив, потягивая уже второй бокал виски. Созерцание огня успокаивало и настраивало на немного меланхоличный лад. Рано вернувшись, он поужинал с Грегом, а затем почти сразу же ушел в кабинет. Но работа не ладилась. В голову то и дело лезли далеко не самые веселые мысли о том, сколько еще покушений он благополучно переживет. Майкрофт не боялся умереть, он боялся оставить слишком много дел незавершенными, а близких — без защиты. Великовозрастный мальчишка Шерлок, совсем уже немолодые родители и Грегори. Назвать его беспомощным Майкрофт не мог, но видел, как тот отчаянно нуждается в заботе и общении.

СМС от младшего брата с новостью, что Граффитист больше не представляет опасности, стало для Холмса неприятным сюрпризом. Нет, конечно, хорошо, что никто больше не погибнет, но ведь Грегори уедет! И старинный особняк снова станет пустым и холодным. Пригубив виски, Майкрофт поморщился от собственных мыслей: меньше нужно было рефлексировать и больше действовать. Раз Грегори был рядом, нужно было что-то придумать, уж как минимум — перестать работать по вечерам. Если он решил позаимствовать у судьбы то, что ему не причиталось, надо было проводить с Грегори как можно больше времени, не боясь, что таким ежевечерним вниманием породит подозрения у своего гостя... Нужно было наслаждаться моментом, но Майкрофт его упустил! И вот теперь... Наверное, уже утром за завтраком Грегори спросит, когда сможет вернуться в свой дом. И — все. В жизни останется только тот месяц, что Грегори провел рядом с ним.

Майкрофт допил бокал виски, четко ощущая на губах обжигающую горечь напитка. Примерно такая же разливалась теперь в его сердце. Конечно, он не перестанет заботиться о Грегори, приглядывать за ним, ненавязчиво помогать, но вряд ли решится даже приехать к нему в гости. Вряд ли это будет уместно.

Осторожный стук в дверь сразу привлек его внимание.

— Можно к вам? — спросил Грег, дождавшись разрешения войти.

Майкрофт посмотрел на замершего у входа Грега: какой-то он слишком напряженный и немного растерянный.

— Проходите, конечно, — ответил Майкрофт. — Присоединитесь ко мне? Предлагаю виски. — Холмс встал, чтобы помочь Грегу добраться до диванчика в незнакомой обстановке кабинета.

— Извините, если помешал, — смущенно сказал Грег, позволяя Майкрофту усадить себя.

— Вовсе не помешали. Мне что-то сегодня не работается. Вот, решил камин растопить, тем более что погода располагает. Выпейте вместе со мной. — Майкрофт, налив в один бокал порцию виски, вложил его в руку Грега. Второй он приготовил для себя.

Вдохнув тонкий аромат дорогого напитка, Грег улыбнулся и пригубил спиртное. Расслабиться точно не мешало!

— Шерлок вам не сказал, когда заедет рассказать о Граффитисте? — спросил Грег, чтобы начать важный для него разговор.

— Нет, но вы же знаете моего брата. Он не утерпит и примчится с утра пораньше.

Грег кивнул.

— Хорошо, тогда потом я подумаю, как мне перебраться домой, — сказал он.

— Вы можете не торопиться. В вашем доме сначала стоит навести порядок — после осмотра полиции-то, сами понимаете. Возможно, лучше сразу сделать ремонт, чтобы ничего не напоминало об этих событиях... — ровно сказал Майкрофт, в грустью глядя на красивый профиль Грега, освещенный отблесками пламени камина.

— Мне неловко, мистер Холмс, — отозвался Грег. — Я, как мне кажется, злоупотребляю вашим гостеприимством. Я... — договорить ему не дал зазвонивший телефон Майкрофта.

Лестрейд насторожился: входящий вызов в это время суток не мог значить ничего хорошего. Однако Холмс не стал уходить из комнаты, чтобы ответить своему собеседнику.

— Спасибо, мамуля, — сказал Майкрофт, выслушав долгий монолог миссис Холмс. — Я действительно рад, что ты позвонила. И ты мне ничуть не помешала. Я понимаю, что тебе важно поздравить меня именно в тот час и минуту, когда я родился. Да, и тебе всего хорошего. — Холмс выключил телефон.

Услышанное стало для Грега большим сюрпризом. Это что получается? У Майкрофта сегодня день рождения?!

— Вы удивлены? — спросил Холмс, заметив реакцию Грега.

— Признаться, да...

— Еще раз повторю, Лестрейд, — с улыбкой сказал Майкрофт, — я такой же человек, как и все. Да. И у меня тоже есть день рождения. — В этот момент он старался запомнить такую приятно удивленную физиономию Грега.

— Неудобно получилось. Мне нечего вам подарить... — огорчился Лестрейд.

Майкрофт хмыкнул.

— Почему вы упускаете из виду, что уже подарили мне свое общество? — осторожно спросил он.

— Мое общество? Но это же... — Грег не знал, что сказать. В душе трепыхнулась надежда, что все-таки он не ошибся и Майкрофту действительно приятно проводить с ним время.

— Я очень давно не встречал таких людей, как вы, Грегори, — сказал Майкрофт и тут же недовольно покачал головой: алкоголь немного смягчил границы его самоконтроля, поэтому стоило чуть внимательнее следить за собой, чтобы не сказать что-то действительно лишнее.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся смущенный Грег. — Завтра будет праздничный прием?

— Бросьте. Никакого приема. Я уже очень давно не отмечаю дни рождения. Хотя, знаете, — задумчиво сказал Холмс, — этот можно бы и отметить... Ведь его могло и не быть.

Грег кивнул и грустно улыбнулся.

— Как же я тогда за вас испугался, мистер Холмс, — честно признался он.

— С чего бы? — Майкрофт поболтал по бокалу виски. — С моей смертью для вас ничего не поменялось бы.

— Вы даже не догадываетесь, что стали дорогим для меня человеком? — нахмурившись, спросил Грег. — К тому же я не могу вами не восхищаться!

Майкрофт удивленно приподнял брови и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. Как же ему сейчас не хватало возможности заглянуть Лестрейду в глаза! 

— Я не считаю, что достоин восхищения, — осторожно сказал Холмс. — Любой на моем месте помог бы вам.

— Как это вы не достойны? — удивился Грег. — Я, конечно, очень признателен, что вы мне помогли, но ведь не только это! — От избытка чувств он даже замотал головой. — Мистер Холмс, вы столько делаете для страны! Да и вообще — для мира. Я, конечно, в политике не очень разбираюсь, но я же вижу — вы работаете ночами, практически не бываете дома, командировки всякие, — горячо заговорил Лестрейд. — В новостях только и говорят о том, об этом... И я знаю, кто за всем этим стоит! Вы тащите на себе такой воз проблем. И вообще, я же помню: именно вы отстаивали законы, дающие геям равные права с остальными людьми! Только смелый человек в то время решился бы на такое. Вы пошли против системы, не побоялись и победили. Я бы так не смог! — Он вздохнул и чуть тише добавил: — Не то что мир вокруг изменить, я себя-то отстоять не смог.

— О чем вы? Когда вы не отстояли себя? — тут же насторожился Майкрофт.

Грег закусил губу. Кажется, он сказал больше, чем следовало. Как так вышло? Да черт его знает! Эмоции, немного виски... Пить-то Грег давно разучился! Однако отпираться и пытаться что-то соврать, когда рядом с тобой Холмс, — невозможно.

— Да это еще в школе было... — начал Грег. — Я ведь из католической семьи. Подростком на мальчишек заглядывался, а не на девчонок. А в семье то и дело были разговоры, что геи извращенцы и все такое... Представляете, какой для родителей был бы позор, окажись их сын голубым? Они бы меня в жизни не простили. С братом я уже после их смерти поделился своим секретом. Разоткровенничался как дурак! Так Ник со мной до сих пор общается только при крайней необходимости, будто я прокаженный какой. Даже когда я зрение потерял, ни разу ко мне не приехал. Раз в год созваниваемся, и все.

Грег допил бокал виски и вздохнул, чувствуя, как на душе становится легче. Давно, очень давно стоило выговориться!

— Отец мой был сержантом полиции, — продолжил он, — еще тогда рассказал, как предубежденно к геям относятся другие полицейские. А я ведь по его стопам мечтал пойти! И пошел. Карьеру сделал. Убедил себя, что мне женщины нравятся. Только какой ценой? Когда вы шли против системы, я с женой спал. Уговаривал себя, что все делаю правильно, что мужчина должен быть с женщиной! — Грег рвано вздохнул и прикусил губы. — И толку с этого, мистер Холмс? Все эти годы жил не своей жизнью… Потому что сначала духу не хватило все изменить, а потом стало поздно. Сами видите. — Он развел руками. — Ни близких, ни семьи... Друзья — и те с работы.

Сказав это, Грег сжал зубы, и Майкрофт увидел, как напряглись мышцы на его челюсти. Откровение стало неожиданностью для старшего Холмса. Грег бисексуален? Или и вовсе — считает себя геем? Неужели?!

— Удивлены, мистер Холмс? — спросил Грег, когда пауза затянулась. — Вот так вот вышло... Не знаю, понимаете ли вы меня. Вряд ли вам довелось столкнуться с проблемами из-за ориентации.

Прикусив губу и нахмурившись, Майкрофт отчаянно пытался сообразить, что сейчас лучше всего сделать или сказать. Сердце почему-то забилось в груди гораздо чаще, чем следовало! Подумать только, он, мистер-почти-британское-правительство, никак не мог справиться с волнением от такого признания Грега!

— Вы не должны так говорить, — воскликнул Майкрофт. — Не должны считать, что одиноки и для вас все кончено! У вас много лет впереди...

Грег замотал головой и тяжело вздохнул.

— А смысл, мистер Холмс? — помолчав, спросил он. — Что толку от того, сколько лет впереди? Думаете, я, слепой инвалид, кого-то найду и буду кому-то нужен? — Грег даже рассмеялся. Горьким острым смехом. — У меня есть соседка, миссис Хейл, а у нее племянница, которая была бы не против жить со мной. Но знаете почему? Почему что ей за сорок и она одинока, детей у нее нет. Представляете? Ей нужно средство от одиночества, а не я сам! Я понимаю, что в моем возрасте большой любви не ищут и не ждут, да еще и с моим здоровьем, но это мерзко! Строить все на расчете разума, а не на чувствах. Мне хватило.

Майкрофт осторожно накрыл своей рукой напряженную руку Грега, сжимавшую рукоять трости и легонько погладил. Как же он его понимал. Как сам много лет назад боялся признаться в своих предпочтениях, но потом решил — а кто, кроме него, сможет что-то сделать? В конце концов, ему лично это мало чем грозило. Разве его, Майкрофт Холмса, возможно заменить? Даже тогда, когда он только начал свое восхождение? Нет.

— Не отчаивайтесь. Я уверен, есть человек, который полюбит вас. По-настоящему. — Майкрофт знал, в этот момент его глаза все уже сказали за него, вот только Грег был лишен возможности прочесть его чувства. — И вы найдете его...

Лестрейд снова вздохнул, ощущая, как от касания Майкрофта на руке привстали волосы.

— Человек-то, может быть, и найдется... — тихо сказал Грег.

Он чувствовал исходившие от Майкрофта ароматы парфюма и виски, слышал умиротворяющее потрескивание дров в камине, ощущал живое огненное тепло, и ему вдруг захотелось сделать, возможно, самую большую глупость в своей жизни — взять и отпустить себя! Прямо здесь и сейчас. Мысленно сказав себе, что терять ему нечего, Грег второй рукой перехватил руку Майкрофта, повернулся к нему и неловко притянул хозяина дома к себе. Обнял, зарывшись носом в мягкую ткань домашней рубашки. Холмс напряженно замер, пытаясь понять, что делать в ответ. Сердце отчаянно забилось от такой близости Грега и попросило тоже обнять его, коснуться осторожным поцелуем виска, седых волос, провести руками по напряженным плечам, прошептать, что он больше не будет одинок, что у него есть он, всесильный Майкрофт... 

Не встретив сопротивления и уловив, как вдруг изменилось дыхание Холмса, Грег принял это за знак. Неужели?.. От ощущения, что он наконец-то обнимает мужчину _так, как надо,_ разум начисто отключился!

Чуть отстранившись, Грег неловко скользнул губами по щеке Майкрофта, подбородку, наконец накрыл рот поцелуем и остро ощутил электрический разряд удовольствия, ушедший куда-то вниз по позвоночнику. Впервые за столько лет он чувствовал безусловную правильность происходящего. Поцелуй с мужчиной был именно тем, в чем он нуждался!

Мысленно Майкрофт попытался воззвать к собственному разуму и совести, напомнить себе, что он не имеет права пользоваться Грегом в таком положении, не должен нарушать свои запреты, не должен как-то влиять на его жизнь, но в мозгу стучала только одна мысль: Грегори признался в бисексуальности, признался, что много лет сдерживал себя, издевался над своей природой, и вот... И вот он, Майкрофт, в его объятьях, и широкие теплые ладони Грега вовсю шарят по его спине, а сам он придвинулся донельзя близко. И осторожно, очень нежно, Майкрофт ответил на поцелуй Грега, осознавая, что старательно возведенная стена запретов начала разрушаться.

— Ты нравишься мне, — выдохнул ему в губы Грег. — Не знаю, как это вышло... Сам разобраться до конца не могу... Но я понял, что неправильно жил. Не нужны мне были эти запреты!

Холмс зажмурился и тяжело сглотнул. Грег, замерший после этих слов, напряженно ждал, что же будет дальше. Додумался, сказал такое Холмсу! Да, Майкрофт гей, но зачем ему сдался жалкий инвалид, который вообще не ясно каким боком вписался в его жизнь? Если только сейчас поведется на легкий секс... При мысли о сексе внутри у Грега все скрутило от паники. Что, если Майкрофт захочет продолжения? Как тогда?..

— Грегори, нам не стоит совершать необдуманных поступков, — прочистив горло, сказал Майкрофт. Он заставил себя собраться, унять волнение с подкатывавшим возбуждением. — Я понимаю твои эмоции, понимаю, что сейчас играю большую роль в твоей жизни, но, прошу тебя, не спеши.

Грег отстранился, закусил губу.

— Ты говоришь мне уйти или... — напряженно сказал он.

— Я не прогоняю тебя, прости, я неудачно выразился. Я хочу, чтобы у нас было будущее. — Майкрофт сжал похолодевшие вдруг руки Грега. — Если ты хочешь отношений со мной, я с радостью готов предложить их тебе. Но не нужно спешить. Пойми, кто я для тебя, пойми, что ты хочешь от меня — секс, или приятное романтическое приключение, или серьезные отношения. И обещаю тебе, меня устроит любой из этих вариантов, главное, чтобы ты тоже этого хотел... — сказал Холмс, понимая, что сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы первые два варианта, если их выберет любимый, обязательно переродились в третий.

— Сколько у меня времени, чтобы подумать? — с улыбкой спросил Грег, чувствуя, как волнение отступает и на душе становится светлее.

— Столько, сколько тебе потребуется, — ответил Майкрофт, мягко целуя любимого мужчину.

## Глава 17

Шерлок вошел на кухню, криво усмехнулся и, окинув взглядом Майкрофта и Грега, подмигнул старшему брату.

— Я бы попросил тебя обойтись без комментариев, — сказал Майкрофт, серьезно посмотрев на Шерлока и демонстративно не убрал свою ладонь с руки Грега.

Младший Холмс кивнул, передернув плечами: мол, ладно, но я отыграюсь на тебе потом, только дай повод.

— Шерлок, это ты? Ну, что у вас там произошло, рассказывай! — вскинулся Грег, все утро не находивший себе места. — Я попытался узнать у Салли, но она мне только в общих чертах изложила.

— А чего ты еще ждешь от Донован, не понимаю, — вызверился явно чем-то недовольный детектив. Совсем не так обычно говорил Шерлок, когда дело раскрыто и преступник найден. — Ты б еще Андерсона спросил.

— Что-то случилось? — нахмурился Грег. — Что не так? Ты вчера сказал мне, что Джон застрелил Граффитиста.

— Он-то застрелил, — подтвердил детектив. — Но я не получил ответы на свои вопросы!

— Шерлок, ну что ты говоришь? — нахмурился Грег. — Главное, что люди останутся живы. Ты ж обещал еще восемь жертв? Ну так их не будет, раз маньяка удалось остановить даже раньше, чем ты рассчитывал.

— Ты не понимаешь, Лестрейд, — резко бросил детектив, стараясь скрыть раздражение. — Что может быть важнее, чем понять логику и механизм преступления? Даже у самых отмороженных маньяков. А уж у такого «красавчика», как Граффитист... Сколько я упустил!

— Но ведь сведений и так много. Не волнуйся, Шерлок, со временем наши спецы и криминологическую характеристику личности убийцы составят, дело-то вон какое громкое. В учебники войдет, — возразил Грег.

— Составят они, ага. Со временем! — фыркнул Шерлок. — Я тебе ее в любой момент составлю, и ждать не придется! Слушай. — Он оперся о край рабочего стола. — Нортон Свифт, сорок один год. Не женат, детей нет. Источник дохода — продажа свинины и кузнечное дело. Мать — Джудит Свифт, унаследовала от отца ферму, занималась ей до самой своей смерти. В тридцать родила сына Нортона. Отец ребенка погиб, когда сыну было два года, несчастный случай на охоте. После смерти мужа Джудит Свифт перестала обращать внимание на личную жизнь, у нее хватало сил только на ферму и сына. А у сына, между прочим, уже в детстве появились некоторые психические отклонения. Сначала незначительные. Из-за них и удаленности фермы он почти не общался со сверстниками. В школе над ним издевались. С успеваемостью тоже были проблемы. Однако парень оказался способным в биологии и рисовании.

— Надо же, где рисование всплыло, а? Мы хирургов-рисовальщиков искали, а тут фермер. Кто б подумал… — вставил Лестрейд.

Шерлок продолжил свой рассказ:

— В двенадцать лет ему поставили диагноз — пограничное расстройство личности, из-за чего перевели на домашнее обучение. Но в старших классах состояние Нортона нормализовалось. Он даже поступил в ветеринарную академию, но влиться в студенческий коллектив у него не получилось, были те же проблемы, что и в школе. Кое-как он умудрился доучиться, но ни дня по профессии не работал. Почти сразу же увлекся ковкой и очень быстро нашел заказчиков. Вот тебе и характеристика личности преступника. Много в ней ответов на важные вопросы? — Шерлок изогнул бровь, даже не сообразив, что Грег не может увидеть его богатой мимики.

— Ну, в общем, да. Ветеринарное образование объясняет его владение скальпелем... — добавил Лестрейд.

— Объясняет, да не совсем, — ухмыльнулся Шерлока. — Я не хирург и не патологоанатом, но даже я вижу, что идеальные разрезы на трупах — это не уровень ветеринара! Для этого нужны годы практики, а он где практиковался? На свиной ферме с топором? Смешно!

Детектив сложил руки на груди, недовольно покривил губы, но продолжил:

— И главное, что мне не ясно, — как человек с пограничным расстройством личности стал серийным убийцей? Что творилось у него в голове? Если смотреть медицинскую карту, то состояние мальчишки резко улучшилось в 1995 году. На этот год приходится первое убийство — Мелани Джасперс, его ровесница. Он ее задушил. Скелет мы нашли в одной из могил на поляне. Я предполагаю, что убийства стали для него средством борьбы с расстройством, способом не ощущать себя никчемным неудачником. Самоутверждался за счет жертвы. Радовался, что хоть в чем-то оказался сильнее. Но в 2000 году умирает его мать. По логике, это должно было вызвать волну агрессии и череду убийств, чтобы компенсировать внутренние переживания, но почему-то в этот год он убивает только одного человека! Как это объяснить, Грег? У тебя есть ответ на этот вопрос? Чем он руководствовался, этот Граффитист, как рассуждал?

— Зато с 2005 по 2010 год он выдал двадцать четыре трупа... — вздохнул бывший полицейский.

— И это странно! Серия должна была начаться после смерти матери! И вообще, люди с пограничными расстройствами не становятся серийными убийцами, это было бы уже диссоциальное расстройство личности! Но психиатр категорически отрицает наличие у Свифта такого диагноза. Да и пограничное в зрелом возрасте было выражено не столь остро, кстати.

— Из каждого правила бывают исключения, Шерлок! И психиатры могут ошибаются. — Грег поправил очки. — Что, раньше у нас не было дел, которые не вписывались в шаблоны? Все бывает. А есть еще неясности, кроме этой?

— Целый вагон! — воскликнул детектив, глядя на нахмурившегося брата. — У Свифта нет никаких пересечений с Шульцем. Данные сотового оператора, провайдера, почта — по нулям. Кроме того, у него в кругу знакомых не было ни единого человека, который бы имел отношение к полиции и мог сообщить о расположении дорожных камер или передать списанные автомобильные номера. Я уже не говорю о том, что он как-то узнал адрес дома, где тебя спрятали!

— У него мог быть сообщник, — сказал Майкрофт. — Очевидно, что кто-то из его круга общения связан с полицейским или полицейскими.

— Какой ты умный, братец, — съехидничал Шерлок. — Я проверил! Всю ночь сидел. Ни-че-го! Если кто-то и был, то общались они исключительно при встречах. Как Нортон додумался до такого? Камер в том районе мало, вычислить, кто мог приезжать, — невозможно. Так что, Майкрофт, это большая проблема!

— Я подключу своих людей, Шерлок.

Детектив лишь передернул плечами.

— В остальном все сошлось, — продолжил Шерлок. — Следы навоза с одежды Ванессы Кук совпадают с теми, что нашли в кузове пикапа Свифта. Очевидно, он возил тела в бункер и складывал их там. Заготовка кинжала, найденная мной в кузнице, — копия того, который я выбил у него из рук. В морозильнике в подвале дома обнаружили упакованные и замороженные почки Роджера Руфуса. Вакууматор, кстати, рядом стоял. Очевидно, он там и почки Мэтью Стрейча хранил все эти годы. Морозильник профессиональный. Кроме того, нашлись некоторые внутренние органы трупов из бункера. Свифт подкармливал ими своих свиней. Двух хряков, специально отдельно их держал.

При этих словах детектива Грег ощутил, как по спине пробежали мурашки, и порадовался, что Джон такой хороший стрелок.

— ДНК жертв, — продолжил младший Холмс, — обнаружена в загоне для свиней. Там простелена резина, в стыках оказалась кровь. Убивал он, кстати, на ферме. Видимо, под каким-то предлогом привозил туда жертв, заводил в свинарник и дальше пускал в ход свой кинжал. Кровь нашли между досками стен и на полах. — Детектив вздохнул. — Это странно... Я бы убивал сразу в бункере, меньше шансов наследить.

Грег побарабанил пальцами по столу. Как бывший старший инспектор он вполне понимал и даже разделял настроение Шерлока. Дело было слишком запутанным, чтобы чувствовать удовлетворение после такой вот внезапной гибели убийцы.

— Шерлок, ты сделал самое главное, — подвел итог Грег. — Ты остановил этого урода. Уже не так важно, ясны нам его мотивы или нет. Ладно б ты еще сомневался, того ли человека застрелил Джон, — тогда да, понять твое недовольство можно...

— Нет, тут я уверен, — Шерлок замотал головой. — Джон убил того, кого нужно. Я помню его глаза. Рассмотрел, когда сцепился с ним тогда, в Саннингдейле, в твоей комнате. Это точно был Нортон Свифт. — Детектив недовольно крутанулся на месте и отошел к окну. — Занимаясь кузнечным делом, Свифт развил в себе внимательность, дотошность, кропотливость... Это вписывается в его портрет, в его способность не оставлять лишних следов. Из-за образа жизни он выглядел гораздо старше... Но я не понимаю всего, а должен! — воскликнул он.

— Шерлок, — обратил на себя внимание брата Майкрофт, решив, что пришла пора немного успокоить младшенького. Было ощущение, что еще чуть-чуть — и Шерлок запишет это дело в свои проигрыши. — Иногда стоит оставить что-то невыясненным. Я тоже не всегда получаю ответы на все интересующие меня вопросы.

Он встал из-за стола, налил в чашку чай и поставил ее на стол.

— Грегори прав — главное, что основная угроза устранена. Сообщника Свифта в полиции найдут мои люди. Я даже не допускаю мысли, что он сможет скрыться от правосудия. Присоединяйся лучше к нам и выпей чаю.

Шерлок недовольно поджал губы, но приглашение брата принял.

— Кстати, рад за тебя, — шепнул он Майкрофту на ухо, усаживаясь за стол.

## Эпилог

Профессор Тимоти Ядзински увлеченно рассказывал о результатах своего исследования. Пять лет упорного труда в области репродуктологии, десятки исследований, и в итоге он мог с гордостью сообщить коллегам, что при использовании нового метода в восьмидесяти случаях из ста у женщин с подтвержденным бесплодием беременность все же наступила. И шестьдесят девять из этих беременностей закончились рождением совершенно здоровых младенцев!

На заднем ряду университетского лектория, заполненного в этот день не студентами, а светилами медицины и опытными профессионалами-практиками, расположился ничем не примечательный человек. Доклад доктора Ядзински изрядно затягивался, и человек достал блокнот. Он раскрыл его и пролистал на нужную страницу. Здесь у него был список имен. Мужских и женских. Некоторые были уже вычеркнуты. С особым сожалением на днях ему пришлось зачеркивать имя Нортона Свифта.

Открыв чистую страничку, человек принялся рисовать. Рука слушалась плохо, но как раз к концу доклада профессора Ядзински на бумаге красовался немного неаккуратно выполненный, но вполне узнаваемый молот на фоне языков пламени.

**— КОНЕЦ —**

  
  


  
  



End file.
